


Children of War

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Family Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Slavery, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin and his Master, Luminara Unduli, are assigned to a mission with Master Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The mission is simple: Establish connection, intercept the trade of Separatist information from a pirate crew, and get out. Easy enough. Except nothing goes as planned. Captured by slavers, separated from their Masters, and headed off to Zygerria, they'll have to save each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly looking forward to this mission. He liked Master Unduli well enough, but her padawan was, well he was like a human speeder wreck. He was constantly in motion, constantly breaking protocol. They’d trained together some as younglings and as padawans. He was powerful with Force, but reckless and impulsive. Master Unduli was such a calm person that he didn’t understand how they got along. He sighed internally. It had a been a few years since he’d last seen Skywalker. Maybe he’d finally settled down a bit. The “Chosen One” seemed like an impossible title to put on a child. Obi-Wan should give him the benefit of the doubt for having such pressure put upon him unasked for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours after being reintroduced to Skywalker, Obi-Wan realized he had not settled down. He’d gotten much taller though. Despite being a few years younger than Obi-Wan’s 21, Skywalker was now taller than him by a head. He’d also picked up a scar over his eye, and a preference for the dark robes that Master Unduli wore. Obi-Wan reminded himself that attraction was natural and one just had to acknowledge it and release it to the Force. Not that he’d find aesthetically pleasing scars or Skywalker’s height and build attractive. Absolutely not. He told himself that several times before debriefing and boarding their ship.

 

They were on a small freighter, and their mission was to interrupt a trade between two pirate organizations. They were trading in Separatist data, and the Order needed to get their hands on it. It would be a long flight to the outer rim where the transaction was supposed to take place. And Skywalker was already practically bouncing off the walls. Well, he was re-calibrating the astromech droid, but still. Master Jinn and Master Uduli were piloting, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Skywalker. Obi-Wan was trying to meditate but Skywalker seemed to need to be in motion AND talking in order to not be bored. 

“-which, is pretty cool, I mean the old saying that Mirialans learn to walk on their hands before their feet and all, but Master Luminara can actually do it really well.” He paused briefly to examine a part and tossed it over his shoulder, continuing his work on the little astromech. “So she thought it would be really funny to make me stand on the my hands for an hour. I think she thought that I wouldn’t be able to, so the punishment for sneaking out would make more impact, but I did it!”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice neutral. “That is entertaining. But I’m trying to meditate.” Anakin laughed. 

“How did I get a Master who would spend her whole life meditating if she could and you get one who likes to break rules? We should switch.” 

“Master Jinn doesn’t break rules. He just...improvises around them. When he has to.” 

“In the same way that I ‘improvised’ turning a droid into a bomb to stop an assassin.” 

“Something like that, yes.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“Not that I don’t think Master Unduli isn’t great. I mean she’s the best.” He smiled fondly. “She’s like the older sister I never wanted who would totally have ratted me out to mom and dad all the time. But who would also teach me martial arts and beat up kids who picked on me.” 

Obi-Wan had to smile at that. 

“Plus Ahsoka thinks that Master Jinn is ‘cute in that salt and pepper way human males have’”. He used air quotes and everything, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly. Which confused Obi-Wan. 

“So your girlfriend thinks my Master is cute?” He asked deadpan. 

“Ew!” Anakin made a dramatic face. “Ahsoka is not my girlfriend. Why does everyone think that?”

“Because if you’re at the Temple together it means you’re getting into trouble together?”

“Yeah, but that’s what friends do. Hijinks, shenanigans, modifying Temple speeders.” He grinned in fond remembrance at that last one.

“I don’t do that with my friends.” 

“Oh, please. I’ve heard a few stories about you involving Twi’lek liquor.” Obi-Wan flushed. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. All padawans do it. We’re sentients, not automatons. But while Ahsoka is in fact my best friend, we are platonic life partners. Besides,” he winked. “Boys always struck me as prettier.” Obi-Wan was absolutely going to pretend that he was still blushing over the mentions of his adventures with Twi’lek liquor. Thankfully Qui-Gon called for them to strap in for their first hyperspeed jump. Obi-Wan got in one of the pull-down seats. Anakin strapped in across from him. 

The jump went smoothly enough. They’d have to make two more before they were out on the borders of Wild Space where this deal was going down. Which meant at least two weeks of travel time in either direction. The hyperlanes they needed to access required standard travel in between, so it would be a lengthy journey. 

Obi-Wan tried to focus. He closed his eyes, let his mind drift to the improbability of being in hyperspace. The multitude of beings in it. Where they were going, where they had come from. Sometimes focusing on the enormity of a thing could be as centering as letting all things go. 

“Wow,” Anakin nearly whispered as they came out of the jump. “That’s amazing.”

“What is?” Obi-Wan asked, opening his eyes. 

“You can just...access that calm. I can feel it. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever reached it myself but I can feel it in you.”

Obi-Wan felt his face heating again. “I could try and do guided meditation with you sometime, if you want.” He offered, barely meeting the bright blue gaze. 

“From anyone else I’d think it would be pointless, but from you, yeah, that would be nice.” Anakin smiled. 

Obi-Wan thanked every deity he’d ever heard of that Qui-Gon called him to the pilot’s cabin at that moment. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive such a long voyage with Anakin. He was doomed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later and they were primed to make the second jump. Obi-Wan and Anakin had taken shifts at piloting. The worst was when they piloted together. It had ended up in a near fight, with Anakin trying to push the small freighter to her limits while Obi-Wan tried to make him see the point in conserving energy at a slower speed. It was deep space travel, not a speeder race! 

“She can take it! There’s no reason not to!”

“There’s no reason to do so! Standard velocities for deep space travel exist for a reason!” 

“Yes, the reason being that people are boring!” 

Qui-Gon had ended up separating them by taking over Anakin’s co-pilot seat. Then he’d smiled at Obi-Wan. “He’s just rambunctious. No reason to let him get under your skin, padawan.” 

“I know, Master. But he’s so...infuriating!” Qui-Gon smiled a strange kind of smile. 

“He takes pride in his mechanical and piloting abilities. We all have strengths and weaknesses which we’re more sensitive about.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, and tried to see the sense in it. He knew Anakin had come to the Order later in life than most. He’d been somewhat of an outcast, with his outer rim accent and total lack of awareness of the Code. The only things he had come with had been his gifts with technology and strong Force presence. “You’re right, Master. I should be more understanding.” Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan felt that he was pleased through their training bond. Soon enough Master Unduli took over, and Obi-Wan went to the common space where Anakin was sitting uncomfortably. 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan began. “I just...I know you’re a good pilot. Great, by the stories. I just have always erred on the side of caution.” Anakin smiled a bit at that. 

“It’s my instinct to push things as far as I can. Master Unduli is always telling me how it gets me in trouble.” 

“Not all the time, though.”

Anakin looked confused at his statement. 

“At the sparring games, when you fight. You have excellent instincts. They never lead you astray. You don’t rely on formulating moves in advance so much. You just...trust yourself. You don’t trip over your own thoughts the way a lot of padawans do.” 

He got a real smile that time. Teeth and all. It was a bit devastating. 

“I’ve heard your Soresu is pretty unbeatable. We should spar sometime.” Obi-Wan grinned at that. 

“Absolutely.” He yawned, the past cycle of piloting and catching up on reading material from the Temple taking its toll. “I’m going to meditate before bed. Care to join me?” 

Anakin smirked at that. “In meditating or in bed?” Obi-Wan really wished he could turn off his body’s reaction to blush. But he refused to duck his head like a youngling with a crush. 

“In meditating. I don’t think the bunks in here would be comfortable or secluded enough for the latter.” Finally, he made Anakin blush. Force, he made Anakin blush! Did Anakin like him? Not that it mattered, of course. Attachments, cold showers, picture Master Yoda naked, etc. 

He found his bunk and sat in lotus position, Anakin doing the same opposite him. He reached out through the Force, found Anakin’s signature. It was easy. The other boy’s signature was so bright. But it was also in motion, in a way that was not quite settled. He focused on connecting his signature to Anakin’s. He’d only done this with his Master, but he felt that Anakin needed something grounding. It felt right. The Force practically sang with the rightness of it. He inhaled, focused on his center, on sharing his calm with the other signature. And the Anakin’s presence did relax. He was vaguely aware of the other boy’s jaw dropping, features going slack in relaxation. 

In return, Obi-Wan felt some Anakin’s energy. His need not just to be doing something but to be of use. To constantly be proving himself. He felt how the energy could be motivating but also damaging. Without realizing what he was doing, he pushed a feeling through their newly-forged bond. One that said that Anakin was enough. That he was smart enough, good enough, Jedi enough. In return he felt a sense of admiration. That Obi-Wan wasn’t just a by-the-books padawan, but someone with fierce potential despite the calm exterior. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and so did Anakin. He’d never been at such a perfect balance with someone. He smiled, noticing that Anakin’s brilliant blue eyes were smiling as well. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say after that, so he settled with ‘goodnight’, and headed to the ‘fresher. Anakin wasn’t in the bunks when he came back, but that was fine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were due to make contact with pirates in less than four days. Obi-Wan had found that living with Anakin was surprisingly easy. Outside of co-piloting at least. They joked around, swapped stories of missions gone awry, mocked each other over their habits. Things were a bit cramped on the ship but they made due. Plus Anakin usually went to sleep a few hours after Obi-Wan, so competing for time in the ‘fresher wasn’t usually an obstacle. 

However today was different. Today, Anakin had overslept, and was on a cycle nearer to Obi-Wan’s. Which left Obi-Wan waiting outside the ‘fresher and a bit annoyed. He was never sure what took Anakin so long in there. He knew the other boy could be a bit vain but honestly. Finally, the other padawan exited, wearing his pants and pulling his tunic on over his head. And Obi-Wan saw it. 

“What?” Anakin asked, perplexed by Obi-Wan’s stare. 

“Nothing, just, you have a tattoo?” He didn’t understand his own fascination. Master Unduli had a tattoo. That didn’t throw him off. But the diamond patterned rows of marks which flowed underneath Anakin’s collar bones did. 

Anakin blushed. That made it twice! Not that he was keeping score. “Yeah, um, Master Unduli and I had a mission on Mirial. We got into some trouble with Separatists. There was a Sith involved.” Oh, Obi-Wan had heard about that but didn’t know it had been Anakin. “He got away, but we staved him off and protected the Elders he was after. Master Unduli said that I had proven myself by Mirialan standards. I joked about getting tattooed but the idea stuck. Someone in the city we were staying in agreed to do it. It’s not where a traditional mark for that kind of thing would go, but I’m not Mirialan, so it works.” Obi-Wan prided himself on controlling his lesser instincts. After nearly being swayed away from the Order at fourteen by passion, he was constantly set on proving himself a good Jedi. But everything about Anakin spun him around. And seeing those tattoos...his first thought was that he needed to trace them with his tongue. The fact that Anakin was clever, kind, passionate, and very attractive did nothing to help his situation. He swallowed hard. 

“They’re beautiful,” He said before essentially dashing into the ‘fresher. ‘Beautiful?’ He thought, ‘Really? Why not just hand the other padawan a data pad that said ‘do you like me check yes or no’ and go all way with humiliating himself?’ He thunked his head against the wall in the ‘fresher. At least he could take care of his current problem under the spray of warm water. He hadn’t been so hard in ages. He tried to do so quickly, just get rid of a base need, but he couldn’t keep his mind blank. It kept supplying him with images of Anakin. He finally came, but his mind was still just as worked up. He’d need a very long meditation session to work through this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin wasn’t sure what to make of Obi-Wan. Ever since they’d meditated together, he couldn’t see him as just another padawan he happened to be on a mission with. Meditating was common, but blending Force signatures like that wasn’t. However it been the most peaceful Anakin had ever felt. And the way Obi-Wan assuaged his doubts, telling him he was good enough...he’d never had that. Master Unduli cared for him but she was always pushing him for things beyond himself. Most of the Council resented him on principle. But then Obi-Wan “rules are rules” Kenobi had told him on two separate occasions in the past almost two weeks that he was enough. 

Anakin wasn’t naive. He knew what lust looked like. And Obi-Wan had definitely pinned him with lust in his eyes before rushing into the ‘fresher. But lust was also common and fleeting, as Master Unduli was always telling him. But stars if he didn’t love that Obi-Wan had looked at him like that. He’d gotten looks like that before. Hell, he’d had sex before. Master Unduli didn’t like it but it wasn’t against the Code unless it involved attachment. And now Obi-Wan was in the ‘fresher and oh...Obi-Wan was almost definitely touching himself. Anakin was sure if he tried to find his Force signature he’d feel it. 

Just the idea that Obi-Wan might be getting off thinking about him made Anakin half-hard. Obi-Wan and his toned body with pale skin and auburn-streaked hair. His grey-green eyes, calloused hands running down- shit. He had to stop. This so couldn’t happen on such a small ship. He’d be mortified if either Master caught them. They wouldn’t be in trouble, but well, the idea of basically being caught by parental figures was never fun. Maybe when the mission was over and they got back to the Temple. Padawans slept with each other. It was unreasonable to keep hundreds and hundreds of above-age sentients who all had strict physical training regiments in close quarters and expect them not to have sex sometimes. Or maybe during the mission he and Obi-Wan wouldn’t be needed and could sneak off...Stories of hookups got sent around, but he’d never heard of Obi-Wan taking up with anyone like that. Maybe he was asexual. Or he preferred to keep sexual partners separate from the Order as many did. Hm. He’d have to think on it. But he very much liked the idea of seducing Obi-Wan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after one stop to refuel and living off rations for two weeks, they landed on the tiny outer rim planet where they were to intercept the information. Kalisar. A planet with few natural resources and jagged cliffs which ran straight into the oceans.

Master Jinn paid well at the hangar to keep their ship secure and to use fake names on the register. They were going to establish quarters at a cheap inn near the bar. They had the ID’s of a few of the pirates involved. Sidon Ithano was one. His crew flew under his mantle of The Crimson Corsair. He was known for his ruthlessness. Hondo Ohnaka was the crew who had the Separatist holocron with data for future strike plans. Hondo would come with a few men, as would Ithano, and the deal was to be made at a bar near their inn. They had arrived a few days early so they could get the feel of the locals, find new clothes, and not have too much suspicion aroused if they showed up to The Gray Gundark, their target location. 

Their rooms weren’t lavish but they were enough. Master Jinn had insisted that the padawans take a room with twin beds together, as padawans so rarely go to socialize on missions. Anakin kind of loved Master Jinn for that. Master Unduli had rolled her eyes good naturedly and Obi-Wan looked calm enough with the arrangement. But he always looked calm.

Getting used to the small town was part of the plan, which Anakin found to be perfect as it meant he could go bar hopping with Obi-Wan in the name of blending in. They each had assignments of persons of interest to talk to, just in case, and Anakin happily took the assignment of a male Rodian bartender. Which meant that after picking up new clothes their second day on the planet, he was practically dragging Obi-Wan to a cantina called Tsuro’s. They were to meet back at the inn in four hours. But really, if they wanted to stay out on the town, what there was of it, it wouldn’t be a big deal. The exchange wasn’t due to happen until the day after tomorrow according to their intel. 

They were both dressed in unassuming neutral colors. Anakin had a black jacket and top over loose grey pants. Obi-Wan in his olive green pants, sand colored shirt, and dark grey jacket did something a bit funny to Anakin. The way the other padawan’s dark leather boots made the outfit look slightly imposing made him very sure that he was attracted to Obi-Wan. They walked into the bar and took a seat in a secluded booth at Anakin’s direction. 

“Doesn’t this defeat the purpose of talking to the bartender?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Anakin grinned. “Nah, we don’t wanna be the guys who come in and start asking questions right away.” Anakin knew perfectly well that people did that to bartenders all the time. But they weren’t really after anything from the Rodian. Just seeing if he happened to be aware of Separatists in the area and/or interested in talking about it. It was practically time-killing for the sake of blending in. A month long mission for one crucial piece of data, then back to the war and the all its horrors. 

There were a fair amount of people in bar. Rodians and Twi’leks, but enough humans that they weren’t out of place. Anakin placed their drink order with a scantily clad waitress who came back with two very strong cocktails. 

“Trying to get me drunk?” Obi-Wan asked, sipping his drink. Though his eyes held that spark of mischief that Anakin had come to appreciate. 

“Maybe. I mean, it would be fun to have some of those crazy padawan stories be about us.” He grinned, enjoying the flush on Obi-Wan’s neck and cheeks. 

“And what kind of stories do you have in mind?” Obi-Wan drained his cocktail and Anakin signaled the waitress for two more. Then he put his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan didn’t protest. He only moved to pick up his next drink. 

“You know. Grand theft speeder, bar fights, breaking and entering. Then round the night off with finding out if it’s illegal to get intimate in a holding cell on this planet.” 

Anakin was pleased that Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the surprised look off his face at that. He recovered quickly but still. “I um, may only be on board for only part of that plan. Grand theft speeder sounds the most doable.” He averted his his and took a deep drink of his second cocktail. “Though other parts of that plan might be easier to accomplish if we skipped their predecessors.” He licked his lips and and looked intently at Anakin. 

Anakin’s felt warmth pooling in his stomach. He very much wanted to kiss Obi-Wan right this second. 

“Plus we do have to talk to that bartender before could find a speeder or a secluded spot.” 

“We should talk to that bartender right away. I don’t know why we didn’t do that first thing,” Anakin stood quickly, feeling the first pleasant buzz of the alcohol hitting him. 

Obi-Wan followed him. Luckily the bar was only moderately busy. They ordered more drinks, shots this time. Anakin was surprised that Obi-Wan took the lead on the questioning. 

“We were wondering if there’s a place in this town where we might find some people interested in a certain cause.” Obi-Wan changed his voice, lost his cultured accent and took on a gravelly quality. Anakin thought that voice could kill him. 

The Rodian looked up and Obi-Wan continued. “An effective, lucrative one.” 

The Rodian set both hands on the counter and leveled with Obi-Wan. “I don’t deal in politics. Plenty of people here got their causes. Talk to them if you want. Separatist, Republic, out here it makes no difference to most people.” 

Anakin could sense the truth in his statement, as could Obi-Wan. So they ordered another round and went back to their booth. 

“It’s possible that I may be drunk.” Obi-Wan stated, finishing his shot. 

Anakin moved in close again, put his arm back around the other padawan. “Well, it’s a good thing we finished our objective for the night then.” Anakin was buzzed bleeding into drunk as well. He smiled at Obi-Wan. “Now, as to other objectives, we still have a few things to accomplish.” 

“And where should we start?” Obi-Wan teased, pressing into Anakin’s side. 

Anakin looked at the man’s lips. “With me kissing you.”

“I agree,” Obi-Wan nearly whispered. Anakin tilted his head and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s. Stars, it was nice. They contented themselves with nips and presses, and then Obi-Wan parted his mouth just slightly and Anakin wasted no time. Anakin had experienced some good kisses, but this was by far the best. Obi-Wan fit into his frame perfectly and the hot slide of their tongues against each other had Anakin very aroused very quickly. 

Obi-Wan had his hand pressed against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin realized he was caressing just under his collar bones, where his tattoos were. He moaned that and slid his hand into Obi-Wan’s hair. He was about to see if Obi-Wan liked gentle scratching down his scalp when his comm went off. He considered ignoring it but he really shouldn’t. Obi-Wan’s was going off too, and the other padawan pulled back first to answer. 

“Master, what is it?” Anakin was happy that Obi-Wan sounded a bit impatient, but he listened to Master Jinn as well. 

“The trade off is happening tonight. Our intel was off. You and Anakin need to get to The Gundark immediately.” Hearing Master Jinn’s urgency sobered the young men up. He and Anakin left the bar, hot wiring a speeder to make sure they’d get there in time. A short, but very fast ride later and they were in front of The Gundark. By the sound of it there was already a brawl going on. 

Anakin entered to find his Master engaged in hand to hand combat with several of Hondo’s men. Master Jinn was dealing with some Crimson Corsair pirates, ‘saber already out. There were too many people fighting for this to be only two factions. Anakin joined the fray by his Master as Obi-Wan fought off an attacker. The Gundark was much larger than the dive they’d been in earlier. There was an upstairs area that looked to have private rooms where fighting was also going on. Anakin sensed something deeply off about the scenario. 

He deflected a blaster bullet and kept fighting though. He heard Master Jinn call out and direct Obi-Wan to pursue someone upstairs. The auburn-haired padawan took off. Anakin felt pulled to follow him, so he did. He felt Master Unduli’s displeasure but he had to follow. It was an imperative from the Force. 

Upstairs the fighting was less hectic but still very much underway. Obi-Wan was fighting a Weequay pirate who had a holocron under his arm. That holocron couldn’t be damaged. Anakin knew that much. He used the Force to push the pirate back and Obi-Wan secured the holocron. Something downstairs exploded. No, it wasn’t an explosion a ship had blasted at the bar with a kriffing canon! This couldn’t be over something as sensitive as data, or no side would risk doing that. Something was very wrong. 

Obi-Wan looked at him Anakin knew that he sensed it as well. Suddenly the upper level was flooded with pirates. They’d come in through blast made in the front wall of the establishment. Anakin could hear someone shouting. “Find the women in the rooms!” Rooms? They both headed where the pirates were apparently being directed, cutting them down as they could. 

They rounded a corner and what Anakin was terrifying. The back rooms were clearly for sex. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that the pirates were shackling the women, who were sex workers. They meant to take off with them. These weren’t just pirates, they were sentient traffickers. Anakin felt something dark and angry settle in the the pit of his stomach. He went after them with anger. He didn’t care if it wasn’t the Code. Thankfully Obi-Wan seemed to have no compunctions about cutting down slavers either. They had nearly cleared the room, and Anakin was handling the last of the Corsairs while Obi-Wan went to try and get the women out of their cuffs. They had this, they’d be ok. 

Neither of them sensed the flashbang thrown into the room in time to do anything about it. They were both stunned when it went off. Anakin tried to fight against the fuzzy feeling in his head. His visions was blurry and he couldn’t hear very well. Someone was trying to pick him up. He resisted, felt someone kick him in the ribs. He felt Obi-Wan. He was panicking. Obi-Wan never panicked. What was going on? Flashbang, but before that? Women. In the back room. Slavers. Shit. He had to get up, but he couldn’t get his body under control just yet. Someone was manhandling him again. He tried to pull away but then two people had him. Two people in red. There was so much noise. Obi-Wan, he had to find him. He felt his ankles being shackled. No! He he tried to use the Force to stop his attackers but he couldn’t. He was kicked in the stomach again, so hard he couldn’t breathe. Then his wrists were ‘cuffed. Everything inside him rebelled at this. He pushed through the Force. To find Obi-Wan, Master Unduli, Master Jinn, anyone to help him. He was truly panicked now. He’d rather die than be a slave again. Someone above him shouted to “collar that Force user already!”. He felt something click around his neck. Then there was a blow to his head and sunk into unconsciousness for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: Threat of rape comes up but no unwanted physical contact is made.

Anakin eased into consciousness rather painfully. His head was throbbing and he could really use some water. He blinked until things came into focus a bit better. He was on a hard surface. He couldn’t stretch his hands apart. Cuffs. At the ankles as well. There was motion to his left. Human form, trying to sit up. He waited for long minutes for his senses to improve. Finally the world was mostly in focus. Obi-Wan was on his left. Cuffed like he was, but also conscious. 

“Are you alright?” The other padawan asked. “I mean, aside from the obvious.” 

Anakin looked down. The cuffs were tight but weren’t blocking blood flow too much. He felt saw the thin collar around Obi-Wan’s neck and felt a matching pressure around his own. He tried to feel the Force but couldn’t. He tried not to panic. He wasn’t a child on Tatooine anymore. He could do this, they’d find a way out. 

“No, but I will be the sooner we get out of here.”

“I think I’ve only been awake for about thirty minutes but I haven’t seen any guards come by. So we must not have been out for long.” Anakin felt a bit better about that. Hopefully their Masters would be able to rescue them soon. 

“Fucking scumbags.” Anakin ground out. He looked at their cell. They were the only ones in it. They were in a cell, not huge but not tiny and cramped at least. No bed, one...something that may be a toilet. The doorway was narrow, just four plasma beams wide. So they had a small amount of privacy but very little. There was also one very thin mattress pad in the room. Half of him wanted to start screaming through the bars but he knew having the most time to puzzle out their surroundings would be more useful. 

“Agreed. Do you remember anything after the flashbang?”

“No.” 

“Neither do I. Wait, I think I hear someone coming!” Obi-Wan whispered the last few words. They both immediately pretended to still be unconscious. There were two pairs of feet coming towards them. Anakin listened, straining through the pounding headache. Two men were talking. They had different accents. Code-switching, actually. Going back and forth between Basic and something Anakin wasn’t familiar with. He heard them stop in front of their cell, where the door was. The conversation was low volume but he could make out a few words. “Captured”, “trade”, “Queen”. 

There was quiet for a bit but the boots hadn’t moved on. Anakin hoped the dimly lit cell would aid in giving them the illusion of being out cold. He heard the phrase, “give them another hour,” and then the boots were leaving the way they had come. 

Obi-Wan sat up again, slowly. “I agree, the sooner we’re gone is definitely better.” 

“Could you understand them?” Anakin asked. 

“Some. I’m not fluent but I know that when someone says ‘queen’, ‘sell’, and ‘Zygerria’ in the same sentence, you want to be anywhere except in shackles.” 

Anakin’s gut clenched and his blood ran cold. Zygerria. They hadn’t just been kidnapped by traffickers, they were likely en route to the galaxy’s biggest slavers. The fucking Zygerrian Empire. He fought the impulse to vomit. 

“Anakin, what is it?” Obi-Wan asked. He apparently didn’t need the Force to know that Anakin was panicking. Anakin sat up fully and backed himself against the wall as well as he could while cuffed. Obi-Wan shifted closer to him, avoiding the doorway as well. 

“I-This is my nightmare. And now I’m back here in fucking chains headed to largest slave empire to ever exist.”

“Can you explain? I know this isn’t ideal but Master Jinn and Master Luminara won’t let us just be hauled off.”

Anakin took a deep breath and looked at Obi-Wan evenly. “Do you know where I came from? Before the Temple?”

“I know you’re from the Outer Rim. Why?”

“I’m from Tatooine. I-The first nine years of my life, I was a slave.” 

Obi-Wan looked astonished. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how this is making you feel. But you’re one of the most talented padawans at the Temple. We’re going to be alright. Between us and our Masters, we’ll be just fine.” 

Anakin was comforted a bit by that. And Obi-Wan was right. They were going to be okay. They weren’t helpless. Plus plenty of people pulled off scarier things without the Force. They could do this. He nodded. 

“Ok, Zygerria is a very long ride away. Weeks, at least, depending on what kind of ship this is. If it’s for holding slaves, it might be larger which would mean slower. So, good. Not only will our Masters be after us, but this thing will need to stop and refuel before we get there. We need to get these off though.” He felt at the edges of his collar with his fingers. “Does it look like we could possibly break this manually?”

Obi-Wan leaned in as far as he could, into Anakin’s personal space. “I’m not sure. But you’re better with mechanics. You take a look at mine.” He leaned back and Anakin started his inspection. 

It took a good fifteen minutes but Anakin was sure there wasn’t a point in the thin metal bands that he could manually manipulate without tools. 

“How do these even work?” he growled in frustration. Obi-Wan looked puzzled too and was about to speak when the sound of boots was back. Louder boot were headed this way, and at a more rapid pace. They wouldn’t be able to rearrange themselves in time to make it look like they were still out. They nodded at each other. They’d have to face their captor at some point. 

Two people came to the entrance. One was human and other Delphinian. From the helmet he was carrying, Anakin knew it was Sidon Ithano. The pirate captain with the crimson fleet. Ithano grinned and it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. I hope your quarters are comfortable enough. You really shouldn’t have been poking around my trade deal, but now I’m glad you did. Force Sensitive slaves, especially trained ones, go for very high prices in Zygerria these days. Their Empire sees it as a great status symbol to make self-righteous Jedi bow before them. So in that respect, I have to thank you. And don’t worry. Your Masters won’t be coming for you. I don’t like to damage my own goods, but I will if either of you step out of line. Try anything, and I’ll just let my crew have you. Understood?” 

Reluctantly, Anakin nodded along with Obi-Wan. 

“Good! And here’s your first treat.” The bars disappeared for a few seconds as five armed guards guards came in. They took the wrist and ankle cuffs off both padawans and backed out of the room. 

Ithano threw two ration bars into the cell. Then the bars were back, and they were alone again, the pirates having walked off. 

“What did he mean about our Masters?” Anakin asked, rubbing his wrist and feeling a bit better now that he wasn’t so physically constrained. 

“He was lying. The first thing cruel people do is to make captives feel like they have no hope.” 

“Fucking Delphidian sleemo.” Anakin swore. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Are you seriously meditating right now?”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“You can’t access the Force! What good is an empty mind going to do you?”

“Meditation isn’t just about the Force! It’s-Wait, you’re right.” The other padawan had a curious look on his face. 

“That is the purpose of the collar.” 

“Right, but no collar could actually block the Force. There’s not a physical substance in the known universe that can ‘block’ the Force like it was an alpha or beta particle. Which means the collars aren’t blocking the Force, they’re just blocking how we’re able to feel it.” 

“So, six of one and half a dozen of the other? It’s the same effect.” 

“Not necessarily. I mean not all Force signatures are the same. It’s likely only able to block out our perception of it to a degree. And you have the strongest signature of anyone in recorded history.”

“You think I could exceed this thing’s threshold?” 

“Couldn’t hurt to try.” 

“The only time I’ve ever felt the Force where I could tap into it directly was with you.”

“So think about that time, meditate on how it happened.” 

They both meditated for hours. Anakin focused on the feeling of oneness he’d had with the other man. The way he’d felt calm, the pulse of the living universe at his fingertips and Obi-Wan’s gentle presence in his mind. He wasn’t quite there but he was starting to feel a kind of pull. Like the a tendril of a root or vine from some massive ecological system reaching towards him. But he couldn’t quite catch it. 

He opened his eyes. “I think I need sleep. I can’t quite focus enough.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you, by the way. For suggesting that. It was smart.” Obi-Wan smiled. A dim half smile but still. 

“We’ll get out of here somehow.” They slept back to back, sharing the thin pad. Their body heat was the only thing warm in the room. They weren’t freezing but they weren’t comfortable either. When they woke they had two liters of drinking water in the room. They’d both slept heavily, apparently. 

Anakin suggest they run through some calisthenics in the small quarters before meditating and Obi-Wan agreed it was a good idea. They spent most of the day meditating. By evening Anakin was irritated and Obi-Wan was becoming increasingly wary about where their Masters might be. Even with their Force signatures suppressed, they shouldn’t be out of options for finding them. They finally dug into their ration bars and shared the water.  
“I feel like it’s right there, I just can’t grab it.” Anakin admitted after finishing his food. 

“You’ll get it. And even if you don’t, we’ll figure some way out of here.” 

“Pretend to be compliant slaves and attack if we have to.” Anakin agreed. 

“Exactly.” 

“I can’t tell you how much I hate being here. The kind of fear and anger I feel at someone trying to reduce me to less than human. And I hate that you’re here. But I don’t hate that we’re here together. Selfishly, if this was me alone, I’d have already lost my mind.” 

Obi-Wan smiled a bit. “No you wouldn’t have. But I’m glad that if we’re in hell, at least we’re not alone and we have each other.” 

Sleep didn’t come easily that night. But both still felt better having the solid feel their backs pressed together to rely on. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luminara Unduli was losing her calm. She never lost her calm. But her padawan had been kidnapped, by slavers no less. Her padawan who’d had nightmares for years about being a slave again on Tatooine. And she couldn’t feel him in the force at all. Only rubble was left where The Gundark used to be. Ithano’s ships had blasted it to bits. She and Qui-Gon had barely gotten out. 

When the dust settled and they couldn’t find or sense their padawans, they got to interrogating. Ithano’s fleet was gone, but they had to find where they were going. They currently had Hondo Ohnaka tied to a chair in an abandoned hangar. 

“Where was Ithano going?!” Luminara demanded, igniting her ‘saber. Hondo’s cool facade seemed to finally crack. And she knew it wasn’t the ‘saber, it was her facial expression that did it. 

“Look, I don’t know! We switched out the holocrons, gave him one with bad info. Really bad info. So I don’t know where he’s going now!” 

“What kind of info?” She snarled. 

“Outposts where it would be easy to round up some slaves. Outer Rim, mostly.” 

“And why give him bad information?” 

“I’m a pirate. I smuggle all kinds of cargo. But people? People aren’t cargo.” He spat on the floor to show his distaste. “We give him bad intel, he gets caught, he stops shipping people and we get more business.” 

“How many sites were listed?” 

“A dozen or so. Enough to hop around and not get caught if you’re smart. Or, would have been, except the cities were all protected.” 

“He knew.” Qui-Gon interrupted. “He found out you were going to double cross him somehow. Otherwise he wouldn’t have destroyed the entire building like that. So he took the people he could, and got out.” 

“I knew I had a traitor in my crew somewhere.” Hondo spat again. 

“He didn’t just leave. He left with something valuable. There are people who don’t just trade in slaves,” Qui-Gon said darkly. “They pride themselves on strong slaves. Gladiators and status symbols. Like keeping an exotic pet on a leash.”

“You think that’s why they took Anakin and Obi-Wan?” Luminara asked. 

“Yes. Ithano wouldn’t have taken two Jedi unless it was worth it for him to do so. We know he trades in sentient lives. And there have been rumors. Of Force Sensitive slaves who wear collars that block their connection to the Force herself.” 

Luminara switched her ‘saber off and brought her hand to her head. Her padawan. She’d let him down so horrendously. It made sense, how they couldn’t feel them. Not a loss of them as though they died but more as a space that said ‘nothing was ever here’. 

“How do we find them if we can’t reach them through the Force?” 

“We leave immediately and comm the Council on the way. They’ll likely try and head to some out of the way fuel station eventually. Though I suspect their destination is Zygerria. It’s the only place with such infrastructure around slavery and fighting slaves in particular. But we should make use of any informants the Council might have and ask another team to be assigned if possible.” Luminara nodded. 

“Well, if you could let me go, I’d very much like to get back to-” 

“Oh, no,” Luminara said. “You’re coming with us. You’re going to get us clearance into any smuggler’s den we want. You’re going to contact Ithano and try and renegotiate your deal.”

“Do you know how much wealthy Zygerrians pay for slaves? Millions of credits! Your Order will not offer that, and neither can I.” 

“He’s right,” Qui-Gon said. Hondo smiled. “But he’s still coming with us. He could be useful. We can contact the Council en route and see about having Ithano intercepted or offered another fake deal.” 

Luminara nodded. “Come, on, let’s get moving.” She said to the Weequay pirate. 

“I have a crew! I can’t just-” 

“That’s my padawan out there! I got him out of slavery and now, thanks in part to you, he’s back in it. Get in the back of the speeder and shut your mouth.” 

Hondo held his hands up and was silent as they cut his bonds, walking between them to the speeder. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On day three they had visitors. Not Ithano but someone who had slightly less offensive hygiene than most pirates, so likely someone high ranking. 

They were sitting on the floor across from each other, meditating once again. 

“Ain’t they cute.” A voice said through the bars. Obi-Wan refused to open his eyes until he had to. 

“I don’t see what the fuss is. They look like any other humans.” Came a second voice, also male, probably Twi’lek by the sound. 

“No, these ones are special because the have the Force. And they’re trained fighters. They’re worth millions to some Zygerrians. ‘Course someone could use ‘em for other things too.” The voice laughed. 

Obi-Wan refused to respond. He hoped Anakin wouldn’t either. He wished he could access the Force then. Ideally to beat the pirates to a pulp, but also to check on Anakin. He’d had no idea that the other padawan was born into slavery. He didn’t know what he’d endured during that time and he didn’t want to pry. But he did want to offer any comfort he could and know that Anakin was still at least mostly okay. 

“I could think of worse fucks I’ve had,” The human voice continued laughing. “The one with the red hair looks like it might even be fun.” Obi-Wan reminded himself he was a stone. He would not react he would-

“Think your captain wouldn’t like it much if his sleazy crew damaged the cargo.” Anakin ground out. Anakin was more in the shadows than Obi-Wan. 

“Say that to my face, you bitch,” the man said in a low voice. 

Anakin stood in one fluid movement, embracing all six feet and considerable change of his stature. The man clearly hadn’t expected a large, muscular Jedi. Though his face was still a bit boyish despite the solid jaw line. Obi-Wan panicked for a second. He desperately hoped that this wouldn’t escalate. Not when they couldn’t access the Force. 

“I said, Ithano isn’t known for being a pirate with a careless crew. He knows about Jedi. And you’re right. We’re probably not just valuable as fighters. See, Jedi aren’t allowed to fuck. We’re supposed to meditate all our feelings away to fight better. And we’ve never lived anywhere but at the Temple. So if you fuck us, and end up costing your boss a few million credits because he no longer has nice virgin Jedi slaves to sell, he’d probably kill you.” 

“We’ll see how big and bad you look once we get to Zygerria,” the pirate snarled at them. But then both were leaving. Once the footsteps faded Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. 

“That was kind of brilliant.” he said as Anakin sat back down, back against the wall. 

“Thanks. I thought it might keep us both a little safer.”

“Hopefully they don’t find out the Order doesn’t demand celibacy.” Anakin huffed at that. 

“They don’t look like the type to go out of their way to read anything.” 

Obi-Wan had to smile at the insight. “Are you alright?” He felt the taller man hunch in on himself, holding his knees to his chest. 

“Yes and no. I hate having to talk about myself like that. Like an object.” Anakin looked lost. As intimidating as he could be, he looked much younger than his actual age at the moment. 

Obi-Wan assumed a similar position, scooting himself closer to Anakin so their sides were touching and gently nudged his head against the other man’s. It wasn’t quite like connecting through the Force but it was close. He smiled a bit when Anakin nudged him back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Afford more Jedi for this mission, the Council cannot,” Yoda said through the holo. Luminara and Qui-Gon had just hit space, heading for a refuel station that Hondo said was popular among those smuggling sensitive cargoes. 

“Master, even one team or a single Knight would help greatly. I understand we’re at war but these are our people. Our padawans.” Luminara typically had no quarrel with the Council herself but this was infuriating.

“Final on this, the Council is. However, contacts in the Outer Rim, we will notify. Hope you find your padawans soon, we do.” 

The transmission cut and Luminara hung her head. Qui-Gon put his hand over hers. “We’ll find them. We’ll do right by our padawans.” She hugged him tightly. She didn’t know what she’d do if this ended badly. She’d found Anakin by the will of the Force, and Qui-Gon had been the only other person to endorse training him. She’d bought his freedom and while not perfect, he’d soon make a fine Jedi Knight. But she knew there were people out there who existed only to break other people down. The Zygerrians made it profitable as well. She hated herself for thinking it but at least Anakin wasn’t alone. Hopefully they’d take care of each other long enough for her and Qui-Gon to find them. And then, well, gods help the pirate bastards when she did. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke up facing the wall, Obi-Wan curled around his back. He was hesitant to open his eyes or move. Nothing about the day would be different than the last. No, that wasn’t right. He couldn’t think like that. And well, this was different. 

He’d shared a bed with other people while on missions but he’d never..cuddled or anything. He didn’t even cuddle after sex as it had never been about romance or comfort. But he liked it. Obi-Wan’s arm around his torso, breathing steadily against him. It made him think of what had happened before their current situation. Not the fighting and kidnapping, but the kissing. It had been...way more than nice. He’d thought it was a matter of mutual attraction and afterwards they’d both happily go their own ways. And maybe they would have. But now they were more than assigned mission partners. They were prisoners and comrades. Possibly even friends. 

Sith, when that pirate yesterday had talked to Obi-Wan like that. He couldn’t bear it. Obi-Wan had been more collected than he had. But hearing that, directed at Obi-Wan of all people. It was unforgivable. But it made him confront the reality that the issue wasn’t simply getting out. It was getting out with minimal physical and psychological damage. He shuddered. He’d escaped the things the pirate had threatened Obi-Wan with, but only through luck. He’d had a master who preferred drinking and just plain beating his slaves to sexual assault. And he’d never granted anyone else permission to do anything like that. Anakin figured it was because he made more money for his master by fixing speeders and getting customers to overpay for it.

He refused to let that happen to Obi-Wan or himself. 

“What are you thinking about?” Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily. 

“Daring escape plans.” Anakin said. At least Obi-Wan laughed a bit at that. 

Soon enough they were up, going through exercises, and settling in to meditate. Anakin moved to lotus position and made sure his knees were touching Obi-Wan’s just slightly. He didn’t know why, but maybe the other man could help him reach through the barrier of the collar. 

He settled in and found his center, allowed useless thoughts to drop away. He could sense that tendril again. It was like looking for a black loth-cat in the dark. He felt Obi-Wan’s knees press slightly into his. Wait, that was it. He kept reaching out but not in. The darkness was outside, not in. He focused on Obi-Wan’s knees against his. He made that the central point of his world. They were both already part of the Force. He thought about how Obi-Wan’s mind had felt so long ago. He let the feeling of the collar go. It didn’t matter. The entire Living Force existed all at once inside him and Obi-Wan. He leaned forward and brought their heads together. He felt for the familiar pull of Obi-Wan in the Force and his own signature, simultaneously. 

Anakin let himself blend their signatures again, touching at their knees and foreheads, but also at the core of themselves. That tendril was there, and it was so easy to touch now. He became aware of his breath and Obi-Wan’s, then he focused on their necks. The collars. He could feel a kind of amusement at the idea that anyone thought themselves capable of cutting him off from the Force. He crushed the mechanism in the collars easily. 

He leaned back to sit up straight, grinning like an idiot at Obi-Wan. He could feel Obi-Wan reach into the Force like a man dying of thirst jumping into an oasis pool. 

“You’re incredible!” Obi-Wan said in hushed tones, smiling brightly at him. 

“Wouldn’t have thought to even try without you.” He smiled back. Obi-Wan lunged and half tackled him into a hug until they were both leaning against the wall. Anakin had zero concern for the fact that they’d gone four days without bathing. They held onto each other for a long time, taking comfort in hugging physically as well as twining themselves together in the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: Mild physical assault while naked, threats of future sexual assault

Qui-Gon Jinn was not the kind of man to panic under any circumstances. He’d fought against Sith, been kidnapped multiple times, and he was a General in the Republic’s war. So while his internal timer knew that his padawan and Anakin Skywalker had been missing for over seventy two hours, he kept his calm. He knew well that in circumstances such as these, finding a trail sooner could make a huge difference and panicking meant overlooking things. 

He’d never seen his mission partner lose her control though, and she very nearly had while questioning Hondo. He couldn’t blame her as he knew full well that Anakin had grown up as a slave. But he knew he’d have to be the one to stay centered until they found their charges. Though not for the first time he found himself disappointed in the Council. It seemed as the war dragged on, they became like any other political entity with vested interests instead of an impartial Order dedicated to balance and Light. Before the war they would have sent anyone they could to find two padawans captured by traffickers and he shuddered to think of what might have happened if Obi-Wan and Anakin had still been minors. He wasn’t sure that the Council would have fought for them even then. 

He’d watched Obi-Wan grow from a headstrong boy into a thoughtful and tactful young man. One who would be a Knight in only a few more years. Anakin could be impulsive and rash, and depending on how they were being treated by the their captors, fearful and belligerent. Obi-Wan seemed to calm Anakin though. Well, in some cases. Qui-Gon wasn’t blind. Both young men had been stumbling over each other in the small ship. Which wasn’t surprising from Anakin but for his own padawan it certainly was.

Obi-Wan was too hard on himself for his actions as an adolescent when he’d become infatuated with a girl on Corellia. Ever since then he’d rejected all forms of passion, but in a way that made him seem a bit cut off from himself rather than a person who was content with a strict interpretation of the Code. He wanted his padawan to thrive and be content, not just cut himself into the shape the Order expected. Especially not since that Order wasn’t going to go out of its way to save him from slavers. 

But Obi-Wan had shown clear interest in Anakin despite trying to hide it from himself and everyone else, and honestly it had made Qui-Gon happy to see it. He’d even insisted that they share a room, as it would be good for his apprentice to have a connection to someone else once he was a Knight. And to know that passion in small doses, away from attachment, could be very beneficial. Now it was his hope that Obi-Wan’s calm and Anakin’s strength in the Force would be enough keep them safe if not save themselves. 

He looked over to Luminara, sleeping fitfully in her co-pilot seat. He’d been a bit surprised when she’d return from an emergency landing on Tatooine with a boy of nine, insisting he be trained. Luminara prided herself on being a by-the-book Jedi. But she’d clearly formed a training bond with the boy already, and as she didn’t have a padawan, she’d taken Anakin on herself. The Council disagree with her at first but she’d never questioned them before, and her threat to leave and train Anakin anyway if she had to hit them hard. He smiled thinking about what that meeting would have looked like. Both of them considered their padawans not just apprentices but family, and had the Council not been involved in a war they likely would have scolded for that. As it was though, war took its tolls even on Jedi. Qui-Gon took a deep breath. In less than an hour they’d be docking at another seedy way station. After that, if they had no leads, they’d have to discuss moving straight on towards Zygerria. He very much hoped to find their padawans before that. Landing on the planet and tracking down two slaves, even strong ones, would be difficult. Zygerria had several large cities and they’d have to pose as slavers. According to the data he’d been reading, gladiatorial slavers were big in a few of those cities. Assuming that’s what Ithano would sell them as, and not something worse. He wouldn’t think of that though. Here and now. That’s he’d find them. 

Luminara shifted in her sleep and Qui-Gon sent a wave of calm towards her through the Force. Even without trying to feel it, he could tell she was having a nightmare about Anakin. They both knew that Ithano was gaining distance, wherever he was. One more port though. They’d find their boys. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin swallowed uncomfortably against his collar. They’d gone through all their water and they needed more. Obi-Wan was curled around him again, and it was a source of great comfort. At least they’d broken the collars with no outward signs of tampering. They still weren’t able to reach their Masters though. It may be because the ship itself had some other kind of Force blocking feature. Today they’d try and find it, if they could. Earlier explorations last night let them know that at least no one they could sense on the ship was Force Sensitive, but that could be because others were also wearing collars. It had taken a lot out of Anakin to break theirs. 

The arm around his waist tightened a bit and he placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s. Thank the Force he was here. Brilliant, calm, Obi-Wan who could be sarcastic as hell and thought his stupid jokes were funny. He couldn’t feel anyone else on the ship through the Force but he could feel Obi-Wan acutely. They were keeping their signatures meshed as a defense mechanism of sorts. He knew that despite the calm, Obi-Wan was worried too. But he could feel that the other padawan’s trust in him, in them, really. 

“You think very loudly. It’s almost like listening to a speeder hum.” The auburn haired padawan yawned behind him. 

“I’ve been accused of having rust in my engine before,” Anakin smiled. “But I’m hurt that you’d insinuate that I’m slow.” 

Obi-Wan huffed out a breath behind him, warm air on the back of his neck that made Anakin shiver. “You’re not slow. Everyone knows you’re an engineering genius.” Obi-Wan squeezed his hand gently then sat up to stretch. Anakin tried to tell himself he didn’t immediately miss being held. Anakin used the zipper on his jacket to tick off another day they’d been on the ship, in the metal just over the mattress pad in the darkened corner of their cell. This would be day four. Fuck. He swallowed again, wishing they’d get some more water. Some real food would be nice too, but he knew there wasn’t any hope of that. 

Obi-Wan was doing push ups as Anakin stretched. Then there was that sound again. Boots on a metal floor. Multiple pairs, at least four, maybe as many as six. They both sat against the wall and pretended to be meditating. 

“Alright, boys,” came a too-familiar voice. “It’s your lucky day. Nobody wants to buy filthy slaves, so we get to groom our little pets today.” 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s fear spike at that. He sent all the conviction he had towards the him, thinking ‘I will protect you, I swear’, and felt the other man’s gratitude. They were barefoot in the cell, having only their street clothes and thin jackets. 

“Stand up!” The pirate that Anakin was now calling ‘Assface’ in his head shouted. They did so. “Jackets off shirts, and pants stay here.” Assface grinned maliciously. 

Great, they’d be dragged to the showers in their underwear. Obi-Wan was reluctant but Anakin started stripping. He wouldn’t let Obi-Wan get hurt. They had to get through this. Plus they’d see some more of the ship, which would give them more to work with as far as escape plans went. Once they were down to boxers, Assface shut off the plasma bars and entered the cell, holding a blaster and with two other pirates, a human and a Rodian, standing to his left. 

“Nice and easy, now. Walk towards me. Keep your hands in the front where I can see ‘em.” Anakin did so and he felt Obi-Wan do the same behind him. Once they were through the barrier, Anakin made sure to get a quick look at the locking mechanism on their cell. It looked like it was fingerprint or card key activated. He was roughly shoved forward, into the metal corridor. Three more pirates stood there, all with blasters pointed. Obi-Wan quickly moved next to him. 

“You three!” Assface shouted to the three pirates in front who were all human. “Start moving for the showers. We’ll march from behind them. Hands in the air, little pets.” They raised their hands and started following the pirates in front of them. The fluorescent lights in the hallway were almost blinding compared to the dim light of their cell. The hallway was a long one, so they were on what had to be mid sized cargo vessel at least. There passed a handful of rooms about the size of theirs but they were unoccupied. Perhaps the other people kidnapped from The Gundark were being held elsewhere, or on another ship entirely. They were careful to keep their gazes straight ahead. 

 

They made a left turn, then a right. They passed a pair of pirates and Anakin got a whiff of engine grease. Which could mean something of structural importance near their cell. Another right, and they passed three more crew, who whistled at them and clapped as they went by nearly naked. They pressed into each other in the Force, signatures winding comfort around one another. Anakin listened carefully to the sounds of the ship. He suspected a bridge was down the other direction in this hallway, up and over going north, by the acoustics of the pirates ahead of them mumbling to each other. Which would make sense. It would mean this ship frequently carried live cargo if they had a wing, small as it was, just for it. It would also explain the engine room. He was guessing it was ancillary to the main ship, something they could hide easily from any authorities snooping around. He was lost in thought about what he could possibly do to a secondary engine room to aid in their escape when he realized they were at the showers. 

The pirates in front of them stood off to the side. Assface gestured with his other hand for them to enter. They did, and he followed right behind them. The shower was small, just one room and four shower heads with two pumps for soap. Two other pirates followed, the rest apparently staying outside. 

“Now, strip and get yourselves all nice and clean for us.” Anakin could feel both their revulsion towards this man. But they complied, not wanting this to get out of hand. They had the Force, but they were still unarmed and without a plan. Not to mention naked. The likelihood of them escaping somehow, without at least one of them getting killed, was highly unlikely. One lightsaber and maybe. But they didn’t have one, and six men armed to the teeth would get them seriously injured, along with possibly killed or raped as punishment. He felt Obi-Wan in his head, saying that if one of the pirates tried to assault them like that, they’d fight back. Anakin agreed it was one thing to try and wait for a better chance. It was another to defend themselves and each other. 

They pulled their boxers off, both trying to think of the group showers for padawans and younglings, how their wasn’t anything sexual about it, just fighters getting cleaned up. The shower heads were motion activated, so they were hit with freezing cold water as soon as they stepped under. Assface laughed. He felt Obi-Wan wonder why it was that stupid people always found cruelty amusing. “Not too bad there, Red.” Assface said to Obi-Wan. “I knew I wasn’t wrong about you. You even have some muscle. Not that it matters since I’d just flip you over anyway. You couldn’t even fight back without that Force of yours could you? Though maybe you wouldn’t want to.” 

Obi-Wan buried his Force presence in Anakin’s. Anakin told him the guy was just a sleemo making a power play. He knew he couldn’t do that or Ithano would kill him. It seemed to help the shorter man stay calm. They held their hands out for the multi-purpose soap and washed as quickly as they could without cloths under the freezing spray. It only took a few minutes. They were just about done. 

“What? Don’t think I’m good enough for a Jedi?” God, Anakin had never wanted so dearly to kill someone. Assface apparently wasn’t content with just being a catcalling piece of shit. 

“I’m a Jedi,” Obi-Wan said quickly, in that unpolished tone he’d used at the bar a lifetime ago. “We don’t feel attraction like that.” Anakin thought it was a good response. Measured, detached. 

“I’d be happy to give you a demonstration. Not that you’d enjoy it.” The crewmen laughed along at that. “It’s a shame the captain sees so much value in you. Otherwise we could make it a party. The other captives have been much more fun than you two.” The man stepped towards Obi-Wan at that, just outside of the freezing cold spray. He kept his plaster in his right hand and grabbed Obi-Wan’s face in one large hand, underneath his chin. Obi-Wan froze, looking straight ahead. He knew the pirate had a temper, and unless he had to, he wouldn’t provoke it. 

“Twi’leks aren’t bad, but look at all the smooth, pale skin.” Anakin couldn’t keep the angry look off his face, though he looked down as well, like Obi-Wan was telling him to do. Obi-Wan was tensed, but not passively. Even the idiot pirate seemed to understand body language. They would put up with so much but there were lines. And maybe they’d get killed, but they’d take him with them. He snorted and backed away. “I’d be doing your future owners a service by breaking you in. Maybe I’ll see if our captain is amenable to that. Now move it, shorts back on.” They quickly put their boxers back on and followed their captors back the same way they’d come. They weren’t given towels. There were more lewd comments from a handful of crew but other than that they made it back without incident. 

 

Two ration bars and some more water were waiting in their cell. Three and half days and only two ration bars each. They were keeping them weak, Anakin thought, going straight to his clothes in the cold air of their cell. They both dressed, pulling their thin jackets on. Obi-Wan curled up in the darkest corner of their cell. They were both shivering but he realized that Obi-Wan was also shivering out of disgust and fear. Anakin slowly moved to sit next to him and the other man into his side immediately. Anakin adjusted to drink a little water, encouraging Obi-Wan to do the same.   
They were freezing, soaked, hungry, and afraid. But they had each other. 

“I’d risk getting killed before I let him do that. I swear.” Anakin murmured against his friend.

“I know,” Obi-Wan’s teeth were chattering a bit and Anakin wrapped the Force around them like a blanket. It wasn’t great but it did help a little. Moreso as a reminder that they were no longer cut off from it. “But don’t.” Those words surprised him. “I- can live with terrible things happening. But I need you, and I need you to be alright. Because I can survive a lot. But not you dying here. Please promise me you won’t get yourself killed for me.” 

“I need to protect you.” He couldn’t just let Obi-Wan be hurt like that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

“We protect each other. But that means staying alive for each other. In that scenario, we would have fought back, but every scenario won’t be like that. I know you don’t want anything bad to happen to me, but we’re getting through this together. Alright?”

That he could understand. “Together. And that means you, too. No doing anything stupid unless it’s for both of us.”

“Deal.” Obi-Wan buried into him and Anakin wrapped his arm around him. 

They were silent for a long time. Eventually the dozed off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan woke, stiff after sleeping curled up under Anakin’s arm. He thought about the deal they’d made. Gods, they had to get out of here soon. They were rounding out day four now. They’d have to try soon, to contact their Masters through the Force. He wondered how far away they were. He’d felt the ship they were on make at least one hyper jump so who knew? Hopefully they could at least get a sense for how large the ship they were on was and how many people were on it. 

That pirate had mentioned Twi’lek captives from the bar/brothel so there were others. The feeling of the man’s hand on his throat made him want to vomit. He had felt Anakin poking around at the ship though, so maybe he’d learned something. And at least they were dry now. 

Anakin stirred beside him, waking up slowly. Feeling how fiercely the other man wanted to protect had been unbelievable. No one had ever had such a strong emotion regarding him. Not even his Master. 

 

Anakin yawned, nuzzling his head into Obi-Wan’s neck a bit. Obi-Wan turned his face into the short, slightly prickly hair. He felt contentment from his...friend? Where they friends? He felt Anakin’s contentment at the gesture. Obi-Wan had never been very tactile around other people. Maybe it was their situation, but he very much liked touching Anakin and vice versa. He knew they likely had different definitions of what physical touch meant. Anakin was so warm, too. Even in space. The taller man shifted, stretching his legs. Obi-Wan definitely needed this.

His stomach churned again as another unwelcome flashback of the pirate and being in the showers came.

“I hope I get to kill him,” Anakin said darkly. Obi-Wan had to agree. Anakin’s was warmth was the opposite of that memory though, and Obi-Wan pushed that sentiment across their bond. Not that it was difficult. Their Force signatures were practically welded together at this point. He’d never been so close to anyone, not even Qui-Gon.

“What do you think it means that we can just, blend our signatures like this? Without even trying?” He asked, hoping to divert the conversation. 

Anakin stood, stretching fully. “I don’t know. Like I said, I’ve never really connected with a person directly like that either. I mean I’ve gotten close to Master Luminara. We have a training bond, but I’ve never directly felt a signature. It’s the difference between a handshake and a hug, if that makes any sense.” 

“It does. I’ve felt Qui-Gon’s briefly but never...full on. Or for an extended period of time.” 

“It’s why I could...do that,” Anakin said, referring to the collars. “I focused on my connection to you first, and on the Force second, even though my connection to you is through the Force. Ever since we meditated together that first time before landing on Kalisar, your signature is the easiest thing for me to find.” 

“It feels so far away, somehow. Kalisar, I mean.” Obi-Wan said. So far away from that kiss with Anakin. At least he’d been able to experience that. He assessed how he felt about Anakin now. The other man was...well, he was still amazing. One of a kind, really. Strong, and not just physically or with the Force. Protective, loyal. Still annoyingly attractive. 

“Yeah,” Anakin sighed, opening his ration bar and pacing a bit. “Here, eat.” He put Obi-Wan’s beside him and Obi-Wan stood and stretched as well. “To think one minute we were drinking. And kissing,” He added with a small smile, “and the next we’re Stars know where, and someone trying to sell us to the highest bidder. 

“The kiss was nice, at least,” Obi-Wan ventured, keeping his eyes shut as he stretched over his own legs. 

“It was,” Anakin agreed, another warm bloom of happiness in their bond. 

That was encouraging, Obi-Wan thought. “I’ve um- I haven’t kissed anyone since I was fourteen.” He admitted. 

“What, really?” Anakin asked, a bit scandalized. 

“Really. When I was fourteen, I convinced myself that I was in love. With a girl not much older than me. She was a political activist on her planet, and I told Qui-Gon that I was leaving him and the Order to be with her. Less than a week after my declaration she’d been killed by a rival party. Qui-Gon was still on the planet and he took me back. He’d never even told the Council I’d left. After that, I swore to abide by the Code where passion was concerned.” 

“Did you love her?” Anakin asked quietly. 

“No,” he huffed in response. “I was fourteen, with more hormones than common sense. I was infatuated. But it did break my heart a bit, to lose her like that.”

“I can’t imagine. And you just, never got close to anyone after that?”

“No. I spent every day since then trying to prove to Qui-Gon that I deserved to be his apprentice. But when I think about it now, he wasn’t asking me to do that. He just wanted me to be able to be alright with who I am.” He stretched his arms far above his head, bend down to stretch his spine out. 

“So that’s why you’re so perfect?” Obi-Wan flushed. 

“I’m not perfect. But it’s why I follow the Code more closely than some.”

“Me and the Code never saw eye to eye, I guess.” Anakin said. “And I’m grateful to Luminara, I am. But I’m not going to be a Jedi like her.”

“I couldn’t imagine you being so,” Obi-Wan smiled. “But I like who you are. You’ll be a great Jedi.” 

Anakin sat down next to him again, pushing the ration bar towards him again. He felt the man’s happiness very strongly at that statement. 

“So, that kiss, huh?” Anakin grinned. Well, it was good to know that that particular smile was still making Obi-Wan feel a bit too warm. “Worth waiting seven years for?” He arched a scarred eyebrow and Obi-Wan had to fight to keep looking at him. 

“Honestly? I think it was.” And well, that was him being honest. Anakin looked a bit surprised at that, perhaps thinking that Obi-Wan would keep the banter going or answer sarcastically. But the other man recovered, still staring at Obi-Wan. 

“I-Would it be alright if I kissed you again?” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to be surprised. He’d thought that would be the last thing between them in this scenario. Or perhaps they were both feeling vulnerable and needed this. 

 

“We need a plan though,” Obi-Wan said, thinking out loud. “We still don’t know where the escape pods might be. And to the best of our knowledge, we’ll still need to make a refueling stop. That could be our best chance. We could hope they’d be trying to conceal us, feel our way around the guards, and try and fight our way out.”

“What about the other slaves?” Anakin asked. 

“Do we know anything about how to get between floors on this part of the ship?”

“They’re above us, which makes sense given were that engine is...Did they feel that much higher up than us?”

“I don’t think so,” Obi-Wan replied. “And guards have only come one way to get us out or deliver supplies, so this section of the ship likely angled by design to fit more sentients.” He was thinking of Anakin’s mental schematics. 

“Likely a ramp then, and not a lift,” Anakin said thoughtfully. “Refueling on a vessel like this would take about three or four hours. So we need to get on the ramp, get the other slaves, and then fight our way off the ship, and hope that blasters are enough to get us to our lightsabers.” 

“We have to be very careful. Make sure we silence anyone we come across.” Obi-Wan agreed. Anakin was quiet for several moments. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just-” He took a deep breath. “Not great odds, are they?” 

“Would you rather wait until Zygerria?” He meant it seriously. There could be angles he wasn’t seeing.

“No, I mean, I think this is our best shot. Zygerria will be..hell. I mean it will be crowded, they’ll shackle us again. Even if Ithano gets close, we might not be able to do anything. We’d be more surrounded. Better to try and escape from one ship than from an entire planet.” 

“Alright. So we wait. We meditate.” Obi-Wan said with finality. 

“And we protect each other.”

“And we protect each other.” 

Anakin hugged him then. When they pulled back Obi-Wan reach up to kiss his cheek. Anakin leaned down and kissed him again on the mouth. He’d never kissed the other man while they were standing up. He liked Anakin’s height, how he had to reach his arms up to get them around his shoulders. He felt a hand against the back of his head, just resting gently. He pressed himself closer to Anakin. Being able to feel how much they were both enjoying this was heady. Like being drunk but much better. Oh, tongue. This was more familiar, like at the bar. The heat between them so strong. He pulled back, very aware of how aroused he was getting. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we both need some sleep.” He murmured. 

 

“Alright,” Anakin said, dropping a kiss into his hair. “You know, before Kalisar and that fight, I had this whole plan of how I was going to get you to like me.” 

“I already liked you.” 

“But I didn’t know that until after you saw my tattoo,” Anakin grinned. 

“Gods,” Obi-Wan said, embarrassed. 

“I’m pretty sure Qui-Gon insisted on us sharing a room for a reason. Master Luminara was less than thrilled at that.” 

 

“Really? Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan had to laugh at the idea of his mentor setting him up with someone. “I was never any good at keeping things from him. I’m sure he knew I liked you before I did.” 

“I had a whole plan, though. I was going to try and find some time where we could sneak off to the ship together, or where our Masters would be busy and we wouldn’t be.” 

“Anakin Skywalker had a plan to seduce me?” Obi-Wan grinned, drinking a bit of water and settling down on the mattress pad. 

“I did. I thought you were like Luminara. Very serious about the Code. But then you didn’t brush me off, and I found out you were funny and sassy, and that you’re those things as well someone who just...had the kind of calm I could never find.”

“I wish that plan could’ve been carried out.” Obi-Wan said, a bit seriously. 

“Oh?”

 

“Mm. Definitely preferable to worrying about my first sexual experience being at the hands of slavers.” He’d meant it as a joke but it had come off rather darker than the gallows humor he was aiming for.

Anger and worry flowed across the bond from Anakin. “It won’t be. I promise.”

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I just...this morning was extremely unpleasant.” 

He felt Anakin curl around him. His larger frame did feel safe.

 

“I know. I’ll kill him if he tries to. I mean that. I’ll do my best to keep our deal, but if you knew something like that was gonna happen to me, you’d intervene if you could.” 

 

“I would.” He admitted softly. 

“And if...It’s not ideal. But if it helped at all, you could ask me. I mean so it wouldn’t be like that your first time.” He could feel how much Anakin hated saying that. The hate had nothing to do with them though, and everything to do with where they were. It was a kind offer. Anakin was trying to offer whatever measure of freedom he could to him. He sent his appreciation to the other man. 

 

“Maybe. For now I’m holding out hope of an escape.” Anakin nodded, but they both knew that the only thing truly worse for them right now would be a botched escape. It was a long time before either found sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon looked around the way station they were at. A large bar area, a stage for performers that wasn’t being used currently. Various merchants of both legal and illegal substances milling about. He felt Luminara nearby, and Hondo talking to some Rodians at the bar. He casually made his way over, like they’d planned, so he could pick up on any discrepancies in the people Hondo talked to. 

 

Making a polite request of the bar tender, he sat down close to Hondo but not too close. 

“-that’s how Ithano screwed us!” The Weequay pirate had been telling people that Ithano had double crossed him. In this version, The Crimson Corsair had stolen valuable cargo in a shootout and had never intended to hold up his end of the deal. Enough pirates and smugglers hated Ithano for having actually done similar things to them, so it worked well. He listened closely to the replies. One of the Rodians said they were keeping to easy jobs. Nothing too obscure or too illegal as it was easier to get by that way with a war going on. Qui-Gon couldn’t find a lie in that. His second agreed, adding that they hadn’t seen Ithano, but if they had, it wasn’t risk incurring the man’s wrath. Qui-Gon felt a half-truth in that. He stood, reaching back to retie his hair. That was their signal. He pretended to walk around the bar as if he knew someone, then stopped behind the Rodians and pulled his blaster out. Hondo did the same. 

 

“Now,” Hondo said. “It isn’t nice to lie to old friends. We’re going to take a walk out this back door, and you’re going to talk to some of my other friends, who are already standing behind you.” He grinned widely and Qui-Gon put his blaster to the lying Rodian’s back. 

He felt Luminara waiting, as she’d use a different way to get to them in the alley. Once outside, he took over. 

“We won’t hurt you if you give us the information we want,” he said evenly. Luminara came around from the front of the alley. “Ithano has something of ours. Something he stole that he has no right to. I have good intel saying that you,” he eyed the shorter of the two, “have some kind of idea about where he is. And if you know Ithano so well, then you know what he’s been trading in these days. So I’m sure two gentlemen such as yourselves would understand the urgency of this.” 

The shorter Rodian hung his head, then raised it again. “If I tell you, you say nothing about us?” 

“Not a word,” Qui-Gon nodded, adding a small wave of suggestion from the Force. “You can trust us.” 

“I can trust you.” The Rodian sighed. “I know someone. He used to run with us, but he was good. Very good at what he did. Ithano gave him an offer. At first he didn’t want to take it, but you don’t say ‘no’ to Ithano. So he went. But he still talks to us sometimes. Let’s us know what they’re up to, as a courtesy between professionals.”

“And what are they up to now?”

 

“They’re dropping off a big payload. Bound for Zygerria.”

 

“We assumed as much. But that’s very far away. Where would Ithano stop for fuel if he was running for Zygerria? I assume he’s made this trip before.” 

“I don’t know where they stop!” A blatant lie. Qui-Gon loomed over the Rodian. 

“Try again,” he said intently, pushing his blaster into the man’s gut. 

“Felucia!” He held his hands up. “When they’re moving fast they stop at Felucia. There’s a station there, southeastern hemisphere of the planet. Some run-down place that doesn’t ask questions! Waenn’s! That’s it!” Qui-Gon couldn’t feel a lie, but it didn’t make sense. 

“They’d risk putting themselves along a major trade route while they refueled?”

“Yes! Like I said, no questions. I think Ithano knows someone there.”

 

“And your former crew member who’s with him now? What’s his name?”

“Secco! Gris Secco!” He nodded to Luminara and she stepped up beside him. They mind-wiped the Rodians, then quickly left the alley. 

Hondo came with them. “Okay, you got your info. Now you let me go!” 

He looked at Luminara. Hondo wasn’t likely to be of much further use to them. She nodded. 

“Hah! It wasn’t so bad working with you. If you catch up to Ithano, kill him. He’s never been good news to anybody.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded and headed back to the hangar with Luminara. They had more than enough fuel to make it to Felucia. ‘Waenn’s’ he thought. That was the station they had to get to. His comm went off as they were closing up the exit ramp. The Council. Warily he took it. 

“Master Jinn,” came a curt voice. 

 

“Master Windu. What can I do for you?” 

 

“We need to know if you have any leads on your padawans.”

“As a matter of fact, we do. We’re going to Felucia. We think it’s where Ithano will refuel.” 

“You do know that Ithano has a fleet under his control.” 

“And you know it’s my padawan out there.” 

“Kenobi isn’t a youngling. A couple more years and we’d expect him and Skywalker to get themselves out.” 

 

“Is that what you would have done had Depa been kidnapped by slavers?”

“That’s not-”

 

“It is. We are going to find our padawans. If you won’t help us, we’ll do it on our own.”

 

“And Master Unduli feels this way as well?”

 

“I do,” Luminara said from behind him. “This Order used to know what it meant to be Jedi and not Republic soldiers.” 

Mace looked outraged on the holo. “Are you saying-”

 

“I’m saying I’m getting Anakin and Obi-Wan back. The Chancellor and the Senators can wait. We’re nothing if we don’t take care of our own.” 

Qui-Gon ended the call there. 

“That man!” Luminara ground out. “How can he sit there as though padawans are expendable?! They can fight for a cause but not expect that cause to fight back for them? This isn’t who we are.” She ended sadly. 

“No, it’s not. But we’d best get prepped for flight. There’s almost a week between here and Felucia.” 

Luminara nodded and went to the pilot’s cabin. Qui-Gon found himself wondering who it was he was fighting for these days.


	4. Chapter 4

Gris Secco wasn’t a monster. He’d drawn a short straw in the station he was born to, like so many on the Outer Rim. But he’d been gifted with an innate understanding of how computer systems worked. It was how he’d made a living his entire life. First by obtaining simple requests for his father’s friends. Information was its own kind of currency, and people were always willing to exchange credits for it. Later he’d taken up with friends of his who had connections to successful smuggling rings. 

In these endeavors, his skill set had always been prized. He could create anything from practically nothing. Well, what looked like nothing to most people. Ship IDs, captain’s logs, forge a signature to make them look like a Republic operation if he had to. He could hack into almost any kind of system. If you could manipulate certain kinds of information, well, that was better than money in a lot of situations. He’d made his way into a heavily guarded database for a mission long ago. It was more daring than he should have gone for, but he’d been young and invincible. Word of it got spread around those who traded in such currencies, and he’d been contacted by a representative of the Crimson Corsair himself. Never had he intended to go so deep. Smuggling ration bars, medical supplies, sometimes low level street drugs had been it for his crew. But you didn’t say no to Ithano. The representative had given him several examples to prove that point. 

So for the past too many years, Secco had been aboard the central ship in Ithano’s small fleet. He kept to himself mostly. There were a few members of the crew who were decent enough, but they tended to not last so long. As long as Secco did what Ithano wanted, he wasn’t asked for much else. Yet these days there was such a heavy price tag on silent complacence. Ithano didn’t become wealthy as a pirate by sticking to easy loads and mediocre payouts. Only the finest, most valuable cargo was worth his time. As the war drove people across the galaxy from violence, killed innocents and soldiers alike, sentients became the cargo. Secco stayed as far away from the cargo as he could. It was easier that way, to keep his head down and stay quiet. He had plenty in his bank account but there was nowhere for him to go since Ithano would just kill him. 

And then there was this morning. After that he couldn’t keep feigning blindness. He’d pulled an all nighter, staying up to forge credentials for their refuel stop. Just a bit of extra tight security in case anyone was asking questions, so the hangar could truthfully tell any authorities that they hadn’t been there. He’d been making his way to his bunk when his least favorite person on the forsaken ship had grabbed him. He was a human with a hooked nose, average height, and a broad frame. He went by the name of Rev and took pride in his reputation for cruelty and drunkenness. He’d been pulled aside by the oaf and told he’d be on prisoner duty. Apparently the most prized cargo they currently had hold of needed to be escorted to the showers. He wasn’t an idiot. He stayed on the ship during the Kalisar assault, but the fact that they were carrying Republic property in the form of Jedi got around. He’d try to say that cargo management wasn’t his station, but Rev had laughed, saying they were collared, so they didn’t need fighters, just bodies. So he’d complied, and now he was living in a different world than the one of two hours ago.

He’d seen the power play in Rev forcing captives to strip, the hauling them to the showers. The way the red-faced drunk had almost assaulted someone so egregiously. He’d hated watching that. Couldn’t imagine those people, the same age as some of his crew had been on their first jobs, treated like that. With the insinuation that the Twi’lek and human women below were being treated even worse. They weren’t ‘property’ or ‘cargo’ anymore, they were faces. Sentients. He had to tell someone, if only to not feel so alone with the knowledge. So he’d comm’d his old friend from his first crew. They had a safe word. After so many years he didn’t think he’d ever have the guts or the reason to use it. But Secco was done. He was getting out. Out of Ithano’s crew and out of smuggling. He knew how to make someone disappear and hopefully, he could maintain his ghost status long enough to make it not worth Ithano’s time to chase him. Or he’d be killed. Either way, it would be better than this. Nothing even in the seedy bars frequented by his father’s friends had he found anything as sickening as trafficking in sentients. He would try and get off at Felucia, and one way or another, he’d never be involved with a run to Zygerria ever again. He’d have to make his own way to a meetup point with his old crew, but Ithano would be so eager to get en route to the slave empire that it could buy him enough time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had a problem staying still. It existed before he’d come to the Temple. Days in a cell were not something he tolerated easily. And things were slipping. He’d read in guides for POWs that keeping track of time, maintaining a routine, and not giving up on the things you could do like cleanliness rituals were important. He was trying, but it was getting more difficult. They weren’t given food or water on a regular schedule. Partly to keep them weak and partly to keep them disoriented, he figured. All they had was the dim second hand light in the cell so tracking time would get trickier they longer they stayed. They’d been thrown some dental health packets, toilet paper, and the inconsistent ration bars and water. One shower, but the less said about that the better. They were on day seven now. A standard week as captives. Despite breaking the Force collars early on they hadn’t been able to do anything to get out. 

Wake up, stretches and exercises, meditate. Talk about what they’d meditated about. Sleep. Well, there was the kissing that happened sometimes. It was definitely the highlight of his days. The longer they were in the cell, the harder it got to convince themselves that their Masters were coming for them. Obi-Wan had said that he’d been able to feel Qui-Gon even at great distances. Surely their Masters hadn’t been killed. They’d been unlucky padawans to be captured, but Master Jinn and Master Unduli were excellent and highly skilled Jedi. If he could just reach out to his Master, let her know where he was, it would make so much difference. 

 

He felt Obi-Wan stir in his sleep, and almost without thinking sent him a wave of calm. Obi-Wan was a year or two older than him, but somehow he felt responsible for the other padawan, though Obi-Wan was just as protective of him.

But the way Assface looked at him...well, he had a grim hope that he would get to kill the bastard personally. He wondered vaguely though, about life after this. If they were rescued before they stopped for refueling. They’d go back to the Temple, maybe a couple days of downtime, and then back to the war, separate missions. They weren’t only trained as Jedi of course. They were soldiers, too. Their Masters were Generals and they were Commanders. It was hard to think of that identity at the moment. But he’d have to continue in the war without Obi-Wan. The thought struck him as patently unfair. He mused that it would have been like Master Unduli telling him he had the Force then leaving him on Tatooine. He didn’t know what to do about that feeling. He had friends. He’d had sex. But there was never anyone like Obi-Wan, someone he wanted to keep by his side for as long as he possibly could. Attachment. Right. This was attachment. 

Despite over half the Council not trusting him, he’d been a good padawan learner. A few explosions here or there, especially when he and Ahsoka were together, but nothing outside the usual. Some drinks in his downtime, a sexual partner for a few hours maybe, but no serious breaches or things that every other apprentice didn’t do. It was hard for him to meditate but so what? He could also pilot anything with an engine. He sighed. He shouldn’t be wrapping himself up in his head so much. Instead he should nudge Obi-Wan awake before his cellmate started mumbling about his loud thinking habits. He huffed sleepily onto the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. Then applied his teeth in a gentle bite. 

“Mmm. Am I being mauled by a loth-hound?”

“Maybe.” Another bite. Obi-Wan laughed and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Anakin was kind of amazed at how even in a dim cell, with their terrible padawan regulation haircuts, Obi-Wan could look so...perfect. If they got out of this, he was stealing a Temple cruiser the second they got to the Temple, and taking off with Obi-Wan for a week with a note to not come looking for them. They’d find some lush green planet with waterfalls and pools to swim in, and just take their time. He’d give Obi-Wan the best first sexual experience he could ever want, preferably under the open sky, and his second and third until they couldn’t think straight. Then he’d consider getting back to the war. 

They silently moved into their morning pattern. After push ups and stretching he thought that surely they’d be stopping for fuel soon. A week in a ship with an estimated forty-five crew and they’d have to before long. A few more days, max. He knew they’d left from Kalisar, abandoning the closest ports in their neck of backwater space. Which suggested that their Masters, or at least one of them, was alive. Ithano had said they were a non issue but well, pirate. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to bust the locking mechanism yet. There wasn’t much in it when he tried feeling it through the Force, with Obi-Wan’s help. So either more Force suppressing crap, or he had to up his meditation game again. So today they were experimenting with meditation. First he’d try to sense the plasma bars. If that didn’t work, he’d try some Healers’ practices that Obi-Wan knew. If he couldn’t feel mechanical objects, he could try for organic ones. 

After his first few attempts, he couldn’t feel the bars, even when Obi-Wan meshed their signatures. Obi-Wan could sense them, and to an extent the lock, but he didn’t know how to manipulate a lock from the inside. Also, it was important that they sense the lock. They didn’t want to open it if it would set off an alarm to do so. 

So, he was going to try and play Healer. Obi-Wan was guiding him. “Focus on my Force presence. I know you can feel that,” the auburn haired man said. He did. “Now, focus on thinking of me as a physical being. My outline at first, just something vague.” He focused. He knew there was a body in front of him, but he needed to find Obi-Wan’s real presence. Not just his spiritual one. He thought of the body itself. The defined muscles, the half smile that always quirked the right side of the mouth up, the steady heartbeat he’d felt so many times...there!. He could see in a way that had nothing to do with his eyes. 

“Ok, I found you.” 

“Good. Now, try and feel individual parts of me. Hone in on my heartbeat. See if you can feel it.”

Anakin focused. He tried to allow the heartbeat to come to him instead of forcing it, as Obi-Wan had instructed him so many times. How was this so easy with him and no one else? The steady, sure, beat was there. He even had a map in his head, could sense the chambers working to pump blood, receiving, oxygenating, releasing. It was amazing. “You can feel it.” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I can.” 

“Now, just...let yourself listen to whatever part of me you want. Heart, lungs, diaphragm, stomach. If you can feel my heart like that you should be able to get at least a general sense of everything else.” 

He relaxed and just let himself pay attention as the Force revealed the inner workings of his friend. He could feel the lungs expanding, the diaphragm, the kidneys and liver, the stomach. One he had that he went further. Bones, the fine calcium ridges which shaped those cheekbones. The ribs expanding with the organs, bright dots of energy, matter in various forms in constant circulation. The rush of blood through narrow passages, through bones, contributing to marrow. He knew everything. The shoulder blades that always carried too much tension, the flat stomach full of acid, the scar tissue left deep in a muscle after the skin outside had healed and shed many times over. Pools of energy, the drive the mind carried, the absolute stubbornness to do the right thing, echoes of regret, memories of joy, intertwining with blood and light and bone. He opened his eyes and was unsurprised to feel himself tearing up. 

“Anakin, what was that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never...I thought that was a Healers’ exercise!”

“When I learned it, yes. But I’ve never felt like that when any Healer looked at me.” 

“What did it feel like?”

“Like...those old tales of spirits weighing your soul before you go to the afterlife. Like you saw all of me.” 

“I think I did.” He wiped his eyes. He didn’t know how that had happened. Or how it was possible. 

“I was going to ask you to expand, to see if you could feel anything past that. But, maybe we should take a break?”

“Yeah, good idea.” They passed the water bottle back and forth for a bit in silence. “Did you ever think of a life outside this?” Anakin asked, after awhile. “I mean, I know when you were fourteen. But, after that?”

“I don’t know. I tried very hard not to. But sometimes I did. I mean, I think everyone does. I wondered if I’d be ok with never having a family, children, a spouse. But I tried so hard to push those feelings down. I wish I’d talked about that more with Qui-Gon. Talk, rather. I’ll do that when we get out. Have you?”

“Oh yeah. When Master Unduli first found me I was so happy. I mean, my mom loved me. But she was always sad. I think she hated herself a little, for birthing a child into slavery. But then I met a Jedi. And I didn’t question it because I wanted to have this one good thing. And my mom wanted it for me too. I thought that if she said it was good, it had to be. I don’t know if I’d ever seen her really happy before that. So I left with them. And around two years later, I felt it. My mom was gone. I felt it as surely as I’d ever known anything. And by then I’d had other dreams. Ones of being a pilot, a pirate, a spy. But I stayed, because this was the only thing that I knew besides being a slave. I mean I love it. Parts of it. As much as losing her hurt, I didn’t know what else to do.” He felt Obi-Wan’s hand entwine with his. 

“I’m sorry. I can see how that could drive someone far from the Jedi.” 

“It didn’t though. I mean I still want to be a Jedi. I think. This war is awful, but I think I want this still.” He does only think. He’d never been totally sure. But he reassured himself that all padawans felt this way. No one is 100% sure of anything, and if they were, they were lying. 

“Master Jinn is always telling me to look at all angles. But I don’t, not really. After that incident when I was fourteen I tried so hard to be the perfect Jedi. But right now? Having a family doesn’t seem so strange. A padawan in my year left. He was seventeen, and he left for another man and at the time I was so confused. How could someone just turn their backs on the Temple? I don’t know if I understood the value of love until this. Until I was so far away from anyone I considered family that I couldn’t feel it.” 

“ I could always feel how much I loved Ahsoka. I mean as a sister. She’s just...always there for me. No matter how much the Council hates me, she loves me.” He missed her dearly. He hoped that after all of this, he’d be able to see her again. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. He didn’t have a friend like that, but he could see coming to care for another so strongly.

Finally, when they’d resumed their meditation, Anakin felt the lock. Not right away, but with some practice. He had to be more active about sensing it than he did a living person which was frustrating, but he had it! He felt its drive, its source. The low hum of the circuitry, so alien from the heartbeat a few hours earlier.. He couldn’t feel the individual parts yet, but he had the lock! He opened his eyes, thinking to tell Obi-Wan he had it, and then he’d felt footsteps. Bodies down the hallway, coming once again. Obi-Wan felt it the second he did. They pretended sleep for the second time, both of them knowing at once what was coming.

Ithano. Anakin could feel him now. Not as easily as Obi-Wan, but he was distinct in his sense of careless malice. “My prizes,” the captain had said, triumphantly. And there, it lived. The heart beat in the Force that Obi-Wan had guided him to. A kyber crystal hung on Ithano’s own belt. “Soon, their time will come,” the man continued. “Fuel, and then the freedom of hyperspace. This should be one of our best payouts yet.” Of course he had to say that. For them to be high tailing it half way across the galaxy, well, a crew wouldn’t appreciate that without a reward. 

Fuel! He felt Obi-Wan’s signature perk up. The other boy ventured carefully into Ithano’s mind. Anakin was terrified, and putting on the performance of a lifetime by pretending to be asleep. If Obi-Wan touched his mind and Ithano suspected it, the could be in serious trouble. But he felt Obi-Wan’s surety and he trusted the other man. He felt Obi-Wan oh-so-gently prod the captain’s mind, delving into where ‘fuel’ might take them. He felt the peaceful signature glow happily. 

“And as to their...training?” a familiar voice rasped out. 

 

“No. They are prized goods until they’re sold. Your attentions should be elsewhere. Or do you need reminding of that?”

 

“No, sir. Just asking, sir.” It played out in Anakin’s head. He could use the Force to grab the ‘saber. But then what? He couldn’t unlock the door yet. They’d be sitting ducks, re-collared or worse. He felt Obi-Wan’s patience and knew he had to wait for a real opening. But fuck, it was so close. Eventually the captain moved on and they were alone again. 

“Felucia!” Obi-Wan hissed when the pirates had left. “That’s where we’re getting fuel!” 

“Felucia is always busy! We could get away! Are you sure though?” 

“Yes. I didn’t touch his mind directly, I just...skimmed it. That’s where we’re headed. And it makes sense. It wouldn’t be expected.” That was true. It was a bit out of the way but not terribly inconvenient.

“Felucia,” he repeated happily. He leaned and kissed Obi-Wan, who kissed him back and smiled gently.

“Soon. We should sleep in shifts, make sure we don’t miss anything leading up to the fuel stop.” Obi-Wan said calmly. He nodded, reluctant but aware that they would only have one real chance. And the lock. He needed to try again. Taking a deep breath he focused on his task. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was worried. Normally she figured Anakin could take care of himself, but her own Master wouldn’t tell her where he was. Which wasn’t too unusual, but Ahsoka could feel the avoidance in it. Master Secura would normally roll her eyes and say that not even Anakin was sure of where he was or what he was doing half the time, but this time she just said that he was “on a mission with his Master.” She figured it was technically true, but she was uncharacteristically quick to dismiss the issue all together. 

Ever since they’d been younglings together she’d known how to find Anakin. She had been...too exuberant in her early years for most other younglings to find her company pleasant. But Anakin had been even more isolated than her when he’d come to the Temple so relatively late in life. And then most other younglings and padawans resented him for immediately having a Master and not having to work for that relationship. But she understood. She knew he had worked, had suffered, and he liked her energy and how fast she talked. They hadn’t been looking for each other but they’d chosen each other half out of need and half out of instant connection. When she was ten and scared no Master would ever choose her, Anakin had insisted the both sneak out in the middle of the night and have a ceremony. They’d pricked their fingers with a small blade and pressed them together, her dark amber blood and his crimson mixing. “We’re family now,” the thirteen year old human had declared. “You’re my sister. So no matter what happens, we’ll stick together. If they don’t give you a Master, I’ll leave with you.” And Anakin had meant it.

She had never cared about her parents except to be grateful they’d let the Order have her. Family had never been a word that applied to her until then. But now she was someone’s family. Which led to her current situation of sneaking out into the Archives in the middle of the night. 

She watched mission logs go by on the screen. Horror story after horror story of war playing out in deceptively simple objectives and parameters. But finally she had hacked in and found what she was looking for. And really, it wasn’t hacking so much as...expertly guiding herself with just a teeny bit of decryption. 

“What are you doing?” 

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Kriff, she’d been so careful. She grinned at Barriss. “Nothing! Just um, late night, couldn’t sleep so figured I’d um...catch up on Order news.” 

“Encrypted Order news? The kind only the Council is supposed to know about?” 

“Heh...Look, what is encryption really, except a puzzle?! Jedi like puzzles! One of the Trials is a puzzle!” She was blushing and stammering but she didn’t care. 

“What are you actually up to? And no, I won’t rat you out. I am curious though.” Barriss arched a brow. Ugh. Leave it to Barriss to be able to know what she was doing. 

“Ok, look. My friend isn’t here. But I don’t think he’s where Master Secura says he is either. So I’m...independently verifying my information.” 

“Your boyfriend, Skywalker?”

“He is not my boyfriend! We are platonic life partners! He’s like my brother. Why does everyone think we’re together?”

“Because that’s what most padawans do?” 

“Well, it’s not us. And I’m worried about him. Look.” She gestured towards the readout. He’s been listed as a POW. Just not officially.” Suddenly she was very intent on the screen. “Kidnapped, request for additional Jedi denied?” She murmured. “He’s been…” No. This couldn’t be right. The Order wouldn’t just let someone go like that, especially not two someones…”Skywalker and Kenobi...taken as POWs on Kalisar.” 

“Kalisar? That’s out near Wild Space. People out there aren’t prisoners of war they’re...they’re just fodder. Slaves, most often.” Something dark settled in Ahsoka’s chest. Anakin. Was it possible he wasn’t just missing, but worse? Kalisar was well past the boundaries of the war. Sentients out that far were well, there was a reason that padawans underage didn’t go out there. And Anakin had been through so much...She kept reading. Suspected en route to Zygerria? Zygerria?! The slave empire? She was hyperventilating. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder, and a wave of calm. 

 

“I’m sorry. That’s horrible.” Barriss said. 

“I have to go,” she said in a hollow tone. 

 

“Excuse me?”

“Anakin. He said. When I was ten years old he told me we were family. And that if I didn’t get a Master, he’d leave the Jedi with me. I have to go after him. He’d go after me.” 

 

“You could get kicked out for that.” Barriss said coolly. . 

“I don’t care! What else am I supposed to do? I think Master Secura knows...or she knows enough not to tell me. We’re family. Family looks out for each other.” She nodded mostly to herself. She could and would do this. 

“You need a plan. You can’t save someone if you don’t know where they are. So where are they now?” Ahsoka was a bit shocked at the frankness in the other girls’ tone. But she was right. 

“I...I’ll have to meditate first.” Barriss nodded at that. 

“Well, get on with it, you only have a couple more hours before daylight.” 

“And what are you doing?”

“Mission start date. One standard week ago. Last contact with Master Jinn, two days ago from a Way Station on Xerant III. I’m going to chart their course.”

“Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me.” 

 

“I don’t hate you. I-I almost lost Master Vos once. The Council couldn’t send help and I nearly panicked. I have an idea of how you feel.” 

“This isn’t help with homework. This is...if I do take off and someone finds out you helped me, it could be just as bad for you. Both our Masters are on the Council.” 

“I have my reasons.”

Ahsoka scowled but closed her eyes in concentration. She let everything go except for Anakin. She focused on their connection, which started inside herself. She’d used it as a tether before. Hopefully she could do so again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was focusing on the lock. He was, because they’d be docking sooner rather than later, and he’d have to be able to get it open. He was open in the Force, all being and will. And he felt...something. Something familiar. A call towards home, but not a home he really knew. Just some vague echo in the vastness. But it was persistent, distracting him from the lock mechanism. It was like...some annoying kid sister! Ahsoka! 

He latched onto the signature, taking Obi-Wan with him. Ahsoka! And he felt the answering call. This, he told Obi-Wan, this was family. His signature caught onto the ghost of hers. ‘I’m here’ he said. 

‘Where are you?’  
‘Captive. Me and Obi-Wan. Being held by slavers and heading to Felucia.’  
‘Master Jinn?’

‘I don’t know. Haven’t been able to sense him.’ 

‘Okay. I’m coming for you.’ 

 

Anakin felt relief for the first time all week. Ahsoka had found them, she and Master Secura would come. Thank the Force. He opened his eyes and beamed at Obi-Wan. 

“That was Ahsoka! She’s coming for us on Felucia!” he couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face, even when Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed him, laughing as well. “We aren’t alone.” He was so relieved to utter that phrase. 

 

“No, but we haven’t been for some time.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “Why do you think Ahsoka could find you but Master Unduli can’t?”

Anakin frowned in thought. “I think it’s our connection. It’s like you and me but not as strong. It’s not something that feels so outside myself like a Training Bond. It starts from in here.” He made a fist against his chest and watched Obi-Wan’s grey-green eyes process that. 

“Attachment.” Obi-Wan said finally, but he smiled a bit. “How I, I mean how I feel about you. You’re not just another padawan I’m on a mission with. I think that’s why our signatures are strongly connected.” 

“It’s how I feel about you too, though. And Ahsoka. I mean she’s my family and you’re important to me.” He’d never get the Temple’s teachings on sentiment. “And it seems to be the thing that might save us.”

“I agree. I wouldn’t change it for anything.” But there was something a bit sad in Obi-Wan’s smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Felucia!” Ahsoka exclaimed to an almost empty library. “They’re going to Felucia for fuel.” 

“So how are you able to access them if their Masters presumably can’t?” 

“Because it’s Anakin. We’ve always been close. His was the first Force signature I ever felt besides my own.”

 

“It would check out with the mapping I’ve done. And if it’s a trap?” 

“No, pirates couldn’t forge this kind of trap. Meaning if it wasn’t that hard for me to find out where Anakin is, the only thing stopping the Council is well, the Council. They’ve been awfully focused on themselves lately.” Ahsoka frowned as she said it, but it was true.

“Master Secura wouldn’t like that line of questioning.” Barriss charged.

“Neither would Quinlan,” Ahsoka said, defiantly. Surprisingly Barriss smiled at that. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. He does have a record of rule breaking. Speaking of, are you honestly going after him?”

Ahsoka frowned. “Maybe. I’m going to comm Master Unduli first.” Barriss nodded as she pulled up the comm link in the dark.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luminara was supposed to be resting, but her mind was chaotic. Qui-Gon was a steady pilot but he was pushing himself. They were both so focused on getting their boys back. She thought it must be accidental when her comm went off, but it was persistent. She checked and saw it was Ahsoka, and stood quickly to reroute through the ship’s primary system. 

“Ahsoka!” She said to the partial holo of the girl. She must be somewhere with poor lighting. 

 

“Master Unduli! Are you okay?”

“I am. Though I take it you’re calling about Anakin?”

“Yes. I’m worried about him. Do you know where he is?”

“Unfortunately, no. He and Obi-Wan were taken on a mission. We’re in pursuit of them.” She didn’t have the heart to tell her padawan’s best friend that he had been taken by slavers. 

“I know. I’m not supposed to, but I found out. I meditated and I found Anakin!”

“What?!” 

“I know. About Zygerria and everything. But listen, they’re going to land on Felucia. A southern stop called Waenn’s.” 

“We know, that’s where we’re headed. How were you able to contact him from so far away?” She cared for her padawan very much and their distance was still too great for the Training Bond to stretch. 

“I just could. We’re close.” Luminara smiled softly at that. They were too close. They weren’t friends but more like family. However she may have tried to keep them apart as younglings, it had never worked. They were aware of each other in a way that twins who shared a womb were. The Council didn’t approve but well, she wasn’t much concerned about the Council just now. 

“Master Jinn and I will get them back,” she assured the Togruta girl. 

“Okay but...hurry. They’ll hit a hyperspace lane after Felucia.”

 

“We’re moving as fast as we can, I promise.” 

“Alright. I have to go now. Thanks, Master Unduli.” And Ahsoka was gone. 

The entire kriffing Council was too worried wooing the Chancellor and Senators to spend the kind of time that one padawan had to find Anakin. The Council had better hope that she got her padawan back on Felucia. Otherwise she’d dismantle the Zygerrian empire herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Master Unduli and Master Jinn are going after them?” Barriss asked. 

“Yes. But they’re on a tight time table.” Ahsoka worried her lower lip.

“Hm. We’re a bit closer. We could take the hyperspace lanes here and here,” Barriss said looking over the map on her datapad. “And be there in two days in a light vessel.” 

“Why would you go with me?” Ahsoka asked. Other padawans rarely volunteered to be in her presence without wanting something else. 

“Because it’s not right! The Council sends us to wars but they won’t help us if we get hurt fighting for them. Master Quinn is...conflicted. Almost constantly because he wants to believe in this Order that doesn’t believe in its own people anymore. We’re supposed to be peacekeepers, not soldiers! And if were were to fight a war we shouldn’t do it for the interests of specific planets and people. We’re not acting like an Order that believes all life is sacred. We’re prioritizing the lives of those in the Core whether we mean to or not.” 

Barriss looked a bit out of breath after that. Ahsoka was impressed. And more importantly, she felt that this was right. She couldn’t be a Jedi if she didn’t trust the Force, could she? “We have an hour before most of the Temple wakes up. You get the ship going, I’ll get supplies?” She ventured. The Mirialan girl smirked. 

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin scratched the zipper of his jacket against the wall. They were not officially into day nine of captivity. He’d found the lock mechanisms through the Force and was fairly certain that he could disable it. There was only one way to know if it had an alarm though so they’d have to wait until they had a real shot at escape. They’d only have one shot before they hit hyperspace again. Knowing that Ashoka was coming helped ease his mind though. She’d contacted him again to say that she was en route to the station and would likely make it before them. So he and Obi-Wan tried to learn as much about the ship they were in as possible so they could describe it to her. With any luck she and Master Secura could pay off a hangar attendant to notify them of their arrival.

Ashoka had also reached Master Unduli and Master Jinn, so with six Jedi total, the odds of escape became much higher. The tricky part would be getting the other slaves out as well. Having known slavery he couldn’t just leave them. He’d never be able to look at himself again if he did. Thankfully Obi-Wan had understood perfectly. The other padawan had been treated worse than Anakin on this vessel but he was still willing to risk himself for others. What did it say that a padawan was risking more than the Council for this war?

Anakin sighed as Obi-Wan tossed his head in his sleep. Sleeping in shifts had its downsides but as a positive, he got to run his hand gently through the other man’s hair as he sent him calming energy through the Force. He took a moment to appreciate the dark red eye lashes against the pale skin and wondered what that skin would like with tattoos. And oh, there was an idea. He had to pull his head out of the gutter though. Nothing about being prisoners meant for slavery was at all sexy and Obi-Wan wouldn’t ever have to link sex with captivity if he could help it. 

When he got back he was absolutely going to yell at some Council members. Attachment may very well be what saved their lives in all this yet they were all busy fighting for a Republic that turned a blind eye to what happened to people in Wild Space. Or hell, even the Outer Rim. Slavery had never been uncommon out there but if you didn’t have Core World money and influence then nobody cared about your people. Master Unduli would yell at him but it would be worth it. 

He shook his head and focused on feeling the ship again and letting other thoughts go. The Council could wait, after all. He tuned in specifically to the primary engines. He’d been monitoring them carefully with Obi-Wan’s help. That’s how he’d they’d know for sure that they were landing. He focused on the steady hum of power and lost himself in the feel of the ship’s heart. It was steady as always. He felt Obi-Wan wake up in his lap. 

“Morning,” Anakin said calmly without opening his eyes. Obi-Wan was already tuned into his Force signature and feeling what he was sensing in his meditation. 

“You’re getting really good at that. You’re better than me now.” The auburn haired padawan remarked. 

“I’m only good at it now because of you. If Master Unduli sees me like this she might have a fit.” He smirked at the mental image. 

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Anakin held a hand up. He felt something change in the main engines. They’d powered down significantly. There was another shift that was a slight change in direction. Slowing down for a minor course correction meant one thing: landing!

“We’re in pre-landing mode!” Anakin whispered loudly. He tried to remember everything he could about Felucia having only been there once. “We could land in eight to ten hours!” 

Suddenly his arms were full of Obi-Wan. It was quite nice. 

“Can you let Ashoka know?” Obi-Wan was grinning now. Right, Ashoka. Then she could tell their Masters. He kissed Obi-Wan soundly before reaching out for Ashoka. Stars, they were going to be free soon!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was meditating in the co-pilot’s seat. She’d become too nervous to be the primary pilot as they’d gotten closer to their destination. She and Barriss had left their comms back at the Temple and she’d brought a burner that she kept for emergencies. If rescuing your best friend from slavers wasn’t an emergency than nothing was. She was a bit hurt that Master Secura had taken almost the entire two day journey to notice she was missing. She’d felt a pull on her Training Bond a few hours ago but had ignored it. She’d left a note saying that she and another padawan had left on an emergency mission and figured that their Masters could do the math. She’d done her best to scramble their ID but doing that kind of thing on the fly wasn’t her specialty. 

She sighed in irritation and tried to clear her mind again. She felt a tug that was distinctly Anakin. ‘We’re landing! We’ll be there in roughly nine hours if I’m remember right.’ 

‘Got it!’ She sent happily. ‘Our ETA is three hours so we’ll have five or six hours head start.’ Kriff, that was cutting it close! At the rate Master Jinn and Master Unduli were going they’d miss the window.

‘Can’t wait to see you, Snips.’

‘Same here, Skyguy.’

“They’re landing!” She told Barriss. 

“So Master Unduli and Master Jinn won’t make it in time? That leaves just us to get them out.”

“It’s tight, but I’ll have to risk my burner and comm Master Unduli. We can’t leave this to chance.” 

Barriss nodded and Ahsoka pulled up her comm. She’d memorized Master Unduli’s call sign for this reason. It pinged twice before the she heard the Mirialan woman’s tired voice. 

“Who is this?”

“It’s Ahsoka, Master Unduli.” 

“Where are you?! Do you know that Master Secura and Master Vos contacted us just hours ago because you and Barriss have apparently run away?”

“Sorry about that. I’ll take full responsibility when I return. But I think I made the right call. Anakin contacted me again. They’re landing and they expect to touch the ground in roughly nine hours.” 

“Nine hours? Force but we wasted so much time at those forsaken outposts.” 

“Can you make it?” Ahsoka asked with anxiety in her voice.

“I don’t think so. It will take us fifteen hours at least to get there assuming we have enough fuel to burn straight through.” 

“Divert non-essential power to the engines if you can. It could give you a boost.” Barriss interjected. 

“Noted.” Master Unduli replied. “Am I to assume that you’re going to make it in time?”

“Affirmative. We should get there with five or six hours to spare.” Master Unduli was quiet for some time. 

“Thank you, for taking this risk. It could very well be the thing that saves Anakin and Obi-Wan. I know you’ll be in trouble but know that Master Jinn and I will do everything we can to intercede on your behalves.”

“Thank you Master Unduli. I don’t suppose that you could hold our Masters off for a bit?” 

“I’ll do my best but I also understand what it means to worry for a padawan.” 

“Fair is fair, Master. I’ll contact you when we have them. Over and out.”

“Do you think our Masters would come for us?” Barriss asked. 

“I don’t know. I like Master Secura but she keeps me arm's length. I don’t think we’re close like Anakin is with Master Unduli.” She couldn’t really imagine the Twi’lek Master running after her for some bold escape plan.  
“Master Vos cares for me but he’s gotten distant since the war started. He has nightmares over losing people. I mean we all do but he’s lost close friends. Sometimes he wakes up screaming and sometimes he’ll go days without sleeping at all. We used to joke around all the time. I hated it so much in our first months together but now I’d give anything to hear him make a stupid pun again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka said quietly and put her hand Barriss’ arm. “I didn’t realize.” 

“He’s not the only one. The clones get a lecture on what PTSD is but there’s no real treatment for any of us. We’re expected to keep on going with no relief day in and day out while the Temple mind healers are too busy with Senators who survived a kidnapping attempt or who get stressed over trade negotiations.” 

“I guess I’ve been so busy that I didn’t realize things were as bad as they are. The Council wouldn’t even go after their ‘Chosen One’. Guess we’re all a bit expendable.” She knew it was a dark thought but it was at least partly true. She couldn’t write this off as a bunch of stuffy old people being stuffy old people. It was negligent and shameful to treat people that way and her own Master had co-signed the order to not go after Anakin. Master Secura had never been overly fond of her best friend but he was still a padawan! 

“I know people make fun of me for spending so much of my free time learning Healing.” Barriss said. “But it’s the only thing that makes me feel like I’m still making a difference. All of our missions are so wrapped up in politics that I can’t stand it.” Ahsoka could suddenly see the tired lines around Barriss’ eyes and knew that she likely had nightmares of her own. Having a Master who was checking out and an unsympathetic Order would be hell on any padawan. She thought of the clones she’d gotten close to like Rex and Cody and the wistful way they watched reunited families and friends embrace each other. At least the clones had each other as brothers. She wasn’t even supposed to care about her best friend. 

“It definitely doesn’t seem right.” She said, drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them. 

“Hey.” Barriss said. “We’ll find Anakin. There are still good people in the Order. At least a few of us.” She gave a half-smile that Ahsoka greatly appreciated. 

“Yeah. And maybe we can kick some slaver ass while we’re at it.” Ahsoka agreed. 

“That’s the spirit.” It was a small smile but it was the most genuine one she’d ever seen from Barriss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan hated the sound of footsteps coming for them, but at least the acoustics in the hall meant he could always hear them coming. They were meditating but it was probably best if they didn’t feign sleep again. So instead they both tried to mentally prepare for whatever might be coming.  
Before long he could sense his least favorite presence in the world. The disgusting pirate who’d grabbed his face in the shower. 

“Feeding time for little pets,” the voice rasped out happily. He felt the bars flicker as rations were thrown into their cell. One hit him in the side of the head but he refused to react. He focused on the air leaving his lungs instead. “Eat up now. Before you know it we’ll be at your new home.” That was odd, he thought. Usually the food was just thrown in. So why were they being taunted more than usual today, especially after Ithano’s orders that they be left alone? “See you soon, Red.” Something in that last remark was deeply unsettling. Normally he’d leave someone’s mind alone, but his instincts pushed him to investigate. He only had to skim the man’s briefly as he lacked the intelligence and foresight that Ithano had. 

He was leaving now. Obi-Wan had to find the cause before he was out of range. It wasn’t especially difficult as the man was thinking about it currently, but it did make him want to vomit. He felt Anakin’s alarm against his mind but told him to stay still until they were completely gone. After it had been silent for a few minutes he opened his eyes. 

“The bars are drugged.” He picked one up and after looking closely he could tell that it had been unwrapped and repackaged. He couldn’t let panic well up now. “We’re definitely landing soon. They wanted to make sure we’re unconscious for that.” 

“So we crumble them into the toilet and play sleeping loth-cat.” Anakin said. “What about that has you worried?”

He took a deep breath. “They expect us to be asleep within a few hours. But that big pirate-He- He’s planning on doubling back while we’re docked so he can...drag me into an open cell without having to worry about you.” Anakin was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan could feel his rage build like a tidal wave. 

“Like hell he is. Next time he comes near us I’ll snap his neck with the Force.” There was a dangerous edge to the other man’s voice that sent not entirely unpleasant chills up Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“You won’t have to. He planned to double back. We’ll get off this ship before then. If we run into him on our way out, then no one could fault us for doing what we had to do to survive.” Anakin looked a bit surprised at that. 

“You’re not going to object to me taking a life?” 

“The life of a slaver who has absolutely assaulted other people in this position? It may not be the Jedi way but I find myself lacking compassion for someone who is intent on being a monster.” 

“You’re not as uptight as people say.” Anakin smiled fondly at that, his rage mostly down to a simmering boil. 

“And you’re not as reckless as people say.” He smiled back. 

“I guess when we get outta here we’ll have to stop this.” The taller man leaned in and kissed him briefly. 

“I suppose so.” He couldn’t stop the sadness at that thought. “It doesn’t seem fair.” 

“It isn’t fair.” Anakin agreed. “I’ve never felt like this about someone. And I’m very sure it’s not the dire situation talking.” Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh at that. 

“Neither have I.” He twined his hand around Anakin’s, fingers interlacing and holding gently. “For what it’s worth, I very much wish we could have been together. Maybe if Ahsoka rescues us we can get some time away on Felucia.” He was half joking but if it was possible, he’d love to. 

“And leave this glamorous lifestyle behind?” Anakin joked. Obi-Wan sensed he also had mixed feelings on what such an experience would mean for them now. He smiled and leaned into the dark blond man, hoping that this plan would work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, landing credentials accepted. Going into the hangar bay.” Barriss reported. Ahsoka nodded prepared herself. They had five hours until Anakin’s ship was expected to touch down. He’d gone over their escape plan and the goal was to infiltrate the ship roughly a standard half hour after it had docked. Most of the crew would be out enjoying a drink on solid ground. There wasn’t much of a plan on their end except to infiltrate and meet them after they’d busted themselves out of their cell. They had to be open in what to expect. 

The landed smoothly and she and Barriss pulled their hoods up. She paid the attendant more than enough for a weekend’s docking which is what they’d gone with. Supposedly they were low level smugglers looking for an easy haul. With so many people forced into poverty with the war, no one would question it. 

“More where that came from if you can pull a favor,” she said evenly. The Ithorian attendant shot her a questioning glance. 

“Nothing big. I just like to know where my friends are. If a class four freighter with a few smaller vessels comes in tonight, I’ll double that.” She figured she’d use all the credits available and the Council could deal with it. It was still less than what they paid for some Senators to travel to and from the Temple in luxury. 

“Half now,” the Ithorian said through a translator. 

“Deal,” she winked at him and handed the credits over. “Mind you, if I find out I spent all this money for nothing, I might get angry.” She flashed him a smile with a lot of teeth and sent a subtle wave of fear through the Force. The Ithorian nodded quickly and walked off. 

“Well done,” Barriss smirked. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka grinned. Exiting the hangar the full force of Felucia’s tropical heat pushed into their faces like a cloud. Still they kept their hoods up. It wouldn’t be long now before they’d be needed. They’d camp out at the cantina and wait for Anakin to contact her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d crumbled the ration bars into the toilet and flushed them. All that was left now was to wait. Anakin lamented that he hated waiting. They were meditating again. Anakin could feel the first line of thrusters turn, signalling that they were entering an orbit. Then the second line. That was when they’d agreed to feign sleep. They shifted so they were touching but not back to back like they slept at night. Obi-Wan’s feet were near his head and vice versa. It would only be a couple of hours after that. 

They continued meditating together after they’d laid down. Feeling Obi-Wan’s presence against his mind was a balm. Had it been just him he’d be anxious as all hell right now. They passed the time exchanging feelings and thoughts, memories and how good it felt to know they’d be free soon. The collars around their necks, though broken, were still annoying as anything. Eventually they were landing. He’d already told Ahsoka what their plan was but he reached out again, letting her know they were docking. He schooled his features into a slack mask in case anyone came by to check on them. 

They were landing now, and he didn’t have to use the Force to know it. Footsteps were coming and stars they were so close!

There was only one set of footsteps though. That was a bit odd but maybe it was just someone doing a quick check. It was Assface’s signature though and that was very not good. He was supposed to double back after the landed and not come back here before! 

He undid the lock and was making to grab Obi-Wan. Sith! They hadn’t finished landing. The entire crew was still on deck. 

Obi-Wan was telling him to stay calm but he couldn’t let this happen. Gods, the asshole reeked of liquor. He was in the cell and trying to pull Obi-Wan out of it. ‘Let him’ Obi-Wan was saying. ‘He’ll get close and I’ll kill him and get the key. Trust me.’ Fuck. Anakin thought hysterically that he really deserved an award for acting for this. He could trust Obi-Wan, he could. 

The man was barely outside the cell door before the bars were back up. Fuck, did he mess this up and miss his chance?

He felt Obi-Wan’s disgust at the being turned over roughly on the tile. The man was trying to reach for the hem of his pants and-Anakin exploded with rage. He wordlessly overpowered the lock and kicked the pirate squarely in the ribs. Obi-Wan was already crawling out from under him, card key squarely in his hands. Anakin summoned the man’s blaster and put several holes in his chest. 

Obi-Wan looked up at him. “Well I was going to break his neck, but that works, too.” Anakin helped him stand and kissed him. 

“The others,” Obi-Wan reminded him. “We have to get them out first.” He nodded and took the lead, following the path to the lift quickly and soundlessly. It turned out that the lift was also card activated so Obi-Wan’s trophy wasn’t wasted. They made their way to where they knew the other would-be slaves were being kept. 

Some of the women started raising their voices but Anakin put his finger over his lips and showed them the stolen card. There were ten cells, each with two or three women in them. In one Anakin was horrified to see not just a human woman but a child. The woman looked emaciated and had several welts and bruises all over her body. At least the child seemed a bit better off, though she was still crying silently. He felt Obi-Wan’s horror at finding a minor no older than six in the quarters. 

“Stay behind us,” he said in a low voice. “We’re getting out of here and we’re getting all of you out of here too.” Many of the women put on determined faces and nodded. He and Obi-Wan led them back towards the bridge. After this was no more hiding. Only fighting for their lives. The ship landed fully and several in the group behind them were thrown off their feet. After they’d fully landed, they approached the bridge again. They were relying entirely on the element of surprise. 

Obi-Wan raised his hand in a gesture to stop. He could feel people leaving via the exit ramp. Hopefully Ithano would leave with them. After unbearably long minutes Obi-Wan nodded and they continued. The ramp was mostly empty. The few pirates that were left were easily dispatched with the stolen blaster. A human lunged at him from around a corner and Anakin dropped him quickly. However that left time for Obi-Wan to nearly stumble into a Rodian pirate. 

“Wait!” The Rodian put his hands up. Obi-Wan stopped. 

“Why?” He ground out, pale hands already wrapped around his neck. 

“I’m escaping too! I never wanted to work for Ithano!” Anakin was running on adrenaline but Obi-Wan must have sensed truth in his words because he waited. “I can help you! I’m getting transport off of Felucia. I can get you out too.”  
“All of us?” Obi-Wan gestured at the women behind them. 

“Maybe not all, but some,” he said. 

“Close enough, let’s go,” And they were off again. The Rodian had fallen behind them which Anakin recognized as cowardice but if he could help some of these people then maybe it was worth it. 

They weren’t far from the exit ramp now. Which of course meant that a group of pirates was running towards them. He dodged a blaster bolt and sent a wave of Force energy to knock them back. There maybe five pirates in the group. He picked one off and another shot at them, killing the woman who’d been carrying the child. Shit. Obi-Wan reached out then and snapped the woman’s neck. And then they were connected in the Force. Both their signatures demanding blood and vengeance. He didn’t know that Obi-Wan was capable of anger like that. 

They moved perfectly, dodging and sending blaster to the ground, shooting and killing and protecting the people behind them. Anakin reached out for Ahsoka and found her nearby. ‘New plan! Help!’ he sent out. 

He was relieved to hear her brief ‘On it!’ in response. Finding no other pirates Anakin activated the now closed exit ramp and helped everyone get behind the walls. They were likely to find Ithano very close to the ramp. The Rodian had a blaster so he’d have to handle anyone else who came down the opposite hallway. The ramp descended and they exited the hangar slowly. The bulk of the crew must have left, meaning they’d done a good job of playing obedient captives. 

And then someone was running up the ramp. Obi-Wan had also acquired a blaster and they easily shot the handful of pirates who came running up the ramp. And then he felt Ithano’s presence. The slaver wasn’t far off and he was waiting. 

“He wants us to come to him,” Obi-Wan confirmed. 

“So we make him come to us.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“The ship has to refuel so it can’t take off again unless they want to risk being tracked. And we have reinforcements.” He grinned at the other padawan. 

“We destroy this thing.” Obi-Wan had caught on. “No more slaving.” 

“No more slaving.” He agreed. 

“I’ll run up ahead. You!” Obi-Wan gestured to the Rodian. “You come here and help shoot the crew. Everyone else stay put!” Anakin nodded and noticed a Twi’lek woman pick up the little human girl who’d been in a cell. He watched Obi-Wan take off for the pilot’s cockpit. He heard sounds of battle up ahead but knew he couldn’t go with him. He could feel Obi-Wan’s disgust with the crew though as he killed pirates. And Force, he couldn’t blame him. 

Then he felt victory as Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around a ‘saber. So Ithano only took one with him. Weapon in hand, he felt the stoic and calm Jedi he knew put an end to everyone in his path. His blood sang in unison to the victory song. No one should ever treat other sentients like this. They were both awash in righteous fury. 

He felt the blade go into the piloting controls and sent suggestions as to how to most effectively debilitate the ship. And soon enough Obi-Wan was sprinting back, lightsaber still ignited. Anakin made a note to be aroused by the sight later. 

“Ithano’s down there,” he said. “But so is Ahsoka.” 

“Our Masters?”

“I still can’t feel them,” he frowned at the realization. 

“Alright, off this ship then?” 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Anakin grinned back. He didn’t even have to voice that he wanted to take the lead. Obi-Wan just powered the ‘saber down and tossed him the hilt. He re-ignited it instantly and led the two-man charge down the ramp. As expected they received fire from multiple sources but he was one with Obi-Wan in the Force. He countered and Obi-Wan shot. They whittled the numbers against them down significantly. Finally Ithano approached them. 

“So my captives can fight back,” the Delphinian said. But Anakin could taste his fear. He watched as the man brought the other ‘saber out from under his cloak. 

“Honestly?” Anakin laughed. “We’ve decimated your crew and you think you’re going to take us?” 

“I didn’t come all this way to lose my cargo.” He said evenly. Anakin didn’t have time to wonder where a pirate captain had learned to wield a blade before Ahsoka was there. She attacked swiftly and Ithano only barely blocked. And then someone else was behind her, engaging more pirates in combat. It wasn’t Master Secura, that was for sure. But he didn’t have time to think on that. 

He swung his blade and Ithano was put on the defensive against two attackers. Between him and Ahsoka they had the man’s back against a wall. Anakin swiftly made a jab through his chest and out of patience, decapitated the Crimson Corsair in one blow. Finally the pirates with more common sense than blasters started fleeing. Those that remained didn’t stand much of a chance against four now-very-much-armed Jedi. 

Suddenly the hangar was empty. Anakin reattached the ‘saber to his belt and immediately found his arms full of Togruta. “Snips, it’s so good to see you.” He said hugging her tightly. 

“You, too, Skyguy. Who’s your cute friend?” She smirked at Obi-Wan. 

“This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He smiled as Obi-Wan bowed slightly. 

“And this is Barriss Offee,” She replied, introducing the fourth Jedi. 

“We have to get these people off world quickly,” Obi-Wan reminded him, gesturing to the Twi’lek and human women behind them. 

“Right. You,” he gestured to the Rodian pirate. “What’s your name?”

“Gris Secco,” he said quickly. 

“Alright. Can you hold up your end of the deal and get them out of here?” A handful of them had been killed by errant blaster fire, but the Rodian nodded. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “We’re going to a Mid-Rim world. They’ll be safe there.” 

One of the women stepped forward. She had her arm around the human girl whose mother had been killed. “Please,” she said. “Take her. We can find our own way but she can’t and I need to know she’ll be safe. She’ll be safe with Jedi. Please.” 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and they both seemed to have come to the same agreement. Wherever the Rodian was headed, it wouldn’t guarantee safety for someone so young. “Alright, she can come with us,” Anakin said at length. The poor child was sent tripping on her own feet towards Obi-Wan who took her under his arm. She began crying but quietly which was somehow more unnerving. 

“Alright, the rest of you, go with him. He’s promised to get you to safety and if he doesn’t, we’ll find him personally. You have our word.” 

“Here!” Ahsoka tossed a log-in key to a ship towards the Rodian. “The class two in the next hangar over. If you move now you can get there without a cover.” She gestured to the dead pirate bodies all around. Secco nodded and took off in the direction she’d indicated. “Now come on!” She hissed to him and Obi-Wan. “We have to get out of here before the rest of the fleet lands.” 

“Wait!” The girl named Barriss said. “What if they couldn’t land?” 

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked, not in the mood for guessing. 

“Look! They fueling port’s been left open!” Was she...the only opportunity was to the blow the ship sky high. But aside from Secco taking off, there wasn’t anyone else in the hangar this time of day. 

“Alright. But first we have to get out.” Obi-Wan lifted the small girl in his arms and they took off, running out of the hangar. They mounted two speeders outside and made quick work of hot wiring them. Anakin looked back with just enough time to ignite the fuel on fire with his mind. He knew that if asked to do it again he might not be able to. He pushed his foot against the pedal and they were off, out of the hangar and port itself, following the dirt path that led to jungles of Felucia. Ten minutes later there was an explosion behind them that rattled their speeders. But they had to keep going as far as they could. There too many pirates and too many witnesses.

Eventually the path gave out and they were forced to stop. Anakin swung his legs over the speeder and stopped, panting from adrenaline. Obi-Wan laid the still- crying girl down and retched into the vegetation. Anakin felt Ahsoka and Barriss pull to a stop beside him and Ahsoka went immediately to the human child. The girl seemed comforted by a non-male presence, at least. She pulled at Ahsoka’s montrals in curiousity. 

Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. “Well, we escaped.” he said. “Force knows how many people got caught up in that blast, but we made it.” 

“I think the cantina was relatively unhurt,” Barriss said, looking at the human girl as well. “Only the hangar was destroyed.” 

“That’s good,” Obi-Wan said a bit absently. “So, what now?”

“Between the collars and the explosion I imagine we’ll be assumed dead.” Anakin said. 

“What are those things?” Ahsoka asked. 

“They suppress a person’s ability to reach the Force. We think the ship itself had something like it.” He replied. 

“That’s an abomination!” He’d really missed her anger. “Is that why you couldn’t reach Master Unduli?”

“I don't know. Maybe. But I could still reach Obi-Wan and you.” He sat in the dirt and tried to regain his composure. Obi-Wan did the same and he leaned into the shorter man’s side. They’d escaped, killed Ithano, and now they were free. That was what mattered. “He didn’t get you,” he murmured against Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“No, though I imagine he was surprised at your outburst. No hard feelings on my end, mind you.” Obi-Wan pressed their foreheads together and kissed him briefly. “Our second kiss outside a cell,” he smiled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. And Anakin just had to kiss him again after that. 

“Ahem. What am I watching here, Skyguy?” Ahsoka beamed, half paying attention and half smiling at the girl in their company. 

“I don’t know what you mean. We’re just two padawans happy to have escaped slavery.” He smiled. 

“Here,” Barriss said. She produced a vibro-blade from inside her skirts. She quickly cut the collars off of both men. 

“Kriff, that’s so much better.” Anakin said. 

“Agreed.” Obi-Wan commented, rubbing at his own neck. “So, where do we go from here?”

“The next commercial port is two and a half day's’ journey East of here.” Barriss said. “It’s not known by many but if you know how to read in between the lines of a star map it’s there.”

“Were you able to contact our Masters?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yes, but they were hours still outside of landing. And now they’ll have to land somewhere else.” She looked at her wrist. “Kriff! My comm must have come off somewhere along the way. Stupid, cheap, burner.” She muttered darkly. 

“Do we want to be found?” Anakin knew he might be in the minority but the thought had been playing across his mind for days. Ahsoka didn’t look too surprised though as she handed the girl a bit of a ration bar. 

“I care about Qui-Gon but I-I don’t know yet.” The hesitancy in his voice broke a piece of Anakin’s heart. He threaded his hand with the other man’s. 

“We don’t have to know yet, I suppose.” Barriss said. “We still have to make it to that way station before we can contact anyone. Unless you think you can contact your Masters from here?” Well, it was worth a shot. He settled into lotus position and focused, feeling Obi-Wan do the same. He found the tether of his Training Bond, but if felt so small and insubstantial compared to his bonds with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who were both so close. He didn’t try and reach he just...felt the ends of it like a thin thread that was hard to chase down. He felt something distantly but nothing he could identify as Master Unduli.  
“I can’t,” he said at last. “Obi-Wan?”

“...No. I’ve always been close to Master Jinn though. I know he’s not gone, but he’s not there either. It’s like I can sense a house but the lights aren’t on. Why can’t I feel him?” 

“You have a Soul Bond.” Barriss said with finality. 

“A what?” 

“You’ve merged your souls. Whatever you did, you didn’t just meld your Force signatures. You meshed your very selves together. It’s only been referenced in ancient Jedi lore. But once a Soul Bond is established it eclipses all other bonds.” 

“But I can still feel Ahsoka!” Anakin said defensively. 

“Yes, but you already had a Soul Bond with her. It isn’t necessarily a one time thing nor is it always romantic in nature. But your bond to her isn’t as strong as your bond to Obi-Wan. She’s family but Obi-Wan and you are more than that to each other. I can practically see it.” 

Anakin turned towards the Mirialan girl. “But we didn’t mean to. I mean, how is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but it is. Soul Bonds aren’t like Training Bonds. They’re permanent.” Permanent? Well there could be much worse fates than being linked to Obi-Wan for the rest of his life. Before he could consider it the girl was crying and Ahsoka was trying to quiet her. They had some time to figure it out, he reckoned. 

“So, the next station, two and a half days. We can figure out what to do along the way. Agreed?”

He got three confirmations and the girl had stopped crying so he figured it was a win. “Right, then, we’d best get going before dark.” He stood with Obi-Wan and they took what supplies the speeders had been stocked with and headed out into the jungles. They’d make sure the child had food first and they’d make due. With any luck they’d make time fast enough to contact Masters Jinn and Unduli.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luminara Unduli looked on with horror at the blasted remains of the space port. “We can’t dock here,” Qui-Gon was saying. “There’s another port due West of here. If we hurry we can make it in less than four hours.” She’d always been good at reading echoes. She reached through the Force and asked it to tell her what had happened here. She got glimpses but nothing solid. Figures fighting for freedom, people escaping, and then death. Death was everywhere and she didn’t needed to see the corpses in the hangar to know it. 

“Make an emergency landing,” she said. “I need to know what happened here.” Qui-Gon complied and she jumped out as soon as she could. She saw pirates in red uniforms everywhere, lifeless as skeletons. There were burn marks a few spots over where a ship had taken off with great haste. She sensed that multiple people had been fleeing in that direction. Was that where their padawans were?

There were speeder marks leaving the hangar but that could have been anything with all this bloodshed. She could feel Anakin’s anger but not his presence. Gods, could her padawan really be gone and she wouldn’t even know it? It looked like some smaller ships had also aborted landing. She tried comming Ahsoka but there was only static. Four padawans gone then, and stars only knew where or why. There was too much death and anger here. It was clouding her vision. West might be their last hope at making contact. She reboarded the ship before it had even powered down. “West it is,” she said grimly. Qui-Gon nodded and reset the destination without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Qui-Gon and Luminara are headed west while Obi-Wan and the other padawans head East. And who the hell is this human girl they're stuck with?


	6. Chapter 6

Gris looked around the small ship. They’d just made hyperspace and were headed to his rendezvous. While glad that he’d made it off Felucia, he had no idea what to do with the thirteen women on the ship. There had been more but the blaster fire had taken its toll and in all the chaos not everyone could be protected by the Jedi. 

Most of the women were Twi’lek but some were human. They all carried marks from shock whips and bruises from shackles and blows made with fists. They’d found the ship’s ration supply and had divided it up among themselves. A woman with dark blue skin sat in the co-pilot’s seat. 

 

“You were Ithano’s crew.” She said as matter of fact. “What do you plan to do now?” 

“I’m supposed to make a rendezvous with my old crew. They don’t traffic in sentients but they weren’t expecting me to have company, either. Is there somewhere all of you could go? We could maybe get you somewhere safer. I don’t think we can go back to Kalisar though.” 

“No. Kalisar is bad news, like all Wild Space. Somewhere in the Mid Rim would be better. Two of my sisters are here with me and it will be easier to get by if we stay together.”

“Here.” Gris slid a small data pad over. “This should be enough to help all of you start over.” The woman’s eyes widened at the number of credits. “I worked for Ithano for too long and I don’t want that money. I can’t fix what I’ve done but I can do that much at least. I can set you up with new IDs if you need them as well.”

“Thank you. It’s good to know that not everyone in this universe is cruel.” Gris nodded and double checked their course. He hoped the Jedi and the little human girl with them were alright. But someone so young would definitely be better off with protectors like them. Not for the first time he was glad he was a male of his species as the galaxy could be a special kind of cruel for women. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon made the preparations to set down at the station hours West of Waenn’s. The crater that used to be the hangar of Waenn’s was likely still smoldering. Qui-Gon was relieved to know that Ithano was dead but something was off. The ripples of Darkness at the station were too strong to be made by anyone untrained. They didn’t feel like Obi-Wan which left Anakin. Of course two other padawans were supposed to have been there as well. Whatever happened, it had been enough to enrage a very powerful Force user. Qui-Gon knew that many slaves were subjected to sexual assault by traders and and buyers alike, and the thought of anyone doing that to Obi-Wan or another padawan made him sick to his stomach. 

Trying to access their Training Bond felt empty. Almost as though it had never been there which was perplexing. But he refused to believe that Obi-Wan was dead. Training Bond or no he would have felt it if his padawan of nearly a decade had passed into the Force. Luminara wasn’t faring much better than he was at the moment. The ship’s comm beeped. Luminara glared at the console but answered the call from the Council. 

“Master Windu,” she greeted the holo of the man. 

“Master Luminara. Master Jinn,” he nodded at them. “The Council requests an update on your progress.” 

“We were too far behind to intercept the ship carrying our padawans,” Luminara said. “When we reached the station it had been all but destroyed. We were able to identify some of the bodies and it’s our conclusion that the pirate Sidon Ithano is dead. We’re currently about to land at another station on Felucia in hopes of finding our padawans.” There was a long silence from Windu which didn’t bode well. 

“If Ithano is dead that’s certainly a good thing for the Republic,” Mace continued. “He runs one of the biggest smuggling operations out there. As for your padawans, I think we can now say for sure that they’re not being held by slavers. And we highly suspect that padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are with them.” 

“Suspect? You mean you don’t know for sure?” Luminara asked. 

“No. We think they stole a Temple ship but padawan Tano has a history of hacking and forging credentials. We unfortunately lost track of them just before they hit a Mid Rim hyperspace lane. But regardless, we can no longer justify you and Master Jinn neglecting your duties to the Republic any longer. We request that you return to the Temple immediately.” Qui-Gon felt anger rise up at those words. 

“With all due respect, Master Windu,” he said as evenly as he could. “Obi-Wan is my responsibility. Not because of a Training Bond or a Temple sanctioned apprenticeship. I’ve watched out for him and raised him. The Temple is pushing enough senior padawans through their Trials and into Knighthood these days to appease the Republic. Surely one of them would be eager to take over our duties in the war until four highly trained padawans are found.” 

“Master Jinn,” Mace ground out. “I will remind you that you serve the Order. If you don’t come back as soon as possible, we will interpret that as an act of betrayal on both your parts and you will stand trial as soon as you return.” Qui-Gon looked to Luminara. He couldn’t put her in that position if without her consent. She nodded an affirmative at him, thankfully. 

“Qui-Gon!” A new voice cut into the holo, followed by the face of Quinlan Vos. 

“Master Vos! What are you doing?!” Windu roared. 

“Has Barriss contacted you? I think she left with Ahsoka but she’s too far out for the Training Bond to reach.”

“I’m sorry, Quinlan,” Luminara said. “But I haven’t heard from Ahsoka since about nine standard hours ago.” 

“Padawan Tano contacted you and you didn’t tell the Council?!” Windu asked, affronted. 

“We were busy trying to save them,” she replied. “And we still are. We’re not coming back until we find them. I’ll stand trial for that if I must.” 

“Send me your coordinates!” Quinlan said as Mace tried to push him back. “If you haven’t been able to use your Training Bonds then maybe I can.” 

“Vos! You are not going out there!” Mace yelled. 

“Like hell I’m not! Barriss is eighteen!” Vos responded with fury in his voice.

“Quinlan, I’ll send you what I can as soon as we land. Master Windu, you have our answer. This is Master Jinn signing off.” He ended the call and sat back in his chair. 

“Things that involve Anakin are never boring,” Luminara said, trying to release her anger with the Council to the Force. 

“No. Though the Council’s refusal to find four padawans is extremely disconcerting. They were captured in the line of duty and we’re supposed to leave them? Something has been very wrong within the Order for a long time.” He sighed. 

“It has,” the Mirialan Master agreed quietly. “I hate to say it, but odds are that the reasons some Senators don’t want the Jedi out looking for POWs are likely financial in nature. Even so I would have thought they’d go after Anakin. The Chancellor has been showing interest in him lately.”

Qui-Gon frowned. “The Chancellor? But why?”

“We did an escort mission several months ago for the Chancellor. Just a simple bodyguard assignment but he took a liking to Anakin and even made an offer for a private lunch. Which I thought was odd. Something about it raised a flag. So the next time we had a any spare time at the Temple I made sure that Ahsoka was there so the prospect of a lunch with a politician was bit boring in comparison.” 

“I believe you made the right decision. It’s highly unusual for a politician at that station to show interest in a padawan. Did the Council know of that invitation?”

“No. I knew they’d try and make Anakin some kind of masthead for their war. He’s still under my guidance and it would be unethical to let holocameras and speeches become part of his life.” 

Qui-Gon looked at his friend with a newfound respect. “I suppose it was vain of me to think myself the only person who would thwart the Council.” He smiled at the small spark of pride she took at that statement. 

“Wait ‘til you spend some quality time with Quinlan,” she grinned back at him. He realized he hadn’t seen the serene woman smile like that before. Which was a shame as it suited her. “Ready to send him some coordinates?” 

“Of course.” They had help coming. They’d find their padawans and face the wrath of the Council together. At this rate they might have enough people for a good old fashioned schism, he mused. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin never thought he’d have anything good to say about Tatooine but at this moment he might take it over Felucia. The dry heat would be a welcome change from bathing in his own sweat due the humidity of the planet’s southern hemisphere. 

They were roughly half a day’s journey towards the tiny station Barriss had found. They had precious little water between the five of them and he and Obi-Wan didn’t even have boots. Both their feet were torn up from the partially overgrown path. Ahsoka and Barriss were taking turns carrying the human girl. She hadn’t spoken yet but she refused to let Obi-Wan or himself near her. Guessing at what she’d seen the male crew of pirates do to her mother he understood why. 

Ahsoka turned and gestured that they needed to rest. They found a shaded spot along the path and sat. He took a swig of the one canteen they had and passed it to her. She made sure the girl got some before handing it to Barriss. 

“No one here will hurt you, I promise.” Ahsoka was saying to her. “My friends there? They escaped from that ship just like you did. And all of us are going to make sure that you get somewhere safe.” The girl looked hesitant but she seemed to understand. 

Obi-Wan broke off part of a ration bar and handed it to her. He ate a bit in front of her to show that it wasn’t poisoned. “See? I know you saw a lot of bad people, but we weren’t with them.” He felt the man send a tendril of calm through the Force. He was just as shocked as his friend when the girl smiled a bit at that and sent one back. He could feel the curious little signature through his bond with Obi-Wan. 

“She’s Force Sensitive,” Obi-Wan smiled. “No wonder your instincts are so good.” He smiled and the girl offered a half smile which was certainly progress. 

Barriss levitated a twig in front of the girl who grinned at that and immediately looked at Barriss, understanding that she was the one who’d done it. Anakin didn’t think he was particularly great with kids but in that moment she reminded him so much of himself at that age. The ratty linen clothes, the distrust of everyone she didn’t know. He knew all too well what that was like. 

“Hey squirt,” he said gently. He levitated another twig and placed it against the one Barriss still had up. Then the girl placed her own, forming a triangle. “Bright kid,” he smiled at her. “I hate to say it but we should get going. Sundown will be here soon and we’ll have to take shifts keeping watch.” They all nodded and got their few supplies together. The girl stood as well, dropping her twig, and moved to stand next to Anakin, looking up at him expectantly. “My turn to carry you?” He asked. She nodded a yes. “Alright. Side or piggy back?” She moved behind him and he knelt down so she could put her arms around his neck and he could support her legs with the backs of his arms. He sensed a wave of affection from Obi-Wan, who was grinning at the sight. 

“Skyguy, I have to say that that’s kind of adorable.” Ahsoka beamed. 

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said. “I never thought that being good with kids was an attractive quality, but I’ll have to revise that statement.” Obi-Wan said casually. 

“Wait, are you two, like, a thing?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin blushed. “You are! You are totally hooking up and you didn’t tell me!” She called back in outrage as they continued on the path.” 

“It’s a new development!” He said in his defense. “And I was stuck on a ship full of pirates who wanted to sell me! I was a little too busy to be gushing about boys with you.” 

“Their Soul Bond isn’t a familial one,” Barriss mused. “Whereas your connection to Ahsoka is still considerable, it’s still different. The kind of bond that Anakin and Obi-Wan have is a permanent meshing of their signatures. It usually requires intense will power to form, though it’s not unheard of for bonds of such magnitude to form under duress, either.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Anakin asked. 

“Research. I spend a lot of time in the Archives. The Council likes to act as though it’s set in stone but things have always been in flux. There was a time when Knights formed Soul Bonds and were permitted to live together. The bond makes people more powerful in that it links the power of two signatures. But the downside is that sometimes Knights and Masters would go mad or die if a bondmate died.” 

Anakin frowned at that. If something happened to Obi-Wan…

“Do you...do you think the Council would expel us from the Order if they knew this about us?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I don’t know…” Barriss trailed off. “It was hundreds and hundreds of years ago since Soul Bonds were common practice among Jedi. I wouldn’t know what the current Council would decide. Though I can’t imagine they would want the knowledge of this kind of bond to become widespread.” 

“They only allow Training Bonds out of necessity,” Anakin said darkly. “They’d consider this an attachment.” He knew the first thing they’d want to do would be to cut their bond. But when he considered that the very thought made him recoil. “I-Would you want it to be severed?” He made himself meet Obi-Wan’s grey-green eyes and smiled at the feeling of affection from the other man. 

“No. It’s strange. It’s only...just shy of two weeks standard time. But you’re part of my very connection to the Force now. If it was possible to cut it like a Training Bond, it would feel worse than losing a limb.” Anakin was going to reply but Ahsoka cut him off. 

“Ugh. You go on a mission without me and you get accidentally Force married.” 

“We’re not ‘Force married!’ That’s not a thing!”

“Because the term ‘Soul Bond’ is so much less of a commitment?” Barriss laughed at that and Ahsoka beamed at her. Great, Anakin thought. Now there were two of them. 

“Speaking of commitment,” Obi-Wan interjected, “how come the two of you are here without your Masters?” Gods he was grateful for Obi-Wan. Up on his shoulders the girl giggled. He realized they’d need a name for her soon. 

Ahsoka cleared a piece of fallen tree before answering. “I um...may have hacked into the Council’s private files when I realized Master Secura was lying about where you were. Barriss caught me, but she decided to help me. So once I found out you were headed to Zygerria I knew I had to do something. I contacted Master Unduli and she wasn’t sure if she and Master Jinn would make it in time to meet you and the Council had refused to send help. Then we commandeered a ship and I ghosted our old ID and beacon and forged a new one.” 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said slightly awed. “That’s...eight kinds of violation of the Code. At least. You could be kicked out for that. Both of you could.”

“Anakin." She mimicked fondly. "When you were thirteen you told me we were family and you said that if I didn’t get a Master then you’d leave the Order with me. Sometimes it’s better to be loyal to people than to ideas.” 

“Thanks, Snips.” He said, feeling extremely humbled. 

“You think that’s why the Council didn’t send help?” Obi-Wan wandered aloud. “Because we didn’t send them invitations to our Force wedding?” Anakin snorted and squeezed his hand briefly. 

“Look at us, all Jedi Outlaws,” Anakin said half-seriously. The truth of it was that they were all in serious trouble with the Council. And so were their Masters if they were still looking for them. On top of that they had a now likely permanent bond and a child to look after. Under other circumstances he’d suggest finding transport and getting all five of them to the Temple. But he’d officially had the longest two weeks of his life and he wanted to know that all of them would be safe, which meant trusting the Council on that matter was no longer an option. 

Ahsoka stopped suddenly in the middle of the trail. Anakin did the same, extending his senses. Jungles almost always meant large predators. He couldn’t sense anything but something was off-movement from up ahead caught his eye. It was followed by a garbling sound that made him aware of the vulnerable child on his shoulders. He stepped back just as Obi-Wan stepped in front with his ‘saber in hand to protect them. He’d never stop being amazed at how they didn’t have to communicate in order to move together. 

Ahsoka and Barriss ignited their ‘sabers and Anakin knelt so that the girl could climb down off his shoulders. In one movement three other beings were on the path in front of them. No wonder he couldn’t feel them. They’d been cloaking their signatures. 

“They’re Felucians!” Barriss said, powering down her ‘saber. She extended her hand towards them and sent a message of peace towards them. They were strange looking but definitely sentient. They had two sets of arms and the one closest to Barriss lifted one of his blue appendages that ended in tentacles rather than fingers. He extended one of the tentacles until it was just shy of Barriss’ face. Barriss stayed very still and the appendage retracted towards its owner. Their faces weren’t featured but they were a mass of tentacles around what looked to be wooden masks with eye holes. They were easily as large as Anakin was, around six feet he reckoned. 

The blue and black skinned Felucian at the front, who was also carrying a fearsome looking staff, bowed slightly. 

“They believe that we’re not a threat,” Barriss said. “They want us to follow them to their village.”

Anakin was going to ask how she knew that when he felt a presence against his mind. They were all Force Sensitive apparently. It wasn’t unheard of for a species to be inclined towards the Force as the Miraluka and to some extent Zabrak of certain lineages were. But it was uncommon. He felt the openness of their minds as they extended the invitation. There wasn’t any guile that he could feel at least. The Felucian in front projected an image of the village.

“It’s amazing,” Obi-Wan said as he relaxed his stance. “They have a spoken language but they can communicate easily through the Force.” 

“Are we going to their village?” Ahsoka asked. “Barriss, can you tell them that we’re looking for a hangar?”

“He’s saying it’s not safe to be out here. They’re offering us shelter for the night. There’s not a word for it but there are creatures out here, he says. Ones that hunt at night.” 

“Rancors,” Obi-Wan supplied. “They’re common here. He has a point. We’re exhausted and we have a child with us. We’d be tempting fate if we tried to camp out with no tents and no gear.”

“Is that a yes?” Barriss asked. 

“Yes,” Anakin said. “We’ll get eaten alive by the insects alone if we stay out here much longer.” He swatted at a large blackfly to make his point. Ahsoka nodded as well. 

“Alright, we’ll follow them,” Barriss nodded and the three Felucians turned into the jungle. 

Following the three beings proved difficult. They were clearly used to crossing rough jungle terrain on foot. Anakin was having a tougher time, lacking shoes and carrying a youngling on his back. They must have been following for the better part of two hours, he thought. His back ached and he was exhausted but if they were making a point to not be out after dark then they likely had their reasons. 

Finally they reached a large wooden gate. It must have been fifty feet high. The ends of the posts were carved into points and it looked like there were several guards at any point along the walls standing on elevated platforms. Wooden masks were everywhere, sometimes attached to Felucians and sometimes hanging on the walls like totems to discourage predators. 

The Felucian with the staff called something out to the wall and part of it was let down to form an entrance. He felt a tug of encouragement through the Force and followed their hosts. He and Obi-Wan both had their senses on full alert but all he could feel was curiosity. It was a welcome change from the malice and suspicion on Ithano’s ship. 

Inside the gate there was a flurry of activity. Some buildings were quite large, but many were small enough to suggest family dwellings. He heard a roar in the distance but no one seemed bothered. The village was on the small side with maybe five hundred people in it. But for those five hundred or so it was spacious, with large fields for agriculture and what looked to be smoke houses for dried meat. Children were running around in small groups as adults prepared fires for the night. 

“We’re being shown lodgings.” Barriss said from the front of their group. 

“Why are they only speaking to you through the Force?” Anakin asked. 

“I reached out first so they’ve assumed that I’m our Chieftain.” She replied coolly. 

The girl on Anakin’s back giggled. Soon they were in front of a small but habitable wooden hut on the outside of the village, close to the wall. He knelt and let the girl stand on her own feet which she seemed happy enough to do. 

“We’ve been invited to dinner. It starts at sundown around the central bonfire.” Barriss said, bowing to the Felucian, who walked off. Anakin entered the hut. It was two rooms but it was two rooms behind a very high wall which was infinitely safer than being out in the jungle. There was a small compost bucket in one of the rooms. He assumed that was the ‘fresher and he was too tired to care about where he had to take a piss. There were stiff looking sleeping palettes at least. They weren’t luxurious but they were still far better than the hard mat in the cell. There were six palettes and Ahsoka was already rolling up the extra one to make more room. 

Anakin sat on one of the palettes with a heavy sigh and pushed his sweaty hair back. It was starting to grow out a bit and was uncomfortable in the humid environment. He’d never been so grateful to Master Unduli for making him keep the regulation human padawan cut. Obi-Wan came to rest at his feet. He was carrying a bucket of water which someone had brought to their hut. He pulled a part of the jacket he’d turned into a rucksack and dipped it into the bucket. 

“Your feet are bleeding. I can help a bit with that.” Anakin moaned as the other man gently removed splinters and soothed cuts with a combination of cool water and a Force touch. The thick cloth felt amazing against the sore and tender soles especially. He could have done that much himself but having someone else do it was way better. 

“Your turn,” he told Obi-Wan, gesturing for them to change places. 

“Guh,” Obi-Wan said, as Anakin returned the favor. 

“I rescue you and you subject me to your weird foot related foreplay. Rude.” Ahsoka said fondly. 

“Snips, as soon as we meet up with Master Jinn I’m going to tell him exactly what you told me.” He countered, not meaning a single word. 

“You wouldn’t!” His Togruta friend blushed a deep rust color. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn is your Master?” Barriss asked. Obi-Wan nodded, still blushing from the comment. “He is rather attractive for a human of that age,” she mused. 

“See?” Ahsoka high fived Barriss. Obi-Wan hung his head. 

“I liked it better when you thought all humans were too odd looking to be attractive,” Anakin said. 

“Nah, I think that’s just you,” she said with a grin. 

The girl who was now sitting in the center of the room laughed. 

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said gently. “What should we call you? I’m Obi-Wan, and this Anakin. That’s Ahsoka and Barriss. Could you tell us your name?” The girl froze up a bit at that. “It’s alright, you don’t have to.” He continued, sending a feeling of safety through the Force. “No one will be mad if you don’t.” She seemed to feel better at that. She looked around at all of them, deciding. 

“Naiyatami.” She said quietly, looking at the floor and hugging her knees to her chest. He could sense that there was a negative connotation to the name somehow. 

“Can we call you Nomi, then?” Obi-Wan asked, picking up on her discomfort. The girl tilted her head to the side at that, thinking it over. Finally she smiled, her dark brown eyes glinting slightly with approval. “Ok,” he smiled at her. “Nomi it is. Nice to meet you.” The bucket and some more improvised cloths were passed around in silence. The exhaustion of their fight and escape was catching up with them. When the Ahsoka was done washing up she held the cloth out to Nomi who washed her face and brown hair a bit but otherwise didn’t seem to have an interest. He figured she’d been through enough to where no one was going to make a five year old’s hygiene an issue for the time being. 

Soon another Felucian was at their door and waiting to escort them to dinner. Nomi looked up Anakin again. He was tired but he couldn’t tell a kid like that ‘no’. He lowered himself and let her have another piggy back ride to the bonfire. 

There was drumming around the fire as well as chatter. The strange guttural language of the Felucians rumbled across the village. Apparently they’d been found by the Chieftain and two Warriors, according to Barriss. Barriss told the Chieftain that they’d escaped capture and destroyed part of the way station they’d come from, so they were on their way to another. Apparently they’d done the village a service since the Chieftain thought that nothing good came from Waenn’s station. He thought it was a source of Darkness and Anakin couldn’t fault him for that. 

After introductions they were given food and fresh water. There was enough meat to make Ahsoka nearly ecstatic. Anakin and Obi-Wan were happy to eat literally anything that wasn’t a ration bar. There was also a sweet wine of some kind that they were offered. 

Several Felucians approached them, though they all bowed to Barriss and addressed her first. Anakin learned that they thought he and Obi-Wan were a mated couple with their child, as they were of the same species. He’d certainly been called much worse than that and didn’t bother correcting anyone. Nomi was laughing with some of the children who’d come up. They were very curious about her and happily raised her hand to one of theirs. 

Anakin found himself leaning against Obi-Wan’s shoulder and dozing off in the cool night air. Obi-Wan had an arm around his shoulders and leaning into him as well.

“Hey Chief,” Ahsoka said, addressing Barriss. “I think it’s time we got some sleep.” Barriss smiled and moved to stand. She thanked the Felucian Chief profusely and promised not to take up more of their resources than necessary by being on their way at first light. 

Nomi looked up at him again but Obi-Wan save him. “Anakin’s a bit tired. I could carry you if you want.” She looked doubtful. “I know I’m not as tall as him but if you ride on my shoulders you’ll be nearly his height.” She grinned at that and accepted the offer. 

Inside the hut Anakin pushed his sleeping palette up against Obi-Wan’s. There were two small torches in the hut that they’d carried back with them, having been assured they keep insects away. 

“Wanna sleep in between me and Barriss?” Ahsoka asked Nomi, who nodded as Ahsoka made room. “Boys are gross, anyway.” She yawned. 

“‘M’not.” Anakin mumbled in his defense, throwing an arm over Obi-Wan’s midsection and pillowing his head on his arm. 

“I don’t think you’re gross.” Obi-Wan kissed the top of his head. Anakin took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was sleeping somewhere that wasn’t a cell and he was still next to Obi-Wan. He liked how their signatures warmed around each other at the thought. It was the best sleep he’d had in almost ten days. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chancellor, we weren’t expecting a call from you so late,” Master Windu said to the holo of Chancellor Palpatine.

“Yes, please do forgive me the late hour. I’m calling because I requested Master Uduli and padawan Skywalker for a mission and was denied. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation.”

“The demands on the Jedi are great, Chancellor. We can’t always meet every individual request, though we do try to make sure that your needs are met.”

“And I’m grateful for that, Master Windu. I simply enjoyed working with that team some months ago. Young Skywalker struck me as being not unlike myself at his age. I suppose time has made me rather sentimental in my golden years.”

“If it pleases you I can let Skywalker know you were asking about him when he’s back from his current mission with Master Unduli.” Mace bowed. 

“That would be excellent, thank you so much for your time.” The call cut out. 

That struck Mace as odd. Why would the Chancellor be asking after a padawan? Some in the Council thought the boy was the ‘Chosen One’, but that wasn’t relevant to the political interests of most Senators. He could be looking to put Skywalker in the public eye for the war, but the timing was suspect. Even missing, Skywalker was a thorn in his side. 

And of course he couldn’t just be missing and get himself out of it like anyone else. He had to go missing with another padawan, and then somehow drag two more along for the ride. Perhaps he should have kept a better watch on how close Qui-Gon and Luminara were to their apprentices. Qui-Gon especially. Hell, he expected this from Qui-Gon but he’d trusted Luminara to raise Skywalker so he wouldn’t think he was the Force’s gift to all Jedi. He was nearing his Trials and had to be able to get himself out of trouble.

Mace pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that his fellow Masters thought him callous but he wasn’t. He was realistic about what a war demanded from soldiers. He needed tea badly. Master Yoda entered the Council room then on his hover chair. 

“Unexpected communication, the Council has?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, Master Yoda. Chancellor Palpatine was asking after Master Unduli and padawan Skywalker.”

“Hm. In motion, many important things are. Skywalker, at the center is for many of them.” Mace nodded and released his annoyance at that to the Force. “Meditate, you should, on shatterpoints around young Skywalker. Dangerous, the future is. And a great gift, your visions have always been.” 

“I will, Master Yoda. Thank you.” Yoda nodded and Mace left the room. He’d spent most of his time on the Council trying not to think about Skywalker and his tendency to blow things up, literally and figuratively. But if Master Yoda suggested something then it was important. He was getting his tea first though, he reassured himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka awoke to early morning light streaming into the hut. She gauged that she was the first awake. Nomi was asleep with her back to Barriss and Barriss was curled in on herself. A few feet from her Anakin had his face buried in Obi-Wan’s chest. They did look kind of cute together, she had to admit. And she’d never seen Anakin so focused on someone else. Anakin had his vices but romance had never been one of them. And whatever he had with Obi-Wan was way more than the casual hookups he had every now and then. She shuddered at what being held by slavers for over a week might be like. 

And kriff, what were they going to do with Nomi? She had to figure out if the human girl had any family left somewhere. The Temple might still train her but that was a big if. They almost hadn’t trained Anakin he was some kind of Force prodigy. Would she even be safe at the Temple? Or would they ignore her past trauma in the interest of pushing out more ‘perfect’ Jedi for the war? How the hell had Barriss kept so much to herself for so long? It couldn’t have been good for a padawan with a Master who had PTSD to spend so much time alone. Were they pushing Master Vos and Master Secura out to new missions and telling them to forget about their padawans? Did Master Secura care if she had stolen a ship and was now MIA? She shook her head slightly. Turning all these questions around in her head wouldn’t get her anywhere.

She sat silently and stretched. Barriss woke up gradually, dark blue eyes blinking in the sunlight. Barriss looked at Nomi and smiled softly, also rising to stretch. Nomi stirred in her sleep, subconsciously feeling those around her wake up.

Ahsoka stood and moved around the room, planning to wake the boys up. But she noticed how Obi-Wan was tightly gripping Anakin’s shirt and his furrowed brow. She knew they both would probably have nightmares from being held by a ruthless slaver. Instead of playing the role of bratty little sister she walked outside to stretch in silence. She still heard the muffled scream from Obi-Wan though as Barriss came out with Nomi. She could hear Anakin trying to calm him down and they all walked a small distance away from the hut to give them privacy. Nomi looked particularly upset. 

“Hey, kid, it’s gonna be okay. We’re all friends and we take care of each other.” She knelt down to Nomi who hugged her tightly. She was a bit surprised but she hugged her back. Soon she and Barriss were sitting in a circle and making a game out of moving pieces of grass. She looked back at Ahsoka and tilted her head. “What?” The girl pointed to her montrals. “These?” A nod. “They’re for hunting and listening. Kind of like your ears.” Nomi touched her ears and Ahsoka nodded. “I guess people on Kalisar might not have ever met a Togruta,” she said. 

“Or a Mirialan,” Barriss said. As if to prove the point Nomi pointed to where Barriss’ ears were. Barriss undid her head scarf and showed Nomi that she too had ears. Ahsoka didn’t normally appreciate hair but Barriss’ was nice. It looked particularly soft. “It’s too hot on this planet anyway,” she said, tucking the headscarf into a pocket. 

“I don’t how you’re wearing so much fabric,” Ahsoka said.

“For the most part it helps keep me cool even in the heat. But the fabric is more effective in arid regions rather than tropical ones, and the Temple stays too cold for my liking.” 

Ahsoka looked up as a few Felucians approached them. They offered Barriss a large rucksack which she took after she bowed to them. 

“They’ve given us supplies,” she said. “Dried food and clean water. They said we’re welcome back anytime.” Ahsoka bowed as well and was amused to see Nomi follow suit. The Felucians left to attend to business in the village. Ahsoka was contemplating waking the boys up but finally they emerged from the hut. They were holding hands and they both seemed calm now. 

“Ready to head out?” Anakin asked. 

“Yep. The people here were nice enough to give us some supplies,” she said. 

“Too bad they don’t believe in shoes, either,” he lamented. “But the food is very much appreciated.” He grabbed a strip of jerky for breakfast. 

“We can make it in one day if we make good time.” Barriss said. “Our detour put us a bit closer.” 

“Right then,” Obi-Wan said. “Onward?” They made to walk towards the village gate.

“Nomi, do you want to climb up?” Anakin asked the girl. She looked at his hand joined with Obi-Wan’s and shook her head ‘no’. “Alright, if you get tired you let one of us know.” She smiled and nodded at that. 

Exiting the village gate Ahsoka looked up to the dense jungle between them and a functioning comm system. They had water and real food now, at least, even if they didn’t know what they really hoped to achieve by contacting someone. She knew Anakin would want Master Unduli to know he was safe, if nothing else. She supposed they’d have to figure out the rest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two chapters in two days. Ahsoka is a brat but in the best possible way. Luminara knows what's up with not letting a padawan be a symbol for a war. Mace has questions about how against the Code alcohol really is. Thank you for reading, as always! Feedback is always greatly appreciated, especially concrit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this ch: Mentions of prior attempted assault.

Obi-Wan had never been so glad to see a dirt path as when their group had found the remainder of the route to the small way station on Felucia. Moving through the jungle barefoot may be fine for Felucians, but he was tired of the rough stones and hard packed dirt underneath the vines and roots. They were fairly painful for a human. At least they only had another four hours to go. 

He glanced at Nomi who had become tired with her short legs and was now being carried by Anakin once again. She looked to be dozing against his back with her arms around his neck. He really hoped that they’d be able to reach Qui-Gon at the station. He might know how to go about finding a home for the girl. After that he had no idea what they’d do. They might go back to the Order, but there was now a serious chance of being expelled. And was that what he wanted now? He’d never felt so torn, having been sure that he was meant to be a Jedi. But Barriss had told him about Master Vos and the lack of resources for Jedi, the fact that no one on the Council thought they were worth going after, and now he’d helped put an end to a sentient trafficker who hadn’t been considered a problem by the Order or the Republic. 

He thought of the clones he’d fought with and the other civilians and Jedi. The small joys during war that made the next day worth fighting for. Seeing families reunited, people choosing love over the darkness they’d seen. Jedi could appreciate it but they weren’t allowed to experience it. Of course he took pride in fighting for other people but would that always be enough? He would never be allowed to fight for Anakin as their duties would always be to the Order. If it came down to letting the man he was bonded to die or a mission he would be expected to always choose the mission. The thought made his stomach sour. Anakin deserved to have someone to fight for him. Maybe he just wasn’t the same person he’d been two weeks ago. He’d known passion and infatuation before but this was different. Bigger, scarier, and much more important. He wasn’t in awe of Anakin as he knew very well that he could be quick to anger, reckless, and set on proving himself for the wrong reasons. But he was also a man who would risk his own freedom to help slaves, comforted him after nightmares, and gave piggy back rides to scared younglings even though he was tired and barefoot. 

He almost tripped over his own feet at the revelation. Love. He was in love with Anakin. The man who was shooting him a glance because he could no doubt feel Obi-Wan’s own shock. He sent a wave of affection back. “Just got lost in my own thoughts,” he said. He absently brushed his padawan braid back. Anakin looked he was about to reply when Ahsoka stopped. 

She raised a finger to her lips and turned slightly to face the jungle. She listened for a moment, employing her montrals. She turned back with slightly widened eyes. “Rancor!” she said in a harsh whisper. And then Obi-Wan heard it. A crashing sound in the distance. Sith hells, a rancor. Of course there would be a rancor. “It smells us! Get off the path!” 

Obi-Wan rushed into the jungle behind Ahsoka and Barris. His feet found purchase in the forest floor even as they protested the rocks and sharp root ends. After a few minutes they found a shallow pool. Not one with any water in it but it had plenty of mud. Ahsoka was already coating herself in it and he and Anakin followed suit. 

“Nomi,” he said, slapping mud onto his skin. “Want to play in the mud?” The girl nodded and copied the others. The crashing sounds were getting closer. The trees in the forest were gigantic but there was plenty of underbrush for the rancor to trample. He heard the thing roar from very nearby. Rancors hunted with smell and sound, he thought. “Everyone stay very quiet and try not to move,” he hissed. Ahsoka and Barriss huddled down on side of the mud pit and he and Anakin took the other. If they spread out they had a better chance of confusing the thing’s sense of smell. 

Soon it was at the path and coming into view. Gods its forearms were huge. He could feel Nomi’s fear from in between them and did his best to send her calm. His right arm was still over the ‘saber at his belt. The rancor roared in confusion, angry at being unsure where its prey was. It was less than three yards from them and moving closer. It had turned towards their group and was sniffing, it’s hot breath rolling out in foul waves. It was so close he could almost reach out and touch the grey skin of a fat, curved claw.

‘Protect Nomi,’ he told Anakin. ‘I’ll distract it if I have to.’ He felt Anakin’s agreement. The rancor sniffed at them again and Obi-Wan could feel its intent. It was going to swipe at them. He pushed himself into a forward roll and landed by it’s right foot, immediately rolling again to avoid being stomped. 

“Hey!” He yelled. “Over here!” He just had to get it far away enough from Nomi that he could kill it without her being at risk from a falling monster. Anakin had grabbed her and was moving away from the rancor at least so he had to keep its attention. “Smelly loud human right here!” He activated his saber and the rancor snapped at him. He dodged and slashed at its claw but the thing was barely phased. Kriff, that’s right, blaster fire barely penetrated rancor hide. They weren’t apex predators for nothing. He ran as fast as he could to get more space between it and Nomi. Thankfully Ahsoka and Barriss were providing backup. 

He could hear two other ‘sabers igniting and then the rancor was being attacked on three fronts. Barriss leapt high into the air and struck a blow on its orange colored spine while Ahsoka landed a powerful swing to its left shoulder. However they only served to annoy the giant and not wound it. 

This thing had to have some weakness. He’d seen rancor jaws in the village so the Felucians could kill them somehow. He tried everything he could think of. The backs of its knees, underarms, nothing made a dent in it. He wiped mud out of his eyes but was too slow and got slammed by a massive fist and and landed awkwardly and painfully. Bruised ribs, possibly broken but he’d fought with worse injuries. Probably. He felt Anakin’s fear spike but told him that three Jedi should be able to take down a rancor and to keep Nomi safe. He re-ignited his ‘saber and stood, this time paying careful attention to his Force presence. He drew on Anakin’s presence as well and reached out towards the creature like he’d taught Anakin to do only days ago. 

He felt the thick exoskeleton and the impenetrable spines. The tips of the claws were sensitive but not helpful to killing it. Focus on the midsection he thought, closing his eyes. There was a heartbeat, other organs he wasn’t familiar with. Not so deep, expand outwards...thick hide, layers and layers of something infinitely stronger than the keratin of human skin. But there! A spot just under where its ribs expanded. An upward strike through that would pierce its heart. 

“Don’t bother with the exoskeleton!” Obi-Wan yelled. “The spot just under its ribs is vulnerable!” He ducked another swipe of claws and used the Force to propel himself to the soft spot. He didn’t hit it but he got close enough for the thing to roar and throw Barriss off its back. Thankfully she caught herself for the landing and was soon back in the fray. 

Ahsoka used the moment to hit the unprotected flesh though she was thrown back by swipe of claw. 

“I’ll distract it!” Barriss called, leaping onto it’s back again and narrowly dodging it’s claws. Obi-Wan struck just under the ribs but if they only did this blow by blow they’d tire themselves out before the rancor was actually wounded. 

“We have to get it on its back!” he yelled. 

“Not even gonna buy it dinner first?” Ahsoka asked, jabbing her blade straight into the thing’s wrist. That was oddly effective. Obi-Wan smirked. 

“He’s not boyfriend material, so no.” Ahsoka laughed at that. 

“I’ll take the left leg, you take the right?” She asked.

“Sounds good. Barriss, get ready to land!” He Force pulled the thing’s right leg out from under it as Ahsoka pulled the left leg. Then Barriss was on it’s chest before the thing had even landed. Unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough and she was thrown against a tree by a massive claw. She wasn’t getting up either. Obi-Wan felt Nomi’s fear then and knew Anakin was trying to hold onto the girl to keep her from running to Barriss. He did not survive capture by slavers to let some half-aware jungle monster end him, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let his friends die this way either. He summoned all power he could and extended his hand towards the rancor, pushing it onto its back and pinning it there. He ran and leapt, ignoring Ahsoka who was pulling Barriss away from the thing. Mid-leap he swung his ‘saber over his head in a bright arc and used the momentum to pierce up and into the thing’s chest cavity, skewering its heart and feeling the thick muscle cease in its beating. He was caught in a backspray of rancor blood but he didn’t care. He didn’t need his eyes open to know it was dead. 

When the thing’s shrieks subsided and its muscles stopped spasming Obi-Wan let himself stumble off of it. He found a tree and sank to its base, rubbing the mud and blood out of his eyes. 

Before he knew it Anakin was by his side with a cloth, helping him. “Is Barriss alright?” He asked.  
“Ahsoka’s seeing to her, but I think she was just stunned.” Anakin’s baritone said. 

Obi-Wan felt Nomi against his mind and he assured the girl that he was fine. 

“That was one hell of a show at the end,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan finally blinked his eyes open. He smiled back.

“Good to know my combat skills didn’t atrophy in that cell.” He gratefully accepted the water from Anakin. 

“I was really scared for you for a couple minutes there.” The younger man said, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I know. But thank you for keeping Nomi safe. And for trusting me.” He sank into the feeling of their signatures meshing together happily in the aftermath of battle. 

“Master Unduli was alway telling me that I had to trust other people and not rush into things. I think maybe I just didn’t have a reason to care about or trust anyone like that until I met you.” 

“I know what you mean. I could never have pulled that off on my own. We’re stronger together.” Nomi put a hand on his shoulder. “You too, Nomi. You were really brave and you did a good job. You want to go help Barriss?” She nodded and Anakin helped him stand.

Luckily Barriss was coming too already. “Did we kill it?” She mumbled as Ahsoka pulled her into a sitting position. 

“Of course we did,” the Togruta replied. “Here, follow my fingers with your eyes.” After water and food had been passed around Ahsoka diagnosed Barriss as having a mild concussion. Which was unfortunate since she was the best Healer they had. So he had to get Anakin to heal his ribs, guiding him through the focusing meditations. 

After they were done and resting with the others Ahsoka looked at them. “You’ve never had any ability with Healing, Skyguy.” She said. “That Soul Bond must be pretty serious.” 

“I could never properly meditate with the Living Force. The first time I did was with Obi-Wan before we were captured. He taught me how to do basic Healing in under a day when Master Che couldn’t get me to anything after weeks of practice.” 

“The power was always there,” Obi-Wan said. “How we access the Force is often a personal journey." He wiped a hand through his hair. He’d done his best to clean the mud and blood off but he desperately need a shower. 

Barriss eyed the rancor carcass and moved towards it. She ignited her ‘saber and pushed the dead beast’s beak back back, exposing its teeth. 

“What are you doing?” Ahsoka asked. 

“In the village Felucians traded rancor teeth as a kind of currency. The Chief’s staff was even made of them. They had a few mechanical devices that looked like they’d traded with humanoids as well. We don’t have any credits to our names since we donated our ship to those captives.” She cut a tooth out of the gum line neatly. “But,” she grunted, starting on another. “We might be able to use these if the Felucians do.” 

“You’re a genius!” Ahsoka called out, causing Barriss to flush a deep emerald color. 

Soon they were all helping to cut the thing’s sharp teeth out of its head. They had about twenty of them before they decided that making it to the station before nightfall was more important than more possible currency. Ahsoka carried Nomi and at a slow pace they all made their way back to the path, and hopefully to something resembling a humanoid civilization. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon rested his head against the room they’d rented at Sochi Outpost. He still couldn’t get anything through his Training Bond with Obi-Wan. Quinlan was due to join them in less than two days’ time at least, so hopefully he could connect with Barriss. Who was hopefully with Obi-Wan and the others and not somewhere else on an Outer Rim world during war time. 

He was doubting himself in a way that he hadn’t since he was a padawan. Had this been in some way a failing on his part as a Master? Four padawans were now MIA and it had started with his. He knew his relationship with Obi-Wan was too fatherly. They were always rescuing each other when protocol would dictate otherwise but that wasn’t an anomaly. Still, he’d never been so worried for the young man in his care. To have a training bond just go dead like that was unheard of. What if the rumors of Force suppressors were true? A Jedi could fight without the Force but it would be a huge disadvantage. 

He turned the holoscreen on to distract himself. He knew that staying calm and hoping that their padawans would contact them was their best hope. He couldn’t afford to start imagining that they’d been recaptured aboard one of the pirate crew’s smaller ships. 

He found the only news channel that seemed to get information and he let his thoughts drift. “-in what’s being called the Felucian slave revolt” a voice was saying. He paid attention at that. 

A male Twi’lek was being interviewed by a reporter. “They came out of nowhere! This big ship lands with a few other ships. We know they mean bad news, but money is money out here. The crew got off but then there was blaster fire! I was working on a ship nearby so I saw! The Crimson Corsair was there too! He was shooting at people on his own ship! Then two of them came down the ramp, and the Corsair pulls out a lightsaber! They’re fighting and it’s chaos everywhere. Pirates dropping like flies, people screaming. I got out, ran as fast I could. But I looked back and I saw them. Four of them! Fighting like shadows, and one of them goes after Ithano himself and takes his head clean off! Then slaves are running off the ship. You work out here long enough and you them when you see slaves. Beaten up, starving, but some of them were fighting back too. The four of them got all the slaves onto a ship and they stole and took off. Then they saw the fuel leak. I left, got the station proper fast, but I wasn’t surprised when BOOM! Whole hangar is gone! But we got Ithano’s helmet out of the wreckage!” He held the heavy red mantle up to the camera. The horns were definitely the renowned pirate’s. “We’re going to nail it above the cantina to let everyone know that we don’t welcome slavers anymore!” There were cheers behind the man. The holo cut to a different story and Luminara entered the room, back with supplies. 

“It seems our padawans have been busy,” he said evenly. He played her the clip he’d saved. 

“The Felucian slave revolt? Four assailants and a massive explosion...well that has ‘Anakin and Ahsoka’ written all over it.” She smiled. 

“Where would they be now though?” He wondered. 

“I only hope we reach them safely and they can fill in the rest,” Luminara replied. Qui-Gon had to agree.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With some reluctance, which he dutifully gave to the Force, Mace Windu focused on his breathing. Vos was already on his way to Felucia and he didn’t know how they were going to try three Masters and four Padawans for going against orders. Focus, right. He hated the term ‘clairvoyant’ but he was able to receive visions from the Force about possible crucial event chains. When Luminara had first brought Skywalker to the Temple he’d seen nothing but points of dark red and black energy in the boy’s future. Fear and twisted rage blending with smoke and fire. It had terrified him and he hated to admit that. So he hadn’t tried again. 

And now he had to. He focused on the idea of Anakin Skywalker in the present and hoped the Force had a different story to tell him now. He pushed the idea of the human padawan out into the Force and waited patiently. After some time he felt the pull of a vision trance. The energy around the boy-young man now-was much less chaotic. There was a tinge of dark gray but it wasn’t the maelstrom that he’d sensed so many years ago. He saw Skywalker’s path linked with Luminara’s and with padawan Tano’s. And then it split, changing course and avoiding a shatterpoint that was once waiting but now was gone. The new path was clearer than the old one had been as well. Skywalker was now with someone else. Tano was still there but the other presence was much more solid. In fact they melded seamlessly together until they were one. To have destinies tied like that was highly unusual. 

After that the lines gave way to true visions. Snatches of events that would or could transpire. Skywalker was fighting in a great battle against a powerful Dark opponent and winning. Then he was in the Senate, no longer a Jedi and with the Chancellor’s hand on his shoulders. That image caused Mace to shudder. Whatever they were plotting what abominable. Another image, clearer than the last two, of the man holding a small child and laughing, leaning over to kiss someone. Padawan Kenobi?! “You are my family” being said to the other man. Years into the future and there was the Temple but different from how it was now. Couples held hands and family units lived together. Some Knights still kept the Code but many served the Order in other ways. There were more Jedi than ever and younglings didn’t fall asleep wondering where their parents were. 

He opened his eyes and wiped sweat from his brow. Was that the balance that Skywalker was supposed to bring? A Jedi Temple turned into a family attraction? That assessment might not be fair, though. He’d have to think on it and speak with Master Yoda tomorrow. It was still better than the carnage he’d seen so vividly years ago. The potential for Darkness was there but it had been greatly reduced. He sighed heavily. He hadn’t seen such light during a vision trance since the war started. Did that mean it possible to end it soon? And the Chancellor...he had a much larger role in this than previously thought and Mace was sure it wasn’t a positive one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entrance to the small way station was in sight and it was beautiful, Anakin thought. They were finally going to contact their Masters. And stars, maybe even have a real shower. The rusted gate with high metal walls made an awful sound as they entered. The station wasn’t large at all, but it did look to have a cantina and a comm system. There might be rooms for rent as well. 

The few dozen people at the outpost stopped and stared as they entered the cantina. They must look incredibly odd. Five strangers with no transport, covered in mud and rancor blood and a child with them. He couldn’t blame them. 

Barriss was the cleanest so she approached the bar tender. “We’re looking for lodgings. Preferably a private room with a comm system and a ‘fresher,” she said calmly. The human bartender looked over the counter to examine his and Obi-Wan’s bare feet. 

“And can you pay for it?” The big man leaned back, unimpressed. Barriss took a calculating glance at the smoked meat on the back wall. 

“I assume you trade in rancor teeth with the locals?” she quirked a brow. 

“On occasion. Scrawny things like you got rancor teeth?” He smirked. 

Barriss reached into the rucksack and pulled out two massive rancor teeth. Anakin took pleasure in the bar tender’s stunned expression. “There’s more where that came from,” she said. 

“How the hell did you get these?” He turned one over in his thick fingers. 

“We killed a rancor that tried to eat us. We’re covered in mud and blood. We got here on foot from Waenn’s Station and we would very much appreciate a room. With a ‘fresher if possible. If you want proof the body is about an hour and a half by speeder down the path, only a few yards outside of it. Do you have a room?” Anakin admired her negotiation skills. Something in the man’s thought process seemed to click together. 

“The four of you came from Waenn’s on foot,” he said. “Clem! Come ‘ere!” An old Rodian who must be Clem walked up. “Look at these four. No shoes, filthy, just killed a rancor coming from Waenn’s and they got lightsabers.” 

“The freedom fighters!” Clem exclaimed and once again all eyes in the bar were on them. 

“The what?” Ahsoka asked flatly. 

“It’s been all over the holos! You killed them slavers! You took down the biggest, meanest slaver this side of the galaxy! People here used to hide their families if they knew that crew was nearby. You’re heroes! Of course you can have a room. ‘Ere.” He tossed Barriss a key card. “Not much but it’s the nicest one we got. Get yerselves washed up and dinner’s on the house tonight. I’d hug all of ya but ya stink. Go on, then. Take the lift and make the first right. Your room’s at the end of the hall. I’m Dawes, by the way. Pleasure to meet you.” Barriss nodded and put the rancor teeth back in the bag. 

They made their way towards the lift and Anakin noticed that people were smiling and some were even clapping for them. He hadn’t thought of killing Ithano as a heroic act but it did feel nice. 

“That is the best reaction I’ve ever had to destroying property,” he said quietly. Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. 

The room was a simple affair but nice. And thank the Force, an actual shower with water instead of the sonic one he’d dreaded. 

“Ahsoka, why don’t you and Barriss get showered first?” Obi-Wan said. Anakin caught the tinge of anxiety in the other man. He knew that last night Obi-Wan had had a nightmare than involved the shower they’d been forced naked into as slaves. It had melded in the way nightmares always do with images of other war horrors. Bodies laid out with unseeing eyes, explosions, eerily dead comms. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to help bring him out of it and afterwards he’d still thrown up on the hut floor. 

He knew Ahsoka was about to make a comment so he stepped in. “That’s a good idea. We can go try and get some new clothes. No one wants to shower and get back into clothes that smell like swamp. Nomi, do you wanna come with us or stay here?” Nomi looked around the room.  
“Here,” she said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Anakin grinned. 

“Alright. We’ll be back soon.” And he was out the door with Obi-Wan. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. 

“Of course.” He smiled gently. “Plus I really don’t want to smell like swamp ever again.” 

They made their way down the tiny outfitter’s shop with a few rancor teeth in their pockets. They found some boots that looked disturbingly like they might have been pulled off a dead person if the stains were an indicator, but they were way better than being barefoot. They also grabbed some spare tunics and leggings in plain greys and black colors. They didn’t have anything in a child’s size but Obi-Wan said they could make something for Nomi easily enough out of extra material that he added to their haul. Some humanoid oral care tablets and they were set. 

“How many rancor teeth for the lot?” Anakin asked. The Twi’lek woman behind the counter gave him a steady look. 

“You really kill those slavers?” She asked coolly. 

“We did.” He matched her tone. 

“You Jedi?” He was used to that tone that implied that Jedi weren’t welcome. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Anakin replied honestly. 

“I’ve seen Jedi come through before,” she said. “Usually they break a few skulls, cut a few people in half, and go on their way. Meanwhile we have to clean up the messes, bury the dead, and keep moving with our lives. They could use Republic clones to enforce laws here but they don’t. So slavers keep coming and poor people keep dying. You may have done a good thing with killing Ithano but don’t think it makes you heroes.” 

“We don’t.” Obi-Wan said. “We were captured by Ithano and they put collars on us so we couldn’t feel the Force. They were going to sell us to the highest bidders on Zygerria. We were just trying to get us and the other captives out. Killing Ithano and blowing the station up wasn’t planned. We were just trying to survive.” 

The woman gave Obi-Wan a more appreciative look than she’d given Anakin. “One rancor tooth for the lot.” She smiled. “And if you want to buy a woman a drink later, she’ll be at the bar.” Obi-Wan flushed and thanked her for the offer.

“If no one ever looked at me like that again I’d be fine with it,” he muttered in the lift, causing Anakin to laugh. 

“Not even me?” He winked. 

“You’re not included in that statement,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

Back in the room Ahsoka was finishing in the ‘fresher while Barriss and Nomi snacked on jerky on one of the sleeping mats. 

“We got you come clean clothes,” Anakin called. 

“Bring ‘em here, please!” Ahsoka said through a crack in the door. Anakin handed over a set that looked like they’d fit her with his back to the door. Minutes later she emerged looking better than any of them. 

“So much better!” she said happily as she snatched some jerky for herself. “We should just burn our old clothes.” 

Barriss grabbed some clothes and took her turn. 

“Nomi, you ok to use the ‘fresher by yourself?” Anakin asked. Nomi gave him a glare with her brown eyes that clearly said ‘I’m not stupid’ which caused him to laugh. “Just checking,” he shrugged.

Obi-Wan was using Barriss’ vibro-blade and some adhesive he’d picked up at the store to make a smaller tunic for Nomi. “Here,” Anakin said, reaching for the fabric. He made quick work of pulling and tearing it and in no time there was a dark grey tunic and a pair of loose fitting black pants for Nomi. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Obi-Wan asked, impressed. 

“Kids grow way faster than anyone can afford on Tatooine.” He presented the clothes to Nomi for her inspection. “My mom taught me early on how to recycle everything available.” He left out the part about slavery, figuring Nomi didn’t need to hear that and Obi-Wan knew anyway. 

He reached out in through the Force to Ahsoka and did his best to communicate that after Nomi showered, he and Obi-Wan would need some time alone. Thankfully she didn’t ask him to elaborate on their experiences as would-be slaves and agreed. 

Nomi emerged from the ‘fresher clean and wearing her new clothes. Anakin had apologized to Barriss for not thinking of something with long sleeves but Barriss assured him she didn’t mind. Nomi seemed pleased and Barriss handed her a small comb and when all three girls in the group were ready, Ahsoka suggested they head down to dinner and give the boys time to catch up. Barriss was hesitant but agreed at Ahsoka’s pointed look.  
Then he and Obi-Wan were alone in the room. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. I didn’t want to explain to anyone why I’m nervous about a shower of all things.” 

“We take care of each other,” he replied softly. “That’s our deal. I was thinking-and only if you want of course- that we could shower together? I mean I’m not suggesting sex, just that it might help to be there. If not I totally understand and you can push me out at any point-” he was much more relaxed than this when he’d rehearsed it internally. 

Thankfully Obi-Wan smiled. “I think it’s a good idea. Come on.” 

Anakin swallowed and stood, making his way with Obi-Wan towards the ‘fresher. Inside there was a toilet, a mirror, and a shower. Looking into the mirror was a bad idea.

“We look like shit,” he said. 

“I once heard an expression...death warmed over. It suits us.” Obi-Wan agreed. "I have to shave this stubble, too." 

They made quick work of their clothes and Anakin made sure to keep a sense of Obi-Wan’s anxiety as they stripped. He turned to activate the water and give Obi-Wan a bit of privacy as he took his pants off. The water was warm which normally wouldn’t be ideal for a humid planet but he was far past caring. He stood under the spray and just let himself enjoy the moment. 

Obi-Wan stepped into the small compartment as well and he forced himself to not get aroused. He would not do that to him. Obi-Wan made for the soap dispenser and found a scrap of cloth to start rubbing at rancor blood with. 

“This isn’t bad at all,” the auburn-haired man said. “The water is warm. It’s so much nicer.” Anakin wasn’t sure how to respond to that and he was losing the battle to stay not visibly turned on. Then Obi-Wan’s hands were on his. “You’re hands are warm, too.” He lifted one to his jaw line and Anakin pressed the pad of his thumb against the soft skin there. “Can I kiss you?” 

Anakin didn’t need to be asked twice. He lowered his mouth and kissed Obi-Wan gently, still cradling his face. Warm was good. Warm was very good. As evidenced by Obi-Wan’s mouth parting gently and kriff, that was good. They hadn’t kissed like this in too long. Not properly since the other times had been in a cell. He had to make up for that. He ran his left hand through the short hair at the back of Obi-Wan’s head and felt the thrill of pleasure he had at that. They were open mouthed and needy now. And entirely naked. 

He pulled back, panting slightly. “We can stop if you want,” he said. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Obi-Wan said. “Do you?” His pupils were blown and Anakin could feel that he wasn’t the only one who was half hard. 

“Fuck no,” he said and kissed him again. Obi-Wan’s hands were moving down his back then, touching through layers of soap. Then they were at his hips, thumbs teasing inside his hipbones, moving slightly lower. “Please,” Anakin said before kissing his neck. A hand with ‘saber callouses was around him then and it felt amazing. He was just feeling and touching and there were firm strokes now too. “I wanna touch you, too.” he said against the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear. 

Obi-Wan didn’t speak but he did move one of his hands down. Anakin bent his knees and lined them up, both hard now, and wrapped his hand around them both, loving how Obi-Wan moaned at the sensation. “That feels incredible,” Obi-Wan said. 

“You’re perfect,” Anakin said, because it was true. “They way you look,” he thrust his hips. “The way you feel against me.” He squeezed their cocks together in tight stroke. 

“Just you,” Obi-Wan said quietly, eyes closed in pleasure. Anakin bit gently at the pale neck. 

“Just me,” he confirmed. “My hands around you.” An idea came to him. “Could be mouth around you too, if you wanted.” Obi-Wan opened his eyes then. 

“Please,” he said, eyes wide. Anakin happily complied, not caring that the shower was a bit too small for it. He guided Obi-Wan into putting one foot up on the side of the ‘fresher. He took the hard cock in his hand again as he licked the underside from base to tip. Then he took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He loved the sounds Obi-Wan was making and the pleasure he was feeling at seeing Anakin in front of him and around him like this. If pressing their signature together felt good before, it was incredible to feel it during sex. He took more in his mouth, enjoying the weight against his tongue. He could feel his partner jerk his hips and knew that he would come soon. Anakin started fisting his own cock then. The idea of making Obi-Wan fall apart like that would send him over the edge soon. 

He swallowed around the length, pulling back and then taking it all back down his throat. ‘Come’ he thought desperately. ‘Please, need to feel it.’ And then Obi-Wan was gone, pulsing hard down the back of his throat. He swallowed most of it and licked the rest off his fingers, fist still going until he was coming too. And fuck if he didn’t love how Obi-Wan was watching him. 

He stood, kissing the other man and pulling him flush against his own body again. 

“That was amazing,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“It was. But you did all the work,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“No, you let me and that was incredible. Just thinking about sucking you off got me hot.” Obi-Wan flushed at that. 

“I want to do that for you. And I want to do more than that.” 

“Keep talking like that and we’ll be stuck here before we get all this mud out,” he murmured. Oh, Obi-Wan was kissing the tattoos under his collarbone. Dragging his tongue and oh-

“First time I saw this I had to get myself off in the ship’s ‘fresher.” Obi-Wan was saying, sucking a mark at the hollow of his throat. “But you’re right. We’ll run the water out this way.” He sighed and they both made quick work of soaping themselves off. 

Toweled off and in fresh clothes, they both felt much better. But Anakin had to clear something up before they lost their moment of privacy. “The way I feel about you is important. It’s not going to go away and I don’t want it to. I know we should try and contact our Masters soon but I’ve decided that I-I’m in the Order with you or I’m not in the Order.” 

“I know. I wouldn’t have done...that with anyone else. And I wouldn’t have done it with you if I didn’t know I felt. We’re bonded in a way that the Council can’t break. And not just our Force signatures, but well, we are stronger together. Better in a lot of ways together. I wouldn’t let anyone split us up for anything.” Anakin hugged him tightly. “I imagine this might feel like a second betrayal to Qui-Gon, but we’re an us now.” 

“He’ll understand,” Anakin said softly. “He cares about you and he’ll know this isn’t a fourteen year old being reckless.” 

“I hope so.” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

“Dinner? I’m sure Ahsoka and Barriss are getting all the free food without us.” He adored the grin he got at that. 

“Of course.

Dinner was more crowded than the cantina had been earlier. Dawes had already set Ahsoka, Barriss, and Nomi up with large meals. Well, Nomi’s was a bit smaller at least. Ahsoka had a mouthful of bantha steak and Barriss had some kind of assortment of root vegetables. Nomi had what looked like a bantha steak sandwich with plenty of sweet sauce and Anakin took a moment to thank Ahsoka for outfitting the kid with a bib. He’d just made those clothes, dammit. 

The food was good and they had no shortage of strangers trying to ply them with free drinks though that seemed to make Nomi nervous. So Anakin moved her to the center of their group. “Cute kid,” Dawes remarked to Anakin. “She yours?” Anakin nodded around a mouthful of food and Nomi didn’t seem to mind. “Got three myself. You don’t know fear until you worry about your kids. Though thanks to you we have to worry just a little bit less.” Thankfully he walked off before Anakin had finished chewing. It wasn’t as nice as being around the Felucian campfire but it comforting in it’s own way. The sounds of speeders and ships coming and going, easy chatter between bar patrons. The familiarity was relaxing. Obi-Wan was enjoying a mug of weak ale and had his arm around Anakin’s waist at their table. Nomi was using her arms as a pillow and was watching various people in the bar move about. Obi-Wan kissed his cheek like it was the most normal thing in the world. Random displays of affection. He could definitely get used to that.

“So, our room has a comm system. We should use it after we finish here,” Ahsoka said. 

Right, reality. “We should,” he agreed. “But what do we tell them?” 

“We’re only coming back if our demands are met!” Barriss said as a new drink was placed in front of her. 

“How many of those have you had?” Obi-Wan asked, sniffing the drink and taking a deep swig. Huh, he just thought she was being quiet. She was good at hiding being drunk. 

“That’s mine!” Barriss protested. Ahsoka took another swig from it. 

“Barriss! Alcohol and concussions don’t mix! You know that! Bad Healer!” Ahsoka admonished. Anakin figured it was his duty to finish the drink now. 

“I’m only tipsy,” Barriss muttered. “I fought a rancor and I’ve had a headache ever since. The drinks helped.” 

“I’ll help you meditate later,” Ahsoka promised. “Come on, it’s late, we’re all tired, and we need to contact some Masters who are probably very worried. And we know things are bad when I’m giving the responsible advice to this group. Let’s go drunky,” she moved to help Barriss stand and they all headed to the lift. 

They were offered several more drinks on their way up and they had to stop Barriss from accepting a few. The Twi’lek woman from earlier in the Outpost store walked by. 

“I see that offer was wasted,” she winked, looking at how he was holding Obi-Wan’s hand and Obi-Wan was holding Nomi’s. Anakin smiled his most charming smile and slid his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

“Damn right it was,” he whispered dramatically so everyone in the lift could hear. Barriss giggled and Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a fond way. 

In the room Barriss immediately went to lay down on a palette. Ahsoka activated the comm system. “I memorized Master Unduli’s ping so I can call her.” 

“Sounds good.” Anakin said. It was best to do this sooner rather than later. He felt Obi-Wan take a deep breath and nod as well. Nomi went to sit with Barriss which was probably for the best. 

The comm sent out for Master Unduli’s frequency. She picked it up almost immediately. 

“Anakin?” She said, her face flickering into view. 

“Master!” He hadn’t realized how good it would be to see her again. 

“Anakin! Thank the Force you’re alright. You are alright aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master. I’m-” 

“Obi-Wan?” Master Jinn was in the holo screen now too. 

“Master Jinn!” Obi-Wan grinned widely. 

“Where are you?”

“A small outpost not far from Waenn’s. It’s called Oshii Station.” Obi-Wan said.

“Sending coordinates now,” Ahsoka confirmed. 

“Coordinates received. We’re not far. We could be there in a few hours,” Master Unduli said. 

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks. 

“Any chance we could me in the morning?” Anakin asked. “Not that we don’t wanna see you as soon as we can, we just..have some things to discuss. And it’s late and we have a kid with us.”

“What do you mean you have a child with you? And is Barriss Offee with her? Her Master is nearly mad with worry.” Luminara said. 

“Is Master Vos okay?” Barriss asked, coming over to the holo. 

“He is. He violated an Order from the Temple to come and find you. He’s likely in hyperspace right now. What’s this about a child?” 

“One of the women we rescued had a child,” Obi-Wan said as Ahsoka dragged Barriss back to her palette. “She asked us to take her sense it would be safer. There was a lot of chaos and well, we did. We’ve kept her safe. We have a room here. The station manager’s name is Dawes and if you tell him you’re with us he’ll be happy to hear it.” 

“Obi-Wan, why can’t I or Luminara access our Training Bonds with you and Anakin?” Anakin could hear the anxiety in the man’s voice. 

“We aren’t totally sure about that, but we have a theory. We can go over that when you get here in the morning though.” Obi-Wan replied. Something was off. Anakin looked over and Nomi was crying in the corner silently. Kriff. “We have to go. But we’ve missed you and we can’t wait to see you soon. Thank you for not giving up on us.” 

“Good night, Masters!” Ahsoka said cheerily. 

“Alright, we’ll be there at first light,” Master Jinn said. 

Finally the call ended. Anakin was already sitting next to Nomi. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell us, I promise. If something’s wrong we’ll try and fix it.” He assured her. The girl wiped her eyes. “You can use your mind to tell me if you don’t want to use words.” Nomi nodded at that and closed her eyes. Anakin could feel her mind against his and let her in. A cell on the ship, just like the one he and Obi-Wan had been in. Except in her cell when men came by, they took women with them. Sometimes the women went quietly and sometimes kicking and screaming but they always came back so much worse. Her mother would disappear like that sometimes and one of the other women would try and comfort her. One of the guards tried grabbing her once but another one beat him down for it. After that she and her mother were put in a cell by themselves and no one else came for them, until there were people screaming in the halls and blaster fire and her mother fell down and wouldn’t get back up. 

Anakin pulled back and pressed down on his own need to vomit right then and there. “So you don’t want new people coming in?” The girl nodded, tears still flowing. “I know how that feels. Obi-Wan and I were on that ship with you and your mom. They hurt us too. They were really bad people, some of the worst out there. But the people who are coming to meet us tomorrow are good. We’ve known them for a really long time.” He let her process that for a bit. “Can I put my arm around you?” Another nod. “Alright, there we go. My mom died when I was just a little older than you. And I was really scared all the time. But someone else was taking care of me. The lady on the holo. Her name is Luminara and she’s like us. She taught me to use my mind like you do. And she helped raise me. And the man who’s coming raised Obi-Wan. They’re like part of our family and I promise they won’t hurt you. 

‘Promise?’ came the question after a few minutes. “Promise,” he said again. “You can look in my head if you want. Though if you look in there...you might also see that I like kissing Obi-Wan, which Ahsoka says is gross.” Nomi rolled her eyes in a manner that looked way too much like Ahsoka, but she did smile a little at least. 

Finally Nomi fell asleep next to Barriss  
Anakin pushed his palette next to Obi-Wan’s again and Ahsoka laid down between him and Nomi. 

“You all went through a lot, huh?” Ahsoka asked as they were drifting off. 

“Yeah,” Anakin said. “But we have each other. We’ll be alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came too soon for Obi-Wan. He was curled happily against Anakin’s side and without opening his eyes he knew that Anakin, Nomi, Ahsoka, and Barriss were still sleeping. He’d only known the girls in their company for a couple of days but they were long, trying days. Ahsoka had risked everything for Anakin, who she thought of as a brother. Barriss had risked it because, well, he wasn’t sure that Barriss believed in the Order and he couldn’t blame her for that. If Qui-Gon had shown symptoms of PTSD like her Master had then... he didn’t know how he’d respond because that would be confusing and rather terrifying. 

Ahsoka’s boldness and Barriss’ analytical mind complimented each other well. He had a brief thought that he wanted to wrap the four of them up in a protective blanket and find some farming village where they could just live peacefully. They could farm barley and bantha and teach Nomi to control her abilities. It was a nice thought, but that’s all it was. Soon he’d see his Master and they’d have to figure out if they were still even Jedi. He wanted to keep fighting, but who and what he wanted to keep fighting for were no longer concrete. 

Obi-Wan stretched and when he came out of the ‘fresher Anakin was waking up. “Morning,” he mumbled. Obi-Wan took a moment to appreciate the strong line of Anakin’s jaw and his soft-looking lips as he stretched. How the scar over his eye contracted as he shut his eyes to yawn loudly. It almost wasn’t fair that the man was so attractive. “Not so bad yourself,” he grinned as he stood foraged for food in the rucksack. Obi-Wan needed to work on shielding.

“Our Masters will be here soon,” Obi-Wan said, moving to kiss the top of his head. “Ready to tell them we’re forsaking the Order to be together?” He half-joked. 

“I am,” Anakin said seriously. “Besides, it looks like we could have lucrative careers as anti-slavery vigilantes.” Obi-Wan huffed a laugh at that. Ahsoka was stretching and shaking Barriss awake who seemed only a tiny bit hungover. Eventually all five of them were up and watching the sunrise through the window in their room. 

Obi-Wan tried meditating and soon became aware of Force Sensitive signatures approaching. “I think they’re almost here,” he said. 

“Alright. Nomi, are you okay with meeting the people we talked about last night?” Anakin asked the girl. Nomi nodded but demanded a piggy back ride, which Obi-Wan had to smile at. He mentally shook himself at his nervousness. This was his Master he was meeting, not some stranger. 

Dawes wasn’t behind the bar but a human woman was. She gladly accepted their payment of a rancor tooth in exchange for five modest but hot meals. Obi-Wan was trying to get a very skeptical Nomi to eat some of the wheat-based mush in her bowl when he felt Qui-Gon’s signature nearby. He looked up in time to grin at his Master. He and Anakin both stood and embraced their respective Masters tightly. 

“It’s so good to see you, padawan.” Master Jinn said. 

“You as well, Master. Please, sit with us.” Somewhat awkwardly the older Jedi took their seats in the almost empty cantina. 

“Hello, little one,” Luminara said to the child situated between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. “What’s your name?” Nomi shook her head. 

“We call her Nomi,” Obi-Wan supplied. “She doesn’t strangers right away. Not that we blame her.” 

“It’s good to see all of you alive and well. As you can imagine, we have many questions.” Qui-Gon started. “The first being why we can’t feel our Training Bonds.” Obi-Wan was fixed by one of his Master’s incredibly serious looks. 

“We’re not entirely sure,” Obi-Wan began. “But we think it has to do with a couple of things. One being that when we were captured we were subjected to Force suppressing collars.” 

“The rumors are true then? That technology exists?” Qui-Gon asked, clearly disturbed by the idea. 

“Yes. But we realized that no device could effect the Force itself through an outward mechanism. So the collars only interfered with how we accessed the Force. It took some work but we were able to meditate in such a way that allowed us to access our inner connections to the Living Force. Once we’d done that, Anakin broke them. He really did most of the work.” He had to fight the urge to rub at where the collar had been. 

Luminara was a bit incredulous. “You were able to meditate together? Anakin is powerful but he’s never accessed the Force so directly. You must have quite a connection.” Obi-Wan flushed at that and grabbed Anakin’s hand on the table, interlacing their fingers. 

“That’s another thing,” he said slowly. “When Anakin and I were on the ship with you, before we were kidnapped, we formed a connection. But not just any connection, as it turns out. We-We’ve forged a Soul Bond.” There it was out at last. 

“A what?” Master Unduli said. 

“A Soul Bond.” Anakin repeated. “A kind of bond that’s so intense that it eclipses other bonds. It turns out I had version of that already with Ahsoka, but that’s not like the bond Obi-Wan and I have. It’s permanent. Our signatures aren’t just intertwined because we’re together and we’ve had a rough time lately. They’re permanently linked now.” 

“That’s practically unheard of,” Qui-Gon said. “Are you sure?”

“Master,” Obi-Wan said. “Look closely at our Force Signatures.” Thankfully Master Jinn did take his time, closing his eyes the looking through the Force. “That’s an incredibly rare gift,” he said after long moments. 

“It’s the only reason we were able to escape,” Obi-Wan replied. “We think that somewhere in between the Soul Bond and the collars, our other connections were pushed out. But having it meant staying alive and sane during our capture.” He saw Qui-Gon’s concerned expression at that. 

Thankfully Anakin jumped in again. “We’re together now. If the Council accepts that, we could work with them. If not, well, we’re prepared to leave the Order to stay together.” Well, Anakin wasn’t one for beating around the bush. 

“Leave the Order?” Luminara asked. “I suppose this shouldn’t come as such a shock, but that doesn’t change the fact that I am taken aback by this. Anakin, have I not trained you well?”

“Master, you know that’s not what it is.” Anakin said. “You’ve done a better job of teaching me the ways of the Force than anyone else could have. It’s just...this is part of my reality now, too. What I have with Obi-Wan isn’t just about attachment. We’re more together than we are separately. The Council might not understand that.” 

“It’s not like we’re in good standing with the Order, either,” Barriss said. “We weren’t supposed to be here. We stole Temple property and handed it over to pirates and former captives. I don’t know what my Master or the Council will have to say about my actions. We’re all facing expulsion from the Order.” 

“So you know that Qui-Gon and I violated a Temple order to come after you?” Luminara said bluntly. 

“I may have skimmed a confidential file or two,” Ahsoka said. “But we have a right to be skeptical of the Council. We were drafted into a war we had no say about and when our friends were kidnapped we were told to ignore it!” 

Qui-Gon put his hands up. “I know. And I would never tell you to not trust your instincts. I will make no excuses for how the Order has handled things lately.”

“Master,” Obi-Wan continued. “I-I don’t know if I’ll even be considered fit to stand the Trials. But Barriss said that years ago the Jedi Order recognized Soul Bonds. It even allowed Bonded partners to live and raise families together. It’s not right for the Order to ask that the Jedi fight a war as though we’re droids who don’t need comfort, emotional ties, or psychological reprieves.”

“And if I’m supposed to be some Chosen One,” Anakin added, “would it be so hard to imagine that the balance the Force needs is for the Light to moderate itself against the strict absolutes that would make us nearly identical to the Sith?” 

Qui-Gon and Luminara exchanged meaningful looks at that. 

“We understand your concerns,” Luminara said. “And more than that, we respect them and even agree with some. I suppose what we need to know now is what you want to do. Clearly much has changed in the past week or so. We aren’t here to drag anyone back to the Temple but you must understand that we’re no more in a position of authority here than you are. When the Order said they wouldn’t send anyone else to help recover the two of you I was livid. We have all broken protocol, as has Master Vos who is on his way here as we speak.”

“Master Secura isn’t coming?” Ahsoka said in a small voice. 

“I’m afraid not. But you’re important to us as well,” Luminara said. “Whether your Master is here or not, we consider you to be under our protection.” 

“And screw the Order anyway. You’re my family.” Anakin said. “Any Master should be lucky to have someone as smart and competent as you.”

“Thanks, Skyguy.” Ahsoka said in an unusually soft tone. 

“Have you heard anything about us from the Council?” Barriss asked the Masters. 

“We haven’t, actually.” Qui-Gon replied. “Which is out of character for the Council.” Typically there would be a laundry list of charges cosigned by several members. But for now there was only silence. 

“We should wait for Master Vos before we make any major decisions.” Obi-Wan stated. “He deserves to have input in this, too. You said he’d be here within a day and a half?”

“If not sooner,” sighed Luminara. “He does love to push ships to their extremes.” 

“Perhaps until then we should all get some rest. I know it’s been a long few days for us. We went from being held captive to trekking through unfamiliar jungles in a very short span of time. We’ve been threatened with assault, shot at, we blew up a station, and then we killed a Felucian Rancor. Some down time wouldn’t kill us.” Obi-Wan said with a semi-sarcastic half smile that made Anakin proud. 

“I agree with you, padawan,” Qui-Gon clapped a hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Master Unduli and I should see about acquiring our own rooms for the time being.” Everyone stood and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was eager to work out the specifics back in their room. Somehow their unlikely band of padawans had become a refuge over the past two and a half days. Their ideas were only really safe to express when they were with each other. 

“Here,” Barriss said, handing Master Unduli a few rancor teeth. “I don’t know if they take credits but these should be enough for you to get rooms.” 

“Thank you, young one.” said Luminara gently. Obi-Wan and his friends made their way to the lift as their Masters made arrangements for rooms. 

“I so want to keep one of those teeth to make a necklace,” Ahsoka said on their way up. 

“Obi-Wan should get a necklace. He killed the thing,” Anakin said. 

“We all killed it. We all protected each other and worked together.” Replied Obi-Wan, opening the door to their rooms. He sat down at the edge of his palette and was soon joined by Anakin. “What are we going to do about the Council?” He asked as Nomi sat on Anakin’s empty palette. 

“I don’t know if I can go back,” Barriss said quietly. “I think I’ve been falling apart for a long time and if I have to go back there and pretend to be a Commander and a soldier again it won’t end well. I can’t act as though Master Vos is alright or that I’m alright with how the Order has treated us.”

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly,” Ahsoka said, reaching her hand out for Barriss’. “What if we asked the Council to change?” 

“Four padawans against an Order with thousands of Jedi?” Anakin scoffed. “They won’t change for that.” He leaned into Obi-Wan who couldn’t help but put an arm around him. 

“They might not, but we could try. Then we’d know we’d done everything we could.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Anakin’s head. 

“Are we all really going to leave? Where would we go?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Anywhere. We could go anywhere and find work. Find a way to help people that wasn’t this,” Barriss said. “We’re skilled fighters and negotiators. We wouldn’t lack options. Would you rather stay?” She asked pointedly. 

“I don’t know!” Ahsoka said. “I have no idea. I mean my Master doesn’t even care enough to come here and find out if I’m okay. If my Master doesn’t believe in me, and the Council doesn’t either, I just...I didn’t really think past rescuing Anakin.” The Togruta girl slumped against the wall. 

“Hey, Snips. We’re gonna be alright. We’re family, right? I promise I won’t abandon you now anymore than I would have years ago.” Anakin said. 

“I know. It still feels complicated though,” she sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try and talk to the Council. But what would we say?” 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “That we know we’re not the only ones to worry about the Order. We’ve seen clones and Masters alike brushed aside at the whims of Senators. And that we can’t stand by for that while we’re asked to sacrifice everything. We-I-want the opportunity to care for someone without it being seen as a weakness. Between what Barriss knows about the history of the Order and what we’ve experienced, we could make a case for reform.”

“It’s still a numbers game,” Barriss said. “We’d need more than four padawans and three Masters. Everyone is spread so thin that I wouldn’t know how to even bring it up.” 

“I need a nap,” Ahsoka yawned. “Or a sparring session.” 

Anakin nudged Obi-Wan. “We did say we should spar sometime. I’m sure we could find a clearing outside the station.” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Sounds good to me. Two of us spar, two of us watch and keep an eye on Nomi.” 

“Alright, Nomi,” Ahsoka said. “Wanna see how Jedi fight?” The girl nodded enthusiastically. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. Only last night had he meditated on Skywalker’s path within the Force and what he found was...unexpected to say the least. He’d spent the morning digging through Temple Archives for what it could mean. The only thing he’d come across that might be related had been Soul Bonds. It would account for how Skywalker’s path seemed permanently blended with that of another but it would also open a can of womp rats to bring it up. Soul Bonds had been outlawed hundreds of years ago after a Knight went mad when his bondmate died. He hadn’t been the only one, but he’d stood up from his bed in the Healer’s wing with yellow eyes and had slaughtered a dozen people before another Master had put him down. 

He knew that this was more than likely the bond that Skywalker and Kenobi now shared. Leave it to them to unknowingly take part in a tradition that was outlawed centuries ago. Despite it being outlawed, the majority of those who were bonded didn’t face such extremes. If one bondmate died, the other either retired to raise any children or kept going as a Knight. There were also records of the most dangerous missions being given to those with Soul Bonds, as they could draw upon the power of two individuals at once. 

He’d just heard from Jinn and Luminara who had found all four padawans safe and sound on Felucia. Which of course was why he’d insisted that two almost-Knights could have gotten themselves out just fine. Quinlan was en route to Felucia as well. When did his Masters start acting like worried parents?  
He steeled himself for the meeting as the Council filtered into the room. 

“Master Windu, news you have for us about our missing Masters and padawans?” Yoda asked, pulling his hover chair to a stop. 

“Yes, Master. Masters Jinn and Unduli have found all four padawans at Felucia and are awaiting Master Vos’ arrival.” 

“Good to hear, this is. But something else, on your mind is.” 

“I meditated on Skywalker’s path last night. What I saw was...drastically different than the things the Force showed me when he first came to the Temple. The future is always in motion, as you say, Master, but this was like looking at someone else altogether. There was a possible shatterpoint in the near future but it seems as if Skywalker has avoided it by taking a different path. We would need to verify this of course, but Skywalker has forged a Soul Bond.” There was a lot of murmuring and head shaking at that. 

“A Soul Bond?” Master Yoda said, turning to look out on the Coruscanti skyline. “Years it has been since one was formed in the Order. Outlawed they have been. Sure, are you?” 

“Yes. Skywalker’s path is permanently tied to the path of another. It wasn’t unheard of for individuals to form them under great stress, and someone with a signature as strong as Skywalkers...well he’d certainly be capable of forming one with raw power.” 

“Skywalker’s other half, you have seen?” 

Mace swallowed and tried not to roll his eyes. “Padawan Kenobi is the boy’s bondmate. And it seems that ever since their...union, Skywalkers path has been much more firmly within the Light Side of the Force.” 

“A Soul Bond? I apologize Master Windu but how would two boys, likely ignorant as to what a Soul Bond is, form one?” Master Mundi asked. 

“I’d have to ask them that, Master.” Mace responded. “I only know what the Force has shown me.” 

“Bring balance, young Skywalker is supposed to,” Yoda mused. “However presume not we should, to understand what balance means to the Force. Soon we must speak with Skywalker, Kenobi, and their Masters. Orders I will give, to have them come here as soon as possible.” 

“There’s one more thing, Masters.” Mace said. “I had visions of possible futures for Skywalker. In one of them, he was standing with Chancellor Palpatine. He was no longer a Jedi but the Chancellor was...something monstrous. He was surrounded by a yellow Force presence and was manipulating Skywalker. As a Council member I believe it is time that we consider our allies at home just as carefully as we do those abroad. We are spread extremely thin in this war, and now is a very fragile time for the balance to shift either way.” 

“Hm. Brought us wise words, Master Windu has. Reflect on them, we all should. Now, other reports from the fronts we must here.” 

Mace honestly tuned out the rest of the meeting. No one even wanted to investigate the Chancellor, it seemed. Perhaps he should do some digging on his own. Force help him, maybe he should be on Felucia, too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan held strong with his Soresu. It was such a basic form but the way he wielded it, Anakin could barely get a hit in. They were both sweating in the humid climate but they didn’t care. They tossed their over-tunics to the way side as they engaged in a dance of kyber powered blades. Anakin flipped over his opponent but Obi-Wan caught him easily, using the power in his downward strike to push Anakin to the ground and win the match. 

He offered a hand to Anakin to help him up off the ground. As soon as the taller man was standing he kissed Obi-Wan who responded enthusiastically. 

“Get a room!” Ahsoka jeered, and they broke apart laughing. “Me and Barriss next!” The boys moved to the side of the clearing with Nomi, taking long swigs of their canteens. 

Obi-Wan sat at the base of a tree. “You think you’d want to learn how to do that?” He asked the small girl. Nomi nodded, holding her hand out towards Obi-Wan’s ‘saber. “You have to be trained first before you can hold a ‘saber. Our lightsabers are part of ourselves. We have to make them using the Force to prove we’re ready. But we could teach you a few things about fighting.” 

Ahsoka and Barriss looked to be well matched. The Mirialan girl was agile and Ahsoka’s speed with her dual ‘sabers was intimidating. After thirty minutes Barriss had Ahsoka pinned, but only barely. 

“You and me, Skyguy!” Anakin smiled and entered their makeshift ring. Ahsoka was fast but he’d gotten much faster too. She went for fast blows but some of them were easy to parry and get inside her defenses. They fought hard for nearly an hour and after Ahsoka had tired herself out, Anakin swept her unprotected leg, dispatched one of her ‘sabers, and won the match. 

“Argh! Next time I’m gonna kick your ass!” Ahsoka said fondly. Anakin looked over to where Obi-Wan and Barriss where showing Nomi the basics of kicking and punching. The girl had an incredibly serious look on her face. 

“Okay, now try punching, but feel the Force. You know all that energy that’s always around you? You can control it. Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me. Just try to focus on making that energy a part of you when you punch.” Nomi nodded and threw a quick, closed fist punch. Obi-Wan felt the blast against his midsection and winced a bit. “Brilliant!” Nomi smiled and jumped up and down. 

“That’s an unconventional technique,” Barriss said.

“A bit. I had so much trouble executing Force pushes as a youngling,” Obi-Wan blushed. “Master Plo Koon took me aside and taught me that way.” 

“Obi-Wan! You missed my victory!” Anakin mock pouted. 

“Remind me of which one in this group is five years old?” Obi-Wan joked. “And I didn’t miss it. You both fought remarkably well.” 

“You’re boyfriend deserves better than you, Skyguy.” Ahsoka sighed dramatically. 

“I’ll have you know I don’t want anyone else.” Obi-Wan said as Anakin kissed his cheek. He could feel the man’s happiness at that comment. Nomi lifted tugged on Ahsoka’s hand and nodded towards the cantina. 

“Back to the room?” A nod. “Okay, Nomi and I are heading back. I think we both could use a ‘fresher.” 

“I’ll come as well,” Barriss said. “I should comm Master Vos.” 

Once they were alone in the clearing near the cantina Anakin grinned. “You know,” he said, walking up close to Obi-Wan. “When were on that pirate ship I kept thinking that if we ever made it back, you and I would steal a speeder and go to Alderaan or something for a few days. Forests and lakes, rent a cabin somewhere secluded.” 

“Mm. And what would we do there?” Obi-Wan asked, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s waist. 

“I figured we’d bring some nice blankets, lay out by the water, and just take as much time as we wanted touching each other.” 

“Just touch? Like this?” Obi-Wan moved his hands gently up and down Anakin’s sides. Anakin dipped his head. 

“Touch, kiss, anything we wanted.” He kissed Obi-Wan then. Soon they were both moaning. Obi-Wan pulled back to remove his under tunic and Anakin did the same. Neither cared that they were already sweating. 

Obi-Wan pulled them flush together. God, even sweating and tired Anakin could turn him on. He loved kissing Anakin, the way their tongues teased back and forth, Anakin tugging gently at his braid. His hips jerked and Anakin moved one of his thighs so that Obi-Wan could grind on it.

“You think another rancor tooth could get us our own room?” Obi-Wan said before moving to Anakin’s chest. Anakin only moaned as one of Obi-Wan’s hands pressed gently against his erection. 

“Obi-Wan?” A familiar male voice called. Obi-Wan froze.

“Kriff. Of course they come looking for us now.” 

Anakin growled in frustration and found his under tunic as Master Unduli’s voice also called out for her padawan. By the time the older Jedi had made it to the clearing they were at least mostly fully dressed, just pulling their over tunics on. 

“Masters,” they both bowed, hoping their disheveled states would be chalked up to sparring. 

“Ahsoka did mention that we should give warning. She’ll be pleased to know she was right.” Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan wandered if there was a quick sand pit he could jump into. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, padawan. What you two have is a gift.” 

“What brings you out here, Masters?” Anakin asked. 

“We wanted to discuss a few things. The Training Bonds for one. But we’ve also received a message from Master Yoda. As soon as Master Vos reaches us we’re to return to Coruscant immediately. We won’t be facing trial, at least not at first. But the Council wants to discuss your new relationship and the nature of what the Chosen One bringing balance to the Force might mean.” 

“The Council has never cared about my destiny other than to ‘be a great Jedi’.” Anakin said darkly. “Why would they have a change of heart now?” 

“We know some in the Council, most likely Mace Windu, have had visions of the Force and your paths within it. The Council wants to address with the two of you. It’s likely they know of your bond.” 

“Would they try and make us sever it?” Obi-Wan asked, grabbing Anakin’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Luminara said. “But if they did we’d protect you.” 

“We could be against a whole Temple though,” Anakin pointed out.  
“And what do we do about Nomi?” Obi-Wan asked. “She’s Force sensitive but she’s been through so much. Ashoka doesn’t think she has any family left and I...I don’t know if I trust the Temple to raise her.”

“Do you distrust the Temple so much?” Luminara asked without judgement. 

“I don’t know. I know Master Vos is suffering and so are a lot of padawans and Masters. I know that she’d be pushed through to Knighthood if she survived that long. She’s strong, and she needs people who deserve her trust. She’s seen far too much for someone her age.” 

“I understand your concern for the girl. Still, I think our best course of action might be to return to Coruscant tomorrow. We should at least speak with the Council before anyone makes a rash decision.” Qui-Gon said. 

Something about it didn’t feel right to Obi-Wan or Anakin, but they could at least agree to wait for Quinlan. 

“Now, I believe you’ve both fallen behind a bit in your training.” Qui-Gon smiled and ignited his ‘saber. “Two on two should do nicely. Luminara, think we can take them?” 

“Oh, I would hope so.” She ignited her own weapon and stepped into the clearing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match had been a very near thing. Obi-Wan and Anakin could work together without exchange so much as a look and it was a great asset in battle. They fought until dark began to fall, dodging and rolling, protecting each other and attacking as one. 

Qui-Gon and Luminara won but only narrowly. There were a few moments when the older Masters thought they were bested. 

“I see your bond makes you better fighters as well,” Qui-Gon smiled while panting. It was true. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s calm precision and Obi-Wan knew exactly when power over finesse was called for. “I sense Quinlan is nearby. Perhaps we should rejoin the others.” 

The group walked back to the Cantina in silence. Barriss, Ahsoka, and Nomi were at a booth and their quartet joined them. 

“Master Vos should be here soon,” Barriss said. At least somebody’s training bond still worked. Nomi was busy drawing on a sheet of paper someone had provided and Ahsoka was taking stock of their remaining rancor teeth. 

Qui-Gon and Luminara ordered drinks and soon Barriss was standing with a smile on her face. She ran to the entrance just as Master Vos arrived. He picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly. 

“I was so worried when you just ran off!” He said, eyes bloodshot and clearly exhausted. 

“I’m sorry, Master. I had to do what I thought was right. You taught me that.” 

“I suppose I did.” He spied the group farther back in the establishment. “Kriff I’m glad you’re all safe.” He hugged Barriss again and made towards the group. Many greetings and half hugs were exchanged. 

“When I heard you were going after slavers I nearly lost my mind. I’m glad all of you kept each other safe though.” He ordered a particularly strong drink. 

“We did, Master.” Barriss assured. “We destroyed Ithano and his ship and walked through the jungle for two days to get here. We stayed with Felucians and we even fought a rancor.” She held up a tooth. 

“I shouldn’t even be surprised, but I am. And I’m also so very proud of you, kid.” Barriss flushed a deep emerald. “I know I haven’t been around like I should. And I’m sorry for that.” 

“I know, Master. It’s not your fault. Plenty of Jedi and padawans aren’t coping well. War takes it toll on everyone.” 

Still, I’ve hardly been an exemplary Master. I’ve failed you in that.” The Kiffar man hung his head. 

“But you haven’t. I still knew to do the right thing. It’s the Order that’s failed us.” Barriss said. “They weren’t even going to send extra help for Obi-Wan and Anakin! If we hadn’t been there who knows what would have happened?”

“We could very well be on our way to Zygerria.” Obi-Wan said. “To say nothing of the other captives who Ahsoka and Barriss gave their ship to.” He’d also have been beaten and raped for a failed escape attempt, but he didn’t want to think about that. 

“They had Force suppressing collars,” Qui-Gon added. “It was quite an ordeal for everyone involved.” 

“Kriff,” Quinlan swore. “And I suppose the Council wants us back asap?” 

“They do,” Luminara confirmed. 

“Master, I don’t want to go back,” Barriss said, looking at the table. “I love you like a father, but I can’t go back there, back to the war. I feel like I’m barely holding on most days. It’s deployment after deployment with no reprieve and nothing to keep living for. Even lost in the jungle these past few days I’ve felt better than I have since the war started. I want to make a difference but I don’t think this is how I’m supposed to do it.” Barriss looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“Padawan, come take a walk with me.” Quinlan said gently, standing. Barriss nodded and followed her Master. 

Ahsoka looked worried. “So are your four going back to the Temple?” 

“We’re going to try,” Anakin said. “But if they won’t accept us, and that means you too, then we’ll leave. We joked about it before, but there’s not shortage of scumbags during wartime. We could carve our own path if we had to.” 

“And what about Nomi?” 

“She might be safer at the Temple for now. If they don’t take her then we’ll have to figure something else out.” 

“I feel like we just found this family and now we’re losing it.” Ahsoka said. 

“You’ll never lose me, Snips. And by extension, that means Obi-Wan.” He grinned at her and put his arm around Obi-Wan. 

Ahsoka hoped he was right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them were in their room that night and no one could think about sleeping. 

“Master Vos said he’d support me if I left,” Barriss said, hugging her knees to her chest. “But he still thinks it’s his fault. I guess part of me hoped he’d come with me. The Order is killing him and I don’t know what to do.” 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I might come with you, if you want me to. I know that you and Obi-Wan are going back to the Temple, Anakin, but- my Master isn’t here. And I don’t know what I’d be fighting for if I did make it back without getting expelled. I don’t have a Soul Bond or some great destiny. The only thing that ever really kept me there was you and Master Secura, and she wouldn’t even answer my comm.” 

Anakin was shocked. He couldn’t imagine a future without Ashoka in it. He was about to ask what she’d when he felt something was off. He looked at Obi-Wan who sensed it as well. 

There was a Darkness in the Force and it wasn’t coming from anyone in the room.  
Nomi grabbed onto Ahsoka. Apparently even she could feel it. 

“Can you stay with her while we check it out?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded, putting her hands over her ‘sabers. 

“I’ll stay, too. It’ll be better if we work in pairs.” Barriss said. 

With sharp nods Anakin and Obi-Wan were out the door. The sense of Darkness was coming from the hangar, several yards from the cantina. They ran into all three Masters in the corridor and silently the five approached. 

A ship had just landed. Not as big as Ithano’s but still large. From somewhere within it was the source of the Dark tinged Force. A woman exited, tall and humanoid looking from the entrance of the hangar where they were crouched behind crates and shadows.

Soon another woman descended the exit ramp. She was tall and bald and the Darkness rolled off her in waves. A Sith? Her eyes weren’t yellow but she the Light seemed to run from her. No attendants ran to greet the ship. Was it possible they knew who this was? 

“It seems we’re lacking an audience,” the bald woman quipped in a low tone. 

“I imagine they’ve stopped serving our kind with Ithano’s demise. These fools never realize that if you remove one head, two more grow in its place.” The other woman had a higher voice but something about her was off as well. It was the same kind of detached cruelty that Ithano had. Five against two. Those weren’t terrible odds, Obi-Wan thought. Of course that discounted a crew that might be onboard. 

“Actually,” the bald woman continued. “I think our audience might just be waiting for us.” 

Shit, Anakin though. Were they caught already? 

“Come out, my little lost lambs. We won’t hurt you too badly.” Anakin wanted to move but Qui-Gon shook his head, motioning for him, Luminara, and Quinlan to rise. 

“I’m afraid you’ve walked into an encounter you may not be prepared for, Ventress” Qui-Gon said calmly, igniting his ‘saber. 

The three Masters did make an intimidating picture. 

“Good thing we brought company then.” She smiled. A dozen Separatists came out of the ramp, firing on the trio who easily blocked and returned the blaster fire. The woman, Ventress, leapt into battle herself, engaging Qui-Gon while Luminara and Quinlan dispatched of the troops. 

“We should help,” Anakin hissed. 

“I think they have it under control.” But then he noticed that the other woman was running past them into the cantina and they both followed without saying a word. 

“Hey!” Anakin yelled. “Where do you think you’re going?” The woman had a bionic eye and at least one bionic leg. She was holding a very large blaster. 

“Just seeing the sights,” she grinned, firing a bolt that Obi-Wan deflected. 

“Sorry, this station is closed to pirates.” Anakin said and leapt for an attack. The woman rolled and made it into the cantina proper. They were right behind her though. Obi-Wan saw her level a blaster at Dawes and reached out, stopping the bolt mid-flight while Anakin cut the woman down. 

“Dawes!” Obi-Wan yelled. “Duck!” He let the blaster bolt go harmlessly into the wall behind where the man had been standing. Huh, he’d never done that before. He turned and ran back outside. 

The woman called Ventress was nowhere to be found but plenty of Separatists were still fighting. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined the fight, twirling side by side and taking down any and all enemies in their path. The deflected fire for each other, silently told each other when to duck, pivot, face a new enemy. It was a rush and Obi-Wan knew that both their Force Signature sang with battle. By the time they were done their Masters were staring at them. 

“Where’d Ventress go?” Anakin asked. Before anyone could answer the ship’s engines roared to life. Was she really just going to leave? Then he felt a Dark voice in his thoughts. In all their thoughts, he imagined. 

‘The young ones come with me, or I turn this entire station into a smoking crater.’ 

Obi-Wan looked to his Master. 

“We can stop her!” Quinlan said. “We can rush the ramp and force it open. 

“Not before she kills everyone in that cantina,” Obi-Wan said. “The ship’s cannon is operational.”

“He’s right,” Anakin said. “You can feel how unstable she is. She’ll do it.” 

“I just found you, Anakin. I’m not losing you like that again!” Luminara nearly yelled. 

‘You have one minute’ the voice said. ‘And not just the boys. Bring me the child they’re carrying.’

No, not Nomi, they both thought.  
‘Clock’s ticking,’ they could hear the smile in the Force projected voice. 

‘Ahsoka!’ Anakin thought. 

‘On our way!’ The Togruta girl said. And soon she and Barriss were standing with them. 

“Leave the child and we all come with you!” Barriss said. Anakin could sense Nomi hiding behind the wall. 

‘This isn’t a negotiation,’ Ventress said. ‘All four of you and the girl. Thirty seconds. Oh, and if you don’t come, I’ll destroy that Felucian village just south of here. I hear you made some friends there. And you’ll need these.’ Someone threw a handful of metal rings out the exit ramp and toward their group. Force Suppressant Collars. Shit. 

“No!” Quinlan said. “You can’t go!” 

“Masters,” Anakin said. “There are over two hundred people in that building. And that village has over five hundred innocents. I-we don’t have a choice. Five a against almost a thousand possible lives means we have to.” 

“We’ll find you again,” Qui-Gon said. “You know we will.” 

“I know. And Master Quinlan, you and Barriss still have your bond. Use it when you can.” 

Obi-Wan felt sick. He’d give anything for Nomi not to be in captivity again. 

“Okay!” Ahsoka yelled out loud and through the Force. “We’re coming!” The five of them walked slowly towards where the collars were laying. At least they looked to be the same kind Ithano had used. 

“Nomi, I’m so sorry.” Anakin said. “But we have to do this or this woman is going to kill every single person here. We’ll keep you as safe as we can and we’ll escape again, just like last time.” Nomi hugged Anakin then and pushed her mind against his. He felt a part of her essence lock around his. Not like a Soul Bond but like what he had with Ashoka. He gasped. She hugged Obi-Wan and felt her do the same thing. 

“Family.” The girl said, holding up a collar to Obi-Wan. With tears in his eyes and anger tearing through his veins he fitted first himself and then Nomi with the Force suppressant collars. Anakin already had his, and Ahsoka and Barriss were putting theirs on as well. 

“We’re ready!” Anakin screamed. “Come and get us, you bitch!” The exit ramp lowered and Ventress kept one of her red ‘sabers at the ready. 

“Such good boys and girls. Now, up you go,” She took their ‘sabers with a flick of her wrist and someone in a grey uniform pointed a blaster at them, motioning them down a hallway. “And if I even sense that we’re being followed,” she said the three Jedi Masters. “I’ll destroy much more than a few hundred lives.” 

They were split into cells with forcefield walls. Obi-Wan and Barriss were put in one, while Anakin and Ahsoka were put in another. Nomi was by herself. They had no privacy. Only a toilet. No sleeping mats, no nothing. They could feel the ship taking off. 

Apparently Ventress wasn’t the pilot as she came by to gloat. “I know your last Master had plans to send you to Zygerria but don’t worry, I have a much better plan. I’m going to introduce you to someone who’s very interested in meeting you. Your Council knows him as Darth Maul.” She looked to be turning away but then she pinned Barriss with a glare. “You! Fasten that collar properly or I’ll shock whip one of your friends.” Barriss immediately closed the collar fully. She’d been able to tell Master Vos something at least. 

Obi-Wan felt real fear. A Sith? It would make sense the way the war was going but he could NOT let a Sith near a child like Nomi. No wonder they’d wanted her. But about the rest of them? He couldn’t panic, he couldn’t. He wasn’t alone and he had to remember that. Anakin had broken these collars before and he’d do it again. Whatever was happening, they’d survive and then they’d win. He had to trust in that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master Jinn, on your way back to Coruscant are you?” Yoda asked from the Council room. 

“No, Master Yoda. A Sith Apprentice attacked Oshii Station. There were no casualties on our side but Asajj Ventress has taken our padawans, as well as a young Force Sensitive girl.” 

“Ventress?!” Mace asked. “Sightings of her have been rumors.”

“They’re no longer rumors. She’s real and she has four padawans and a child. I have the ID of the ship but it’s likely to change.” 

“Sith!” Quinlan said. “Barriss said she’s taking them to Darth Maul.” 

“Serious, this is.” Yoda said. “Backup we will send. Intelligence we will do as well. Find where Darth Maul is, we must.” 

Luminara briefly thanked the Force that she wouldn’t have to murder the Council yet. 

“Mustafar or Dathomir are likely places for a Sith to be.” Quinlan said. 

“Intelligence we must find first,” Yoda said. “If wrong we are, too late we may be. Follow at a distance, you must. Barriss’ thoughts you must be able to hear. Report back to you soon, we will.” 

The communication ended and Luminara tried very hard not to scream or cry or both. They gathered their few belongings and made for their ship. The bartender stopped them on the way out. 

“We know your young ones must have been protecting us if they went with that witch. That’s twice you’ve saved us. Here.” He handed Qui-Gon the rancor teeth Barriss had paid with. “We don’t have much but your fuel is on the house. If you ever need a place to stay, or just wanna let us know when you find your people, we’d be grateful for the news. We’ll take care of the bodies out there. Rancors will appreciate ‘em. My wife’s already getting your ship filled up. Take care.” 

“Thank you Dawes, truly, it means a great deal to us.” They nodded to the wide set, dark haired man and made for their ship. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Imperative it is, that our padawans we save.” Yoda said. “Over and over again, the Force says it. Wrong we have been, to ignore them for so long.” 

“I’ll assemble a team to gather intelligence on Darth Maul.” Master Mundi said. 

“And I’ll work on Ventress.” Master Secura added. 

“Guilt, you must push aside, Master Secura. Only with a clear head and heart, your apprentice will you find.” 

“Yes, Master,” The Twi’lek woman bowed.

“Sith are in play,” Mace mused. “I have a hunch I want to follow, with you permission of course, Master Yoda.” 

“Granted, Permission is. Now, much work we all have.” And Council was dismissed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night Mace was going through the Archives alone. Quinlan had given him an idea. Mustafar and Dathomir were indeed places a Sith might be. But a Sith Lord wouldn’t risk exposure by going there themselves. He grimaced at what he was about to do, but he did have the highest clearance level aside from the Chancellor. And padawan Tano wasn’t the only one with hacking skills. 

He settled in and ran through hours of call logs and travel logs of Palpatine’s closest men and women. It was boring, painstaking work. But after several hours he found something. One officiant had gone to Dathomir for “negotiations”. Except there were no public records of negotiations on the Dark planet. The same officiant had made not one but three trips to Mustafar. The same place every time and with an equally vague reason. The Republic had no business with either planet. He requested hard copies of the data he’d found and decided to get a few hours of rest before he presented it to Master Yoda. Things were getting more dangerous by the second and he sincerely hoped that Skywalker and the other padawans were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, this started as a one shot I wanted to do about a tattoo fetish and it just...went from there. In case anyone is wondering, Hondo is gonna make a reappearance at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

This had to be a record, Anakin thought darkly. Kidnapped and re-collared less than three full days after escape. And this time he couldn’t even break the Force collars or Ventress would immediately know. What the Dathomir Sith wanted with them he couldn’t guess. He couldn’t even see Obi-Wan despite knowing he was in the next cell over. 

Ahsoka touched his arm. “I feel like I can’t breathe,” she said. 

“It’s the collar. Not being able to the feel the Force is like losing one of your senses, but you’ll adjust soon. It won’t feel like that forever.” 

Ahsoka nodded and tried to control her panic. He could still sense their bond, as he could his connection with Obi-Wan and to a lesser extent, Nomi. He nudged Ahsoka through their bond and she looked at him wide-eyed. “That’s the internal connection. The kind Jedi forbid but it’s saved me before.” He shot her a half grin. “I can feel Obi-Wan and Nomi too. We’re not lost. We just have to be careful how we communicate.” Ahsoka nodded again but he could tell she felt stronger. 

He wrapped his own signature around Obi-Wan’s extra tight and received an answering reassurance. Finally he reached out to Nomi. The girl was scared but he and Obi-Wan did everything they could to let her know they’d protect her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anakin can’t break the collars unless we want Ventress to know, so we’re going to have to communicate indirectly for a while.” Obi-Wan told Barriss. 

“What would a Sith apprentice even want with four nearly fully trained padawans?” The Mirialan girl asked. “It sounds cruel, but children as young as Nomi are malleable. What are we? Bait?” 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Bait seems unlikely given the risk of transporting four almost-Knights who just took down a huge pirate cartel. She could be planning to sell us off again. Four padawans would be worth a huge sum of money on Zygerria, and she said she has a shock whip which indicates she’s familiar with the slave empire.”

“If we make a hyperspace jump we could be on our own.” Barriss hugged her knees to her chest. 

“Yeah, but Anakin and I have been in that situation. And now there’s four of us. If anything our odds are better.” 

“We should have a plan,” Barriss insisted. “We need to wait for information.” 

“Agreed. A plan can only really be formed with intel. If one or two of us tried to get a jump on Ventress I imagine we’d end up dead.”

“So, things we know:” Barriss said. “Ventress really wants Nomi. And all four of us. Our Masters can’t sense us. The plasma-like cell walls suggest that no food or water is passed through them, meaning we’re not in for a long ride. Twenty four hours max.” 

“Right,” Obi-Wan agreed. “No one tossing us ration bars here. Which means two hyper jumps max before we reach a destination. So if at all possible, we want to get off at that first jump since there may not be a second.” 

“We have no weapons,” Barriss said bluntly. 

“No, but we have our training. Diversions are often useful.” 

“How do we distract a highly trained Sith apprentice?” Barriss asked. 

“With our last line of defense. The element of surprise. If Anakin can pop the collars just as we get close to Ventress we could get out. It would be a far better gamble than hoping that the Zygerrians or the inhabitants of Mustafar take pity on us.” 

“And we know our Masters are going to be looking for us. What if Anakin just broke my collar? I could cloak my presence and still communicate with Master Vos.” 

Obi-Wan pondered the idea for a few moments. “I think it’s a good idea, but with four of us on board Ventress will be on full alert. If she felt your Force signature for even a moment then we’d be in serious trouble. But I think that when we try and get out, Anakin should break your collar first. Even if you could only reach Master Vos for a moment it could be valuable. But we like we said, we should wait until there’s something to tell him. We’re not even sure where we’re headed yet.” 

Barriss nodded and settled into the corner of the cell next to Obi-Wan as he communicated their ideas to Anakin. The decided that after the first jump Anakin would break his and Barriss’ collars first. That way at least Obi-Wan could probe a crewman’s mind and Barriss could contact Master Vos with some kind of information. If they made a second hyper jump they might be too far away. Obi-Wan knew that if Ventress found out what they’d done she could change course, but given the temporary cells that put a serious thorn in her side. So they’d have to risk it. Wherever they were headed they and Nomi were going to be in real danger and they couldn’t let it get that far. Once again they were in a position of possible death in the pursuit of freedom.

Every now and then a few crew members would pass by but no one paid them any mind. Honestly it was better than the attention he’d received on Ithano’s ship. Hours passed and Obi-Wan felt Anakin nudging him. They were about to make a hyperspace jump, according to the changes in momentum on the ship. Obi-Wan was thankful that his partner was so naturally in tune with machines. He informed Barriss and they braced themselves as best the could. A hyperspace jump with no restraints was going to be rough. He reached out to Nomi and told her to plant herself against a corner as tightly as she could. 

Before too long Obi-Wan could feel the backwards, sling-shot like pull that signaled an imminent jump. He and Barriss held onto each other and braced themselves as best as the could. They still ended up crashing into the cell wall painfully. He checked with Anakin and Nomi who had also been tossed around a bit but were fine, as was Ahsoka.

They saw a crew member come by to make a check on the captives and Obi-Wan mentally nodded to Anakin. He felt his collar cease to function and immediately probed the human crew member’s mind for information. Instead of a subtle reading he dove straight in. 

“Dathomir,” he told Barriss even as he mind-wiped the man. “Dathomir for Nomi and then Mustafar for us.” Then he did his best to cloak their presences as Barriss used her Training Bond with Master Vos to communicate the information. She did, but Obi-Wan sensed a dark presence looming. Ventress had felt their stunt, and she was pissed. He knew that had been the risk and steeled himself for the wrath of a Sith apprentice. 

Soon the woman was approaching their cell, emanating malice and anger. “So, you broke your little collar. I’m mildly impressed. But you will tell me what you were able to communicate.” Obi-Wan and Barriss sat stoically, not answering. “Trust me children, no matter what game you think you’re playing, I will win. You have one chance to tell me what you did.” 

Neither he nor Barriss moved a muscle. Ventress grinned. “Very well, then. My turn.” She froze both of them with the Force and powered down the cell wall. The fact that she didn’t even require back up to do so was terrifying. Then Obi-Wan felt himself being pulled toward the woman. He’d reached out for the information so she likely thought he was the one who broke the collars. He was outside the cell now and still unable to move. He felt like there as a vice on every one of his limbs. The cell wall came back up, leaving Barriss as its only occupant. “You’re going to come with me for a private chat.” And that unhinged grin made fear spike inside Obi-Wan. He reminded himself that he was a Jedi and he’d been captured before. He felt Anakin’s fear and anger but tried to communicate to him that he’d be fine. 

Ventress dragged him to a small room that was clearly designed for interrogation and torture. He found himself strapped into a standing metal restraint. His arms were clamped down by metal cuffs at his sides and his knees and ankles were similarly locked in. He refused to panic. Panic wouldn’t get him anywhere. He absently noted that the woman’s eyes weren’t yellow. Perhaps she was only working with the Sith. 

“Here’s how this works,” she practically purred. “I ask a question, and if you don’t tell me the right answer, my little droid here gives you a nasty shock.” A spherical droid floated around him, eager to fulfill its purpose. He reminded himself that his collar was broken and if he had to he could crush the droid with the Force. “Oh, and if you fight back, well, then things get really interesting for you.” Ventress grinned, practically reading his mind. 

“Now let’s begin. How did you break your collar?” He took a deep breath. 

“Collars can’t effect the Force, only how a being accesses it. If you can find the Living Force inside yourself you can override it.” He could feel Ventress against his mind, searching for any lies. 

“Interesting. And here I thought all that Living Force nonsense was pointless. Now, what did you get from my crewman’s mind?” The question was full of anger and Obi-Wan knew he had to stall to give his friends the best chance possible. 

“Oh, not much. He’s not particularly bright. He’s cheating on his wife.” The droid shocked him and he couldn’t help but scream. It hurt so badly, lighting up every neuron in his body with pain. He was panting by the time he could open his eyes again. 

“Again.” Ventress growled. “What information did you take from him?” Obi-Wan took another deep breath, assuring Anakin he was alright. He had to keep stalling though. It seemed Ventress thought only he had a compromised collar and the longer Barriss could talk to Vos the better. He drew on his power from his bond with Anakin to keep his mental shield up. 

“Alright, alright,” he panted. Ventress eyed him carefully “He’s terrible at Sabacc and he secretly likes Bothan musicals.” The next shock was even more painful and Obi-Wan thought he might have blacked out. He could feel Anakin practically screaming in rage but told him that it was alright, he had to do this and Ventress didn’t want him dead or he already would be. 

Ventress moved directly in front of him. “I have other ways of getting what I want,” she said. And suddenly he felt the assault against his mind. He threw up every shield he could, determined to give himself and his friends the most time possible. He subtly drew on Anakin’s power, not enough to draw suspicion but enough to bolster his shield. If Ventress thought him strong enough to break the collar she wouldn’t question his strong mental shields. 

Stars, she was strong. It was like a battering ram against his psyche, unrelenting. He was sweating and fighting down bile but he had to keep fighting. Anakin, Nomi, Barriss, Ahsoka...they were all depending on him. Keeping his shields up, even though they were starting to cave inwards, he thought of Anakin who he’d come to love. His stubbornness and loyalty and brilliance. Ahsoka’s fierce devotion to her friends, Barriss’ cool logic and sense of justice. And Nomi’s resilience and trust. He grabbed onto Ventress’ presence and pushed back with everything he had. He didn’t crack her shields but he managed to forcibly knock her back. He crushed the droid while he was at it with the Force and the little orb clattered to the ground. 

Ventress straightened and glared at him. “I have many more ways of getting information.” She hissed. “And I must say, I’m having fun. I haven’t had a real challenge in some time.” 

She produced the shock whip that had been clipped to the back of her belt. Fear was useless, Obi-Wan reminded himself again. Ventress took a few step back and activated the whip. 

“What did you learn?” She grinned at him in a stomach churning way. 

“The crew thinks you don’t shower enough.” The whip came down across his chest, destroying the cloth it touched and scalding his skin. Another strike, this one against his stomach. He felt winded and like he needed to throw up at the same time. 

“Tell me or I hurt the little one.” Ventress growled. 

“You won’t. You need her for something.” Obi-Wan managed to get out. “She was your primary target when you captured us.” His chest and stomach were bleeding now, but Ventress hadn’t gone for any major arteries. Yet, at least. She did deck him in the eye though. For a thin woman she had a hell of a hook. 

Obi-Wan focused on distancing himself from the pain. “You’re right. The child is intended for something. However, I can hurt your other friends. A few marks wouldn’t really negate your purpose for my Master.” She punched some buttons on a control panel and the restraints shifted. They still kept him in place but now his back was exposed. Ventress moved around behind him and struck his back hard with the shock whip. She must have hit him five or six times before he started to feel fuzzy. She walked around and grabbed his face. “I can do that to any of your friends, except for them it will be worse.” She snapped her fingers and two men dragged Ahsoka in and put her in the other restraint system in the room. 

“Don’t tell her kriff!” Ahsoka said defiantly. Obi-Wan gave her a grin and a tired nod. He was worried for Ahsoka though, whose collar was still functioning. If Ventress pressed into her mind she wouldn’t be able to defend against it. The guards were staying in the room which wasn’t a good sign either. 

“Ah, Jedi children, so adorably naive,” Ventress said in a sing-song tone. “Strike her!” she ordered the guard nearest Ahsoka. The shock whip came down on her back violently and Ahsoka cried out. “Your friend here has been most uncooperative. I’m giving you a chance to save the both of you from further torment. What did this one,” she nodded to Obi-Wan, “learn from my guard?” 

“How should I know? We’re in different cells and I can’t break this collar.” Ahsoka said angrily. Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin had deliberately not told Ahsoka in order to protect him. 

“Games really are much more fun with more players.” Ventress mused. “Here’s how we’re going to play. I will ask one of you a question, and if you answer incorrectly, the other one gets beaten. As the game progresses, the number of strikes my guards use will increase. We’ll start with one lash. Now you,Togruta, what was this human trying to find out?” 

Obi-Wan was starting to think that maybe he was dispensable. He’d already been beaten badly. A few more lashes and he’d be unconscious and Ahsoka would be effectively alone in the interrogation room.

Ahsoka looked over at Obi-Wan worriedly, knowing he was in bad shape, but Obi-Wan shook his head. “I can’t access the Force!” Ahsoka said truthfully. “What does any captive want to know about their whereabouts? He probably wanted to know what the Sith want with a bunch of padawans!” Obi-Wan thought it was a good half-truth. Ventress looked at Ahsoka seriously and Obi-Wan knew she was going to invade her mind. 

“A guess and a half truth. Which means there’s half a lie in there. One lash each.” She grinned. They both cried out but did so through gritted teeth.” Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s rage and Nomi’s fear so strongly but he couldn’t risk reaching out right now. 

“Your turn,” she turned to Obi-Wan. “Give me the answer I want.” Obi-Wan had lost track of time but he could feel the pull that signaled a second hyperspace jump. No! They’d missed their chance. They’d be on Dathomir soon. If Ventress knew that he was aware of that then she might alter course and then Nomi might not ever be rescued by their Masters. That couldn't happen. He could only see through his left eye now and everything hurt but his resolve held. 

He straightened as much as he could and spat out “Go fuck yourself.” Another lashing for both of them, but then the hyper jump was in motion and Ventress and the guards were holding on to the walls. Obi-Wan could feel blood dripping down his back and blackness edging in around his vision. He wasn’t going to be awake for much longer. The jump caused his head to slam forward violently and the was the last thing he remembered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was beyond angry. The only thing keeping him from breaking his own collar was the knowledge that they had to keep a low profile as long as possible. But he could feel Obi-Wan’s pain. And then guards lowered the cell wall, pointing blaster at him and Ahsoka. They signaled Ahsoka to come with them, which she did. The man he loved and his best friend were being tortured. He could feel both their pain echoing in his head. Nomi was crying in her cell. He couldn’t hear her but he could feel her tiny signature wrapped in terror.

He had to stop this. Letting Master Vos get a better sense of their location no longer outweighed what was happening to his friends. He felt Obi-Wan’s Force signature dull and become unresponsive. NO. That was it. He destroyed his own collar, breaking not just the mechanism but the whole ring in half. With a wave of his hand the cell wall was gone. Two guards ran towards him and he reached out, snapping their necks without even thinking about it. 

He ran towards where he could feel Ahsoka. When he turned the corner Ventress already had her sabers out. And two guards were aiming blaster at him. He dropped the guards easily and undid Ahsoka’s restraints and collar with a flick of his wrist. 

“It seems we have quite the talented little padawans,” Ventress grinned. Anakin knew his ‘saber was in the piloting cabin but he’d had to make sure his friends were alive first. He mentally told Ahsoka to go get their ‘sabers while he distracted Ventress. 

“Your collars are pretty pathetic. I expected better from someone working for the Sith. But maybe that’s why you’re not a real apprentice.” He hit a nerve with that and Ventress lunged forward while Ahsoka darted out of the door behind her. He narrowly dodged a red ‘saber and rolled away from Obi-Wan’s unconscious form. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan wasn’t dead because he could still feel his Force signature. He drew on as much of his bondmate’s power as he safely could. 

Ventress tried to send him flying with a Force push but with the extra boost Anakin pushed back, using all his power and anger to keep the Dathomir woman pinned. Luckily Ahsoka came sprinting back and and tossed him his ‘saber. The familiar blue blade ignited as did both of Ahsoka’s green ones, and they were fighting the witch. She was unbelievably fast and he had to connect with Ahsoka to keep them both aware of where here dual red blades were. 

They were in the hallway now, away from where Obi-Wan was still restrained and vulnerable. Ahsoka took on Ventress while Anakin dealt with the incoming crew members. Thankfully it was a small ship and they’d decimated the crew’s numbers back on Felucia. Before too long it was just the three of them again. Anakin landed a blow to Ventress’ should as Ahsoka attacked, one of her ‘sabers dropping. Anakin pushed the weapon far down the hall and pressed his advantage with Ahsoka. A pissed off and wounded would-be Sith was even more dangerous than a cocky one. 

Ventress became unhinged, using raw Dark power to fuel her attacks. For a brief moment Anakin felt that Darkness calling to him as well. It would be easy to reach into it and destroy this creature who had nearly taken everything he loved. But then he felt Obi-Wan's unresponsive signature. Obi-Wan loved him. And he was too fundamentally good to ever forgive Anakin going down that path. It wouldn’t be something he did once. It would be a drug he’d crave for the rest of his days. That would mean separating himself from Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Nomi forever. 

Anakin re-centered himself and let his anger go. He attacked with a clear mind, weaving through the uncontrolled slashes that Ventress was making. He worked with Ahsoka who injured the witch’s left leg mid-leap. The hallway was narrow which meant her agile jumps counted for less. He saw the remaining red ‘saber come towards him and and stepped into a Soresu block, seeing Ventress’ damaged shoulder left open. Hi pivoted inside her defenses and made a clean strike, the arm coming off and Ventress shrieking. He saw Ahsoka go in for a killing blow but they were thrown into the wall suddenly. 

Kriff! There must be no one left to pilot the thing! Ahsoka would’ve had to have taken any pilots out in order to get their ‘sabers. He saw Ventress make a Force grab for her saber and knew he had to stop her. He leapt, using the Force to keep his trajectory steady and brought his ‘saber down again, straight through the spine and into where the heart was. He felt her Dark signature flicker and then vanish. However there was no time to be relieved. 

He and Ahsoka rushed to the piloting cabin and took their seats. Ahsoka quickly scanned the map. 

“We’re really close to Dathomir and we definitely don’t wanna land their with a dead witch. We have to change course immediately.” 

“Where to?” Anakin asked tersely. Ahsoka took a closer look. 

“We’re in the Quelli system. We can probably change course and make it to Almas before anyone reads this ship’s ID.” 

Anakin quickly changed course, pulling the ship abruptly into a different lane. But this far out traffic wasn’t an issue. “Can you forge us new credentials?” 

“I can try but I don’t know if I can do it in time to land.” If a station read them as a Separatist ship they could be in serious trouble before they even landed. He saw the red welts on Ahsoka’s back and how she was leaning forward in her seat.

“Well try. I’m going to get Barriss and Nomi out and see about Obi-Wan." She should be fine on autopilot for a couple hours. "I’ll also try and find some bacta patches for you.” Ahsoka nodded and got to work as Anakin made his way to the cells. 

Barriss was unconscious but Nomi was curled in a corner, sobbing quietly. He crouched down. 

“Hey, kid. It’s okay. We took care of all the bad guys like we said we would. Barriss and Obi-Wan are hurt but they’re gonna be fine too, and soon we’re gonna land. That terrible woman with the Dark energy is dead. Are you alright?” Nomi nodded bravely and ran to Anakin who enveloped her in a tight hug. “I got you. We protect each other.” He murmured against her dark hair. “I’m gonna get rid of this thing around your neck now, alright?” Another nod and Anakin easily snapped it. He could feel Nomi’s relief as she hugged him again. 

Then he approached Barriss and used the Healing exercise Obi-Wan had taught him. He wasn’t an expert but her heartbeat was steady. “She’s ok, she just hit her head but she’ll be fine.” He scooped Barriss up and brought her to the pilot’s cabin after removing her collar, Nomi following. There were four seats in the cabin and he gently strapped Barriss into one. Ahsoka looked frightened but Anakin assured her she it was just a slight concussion. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to go get Obi-Wan. The amount of torture he’d endured...it made him sick to think about. 

He re-entered the interrogation room and got his first good look at Obi-Wan. His right eye was swollen shut and there were multiple lacerations and welts across his chest and back. It also looked like he’d been shocked by the crumpled probe droid on the floor. There were still spasms going in his fingers and a few other muscles. He undid the restraints and carried him as gently as he could to a barracks room he’d passed. He laid Obi-Wan on a low bunk and searched the room for medical supplies. Finally he found a few med kits. He put bacta patches on as much of the broken skin as he could after applying a topical pain killer. He did his best to search for broken bones or other internal injuries but could only find nerve damage from electrocution. 

After going back to treat Ahsoka’s back and making sure Nomi was strapped into one of the seats he returned. He sat by Obi-Wan and focused on the damage he could find, trying his best to soothe it and encourage healing. He really wished Barriss was awake but after two concussions in less than three days she needed to rest. He tried to heal the swollen eye as well and seemed to make some progress at it. He moved his attention further up to see if there was any head trauma. He found no physical trauma but he caught a sense of where Ventress had tried to invade his mind so violently and how Obi-Wan had used how much cared about his friends to hold her off and keep them safe. If she wasn’t dead he would’ve killed her again. He used one strap to keep Obi-Wan on the cot in case they hit any turbulence. Then he kissed his forehead. 

Obi-Wan had kept his promise and kept them all safe. Anakin wanted to feel guilty but he realized he’d have done the same. He’d waited until he couldn’t and then he’d gotten rid of the biggest threats on the ship. He kissed Obi-Wan’s knuckles absently, his mind in a million places. 

“Didn’t think I’d be waking up to that,” Obi-Wan forced a half grin and Anakin jumped upright. 

“You’re awake!” 

“I am. Not so loud, please. My head is killing me. Is everyone alright?” He groaned. 

“Yes. Barriss’ concussion may be worse now and you took a serious beating, but we’re all gonna live. Thanks in large part to you.” He helped Obi-Wan sit up and handed him a water bottle. “You feel up to swallowing some pain meds?” 

“Gods, yes,” Obi-Wan said and extended his hand, chasing them down with plenty of water. “What happened after I blacked out?” 

“I may have...lost control. Just a tiny bit. When I felt your signature dim I was scared. I broke my collar and distracted Ventress while Ahsoka snuck out and got our ‘sabers. Then we fought her. It was...it was close. But I killed her. And I was so scared. I felt the Dark side practically calling to me. But I remembered that I couldn’t keep our promise if I let it take me. I couldn’t ever really protect you if I Fell. So I just...let my anger go and focused on the fight. I’ve never been able to do that before.” 

“I’m so proud of you, love.” Obi-Wan said, squeezing his hand. Anakin didn’t say anything but kissed the top of his head gently. 

“We’re aimed to land on Almas in couple of hours. It was the farthest we could get from Dathomir. Ahsoka’s trying to whip up a new ship ID. I should um...I should get rid of the bodies. I guess it would be a bit suspicious if we docked with ten or so bodies decorating the hallways.” 

“It would at that. I’m just...going to sit here and meditate about what not being in pain is like.” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin kissed him again and took off on his task. 

He rounded up the dead and dragged them to the only airlock on the ship. The last body he dragged was Ventress. He turned her over, dark blood pooling where her arm had been removed. She looked so different in death. The facial tattoos and menacing curve of her mouth were slack, forehead muscles also relaxed. Less than an hour ago she’d be the most deadly thing in his existence. He shook his head and grabbed her ankles, using the Force to bring the arm over to the pile of dead. With one Force push they were in the airlock, and with the press of two buttons they were just space debris. 

Ventress was supposed to be bringing them to a sith called Darth Maul. He wondered if they’d be pursued once again in the near future. Ventress didn’t seem like a true apprentice and her anger at the jab had confirmed it. So Maul must be the apprentice, meaning there was a Sith Master out there, very likely aware of them. 

Anakin took his place beside Ahsoka and thought. The kidnapping by Ithano had been accidental. But by killing him they’d likely drawn the attention of Maul. And somehow Nomi was important to them. The girl was bright with the Force. She’d made a familial bond with him and Obi-Wan which should have been impossible given her age and lack of training. Did the Sith want their own Chosen One for the war? The thought was terrible but it also felt entirely plausible. 

He felt Nomi’s signature. It was nearly as bright as his own. And she was much younger, more malleable than he’d been at nine years old. Kriff, it was entirely likely that they wanted her to raise as their own Dark piece in the game for the galaxy. Nomi was supposed to have been sent to Dathomir, likely to be raised by the witch clans there until she was old enough to be a proper Sith apprentice. 

So why send the rest of them to Mustafar? There were so many questions. He just hoped they made it to Almas safely and soon. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master Yoda, esteemed Council Members,” Mace Windu said. “These findings are unsettling. The Chancellor has personally covered up sending people to Dathomir and Mustafar repeatedly. And there’s more.” Mace took a deep breath. “No only was Republic money used, but all of the logs from such trips have been totally redacted. Names, meeting times, even specific locations. But there’s one meeting in particular that’s especially troubling.” He brought the data he’d found up on a large screen. “The Chancellor was supposed to be meeting with Cham Syndulla on Ryloth to discuss undermining Hutt control in the wake of the Republic victory. However I contacted Syndulla and no such meeting ever occurred. So I dug deeper. That week Senator Rush Clovis took a private vessel to Mustafar.” 

“Let me guess,” Aayla said. “Clovis never went to Mustafar.” 

“No. In fact he was attending a gala that week and multiple witnesses put him there.” 

“So Palpatine was covering his tracks and was on Mustafar? You’re saying that the Chancellor has made at least one secret trip to a Sith planet and has authorized others to do the same multiple times.” Aayla said. 

“Why else hide it?” Mace asked. “And also like to mention that Skywalker has now been captured by a Sith conspirator after the Chancellor showed an inordinate amount of interest in the boy.” 

“What? When was this?” Master Mundi asked. 

“Some months ago he requested Luminara and Skywalker for a private body guard mission. After the mission he made a request of Luminara that Skywalker be his personal bodyguard. When she denied him that, he asked for a private meeting which never happened. Only weeks ago the Chancellor called me enquiring about Skywalker’s status.” 

“Troubling this is.” Yoda said. “And a coincidence, it is not. Want Skywalker for himself, Palpatine does, and in league with the Sith he may be.” 

“Master Yoda, what do we do now?” Aayla asked. “Ventress has Skywalker, Ahsoka, and two other padawans.” 

Yoda looked out the window at the Coruscant skyline, gathering his thoughts. 

“Fit to lead the Republic, Palpatine is not. But out him we must before a trial there is. A meeting we will schedule with him, to discuss our concerns about Skywalker’s unknown whereabouts. Let him pick the location we must, and decide who to send after that we will. Master Windu, contact the Chancellor today, you must. Precious, time is now.” 

“Yes Master,” Mace nodded and left for his rooms and his private comm system. He rehearsed possibilities in his head, what would sound the most convincing. He wished for a moment that padawan Kenobi was there. The boy was young but a master at negotiations. 

Finally he decided he couldn’t waste anymore time and made the call. The holo of the Chancellor flickered into view immediately. “Master Windu, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I was thinking about our last conversation, actually,” Mace said, having made sure his shields were tight before calling just in case. “I had expected Skywalker to be back by now and neither he nor his Master are here. We don’t typically send extra Jedi out for nearly grown padawans, but, Skywalker is a special case.” He made sure to push his dislike of the young man through in that sentence. “We were hoping you could advise us in this matter as his Master said you’d asked after him several months ago.” 

The Chancellor’s countenance took on a worried and concerned look that felt hollow to Mace. Had he really never looked past the surface of this man? “The Chosen One being unaccounted for is troubling. Do you know where his last whereabouts were?”

“Felucia. But after that we lost contact. Master Unduli believes he was kidnapped again but the Council isn’t so sure.”

“Why ever not?”

“Skywalker has always been rebellious. I myself advised against training him as he was too old and had too many attachments. His Master cares for him but there are those of us who wouldn’t be surprised if he’d left the Order. It’s uncommon but it does happen.” 

“Still, he’ll soon be needed in the war and it would be a blow to the Republic if the boy deserted. This is quite a conundrum.” The Chancellor paused and Mace waited patiently. “I’d like to meet with you perhaps another Master who knows the boy. Do you have time available tomorrow at 16:00? My private office in the Senate will do.” 

“I can make time, Chancellor. Myself and Master Secura will be there.” He nodded and signed off. 

After communicating with Yoda and Aayla, they agreed that there was a great possibility for this meeting to turn violent. Mace would bring up the Mustafar and Dathomir inconsistencies and Aayla, a talented mind manipulator, would try and discreetly mine the Chancellor’s thoughts. They couldn’t risk bringing other Jedi into the vicinity in case Palpatine was Force Sensitive. Though as it happened, Kit’s favorite restaurant was just outside the Senate building so he’d be there in case of an emergency. Mace centered himself and was glad that he actually didn’t know where Skywalker or the other padawans were. He’d have to carefully guard against what he knew of Ventress though. It had been too long since he’d been in the field. He settled in for long meditation session to prepare himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka appreciated the bacta patches but she couldn’t take any of the pain meds until they were safely landed. She thought she had a decent ID scraped together, though it might not hold under too much scrutiny. They didn’t have money, either. But they all had shoes and their attackers were all dispatched, so it wasn’t totally bad news.

“So, use the comm system, ping Master Unduli, and try to get rescued before we’re kidnapped again?” Ahsoka asked Anakin.

“Yeah,” Anakin huffed, “something like that.” 

“What’s on your mind, Skyguy?”

“This. It isn’t over. If Sith came for us they won’t stop. Maybe we should get Nomi to the Temple. She’d be safer there.” He looked back to double check that the girl was sleeping. “The Sith want her. I think they want to raise her to be one of them.” 

Ahsoka looked shocked. “I mean I guess it would make sense...But that’s so awful. We should try and get her to the Temple for sure. But what about us?” 

Anakin sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s safer for us there too, at least for now.” 

“You think they’d take us in even if we weren’t Jedi?” 

Anakin didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Hey, you probably could be a Knight if you wanted to now.” Ahsoka mused. 

“What?” 

“You killed a Sith. And you resisted the Dark side while you did it.” 

“I only didn’t Fall because of Obi-Wan and the rest of you. And I can’t be a Jedi and have a family. Unless they change the rules.” 

“Well, sounds like we may be headed for Coruscant anyway, so maybe we could try and present our case for change to the Council. If they won’t change, well, I hear Alderaan is nice.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think Barriss is unconscious,” Quinlan said. “It’s different from the collar. More like she’s asleep.” 

“That could be good.” Luminara said. “It could mean they’ve overpowered Ventress.” 

“You really think so?” 

“They took out what was arguably the most ruthless pirate in the galaxy and destroyed his largest ship. They’re not helpless.” 

Quinlan took heart at that. Dathomir wasn’t too much farther and hopefully Barriss would wake up and contact him again soon. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin guided the ship down into the Almas hangar with Ahsoka co-piloting. No one questioned their ID. Anakin tossed the few credits he’d scavenged from the bodies of the dead crew to pay for their space. 

The way station was small, like most stations on the Outer Rim. Being so near to Dathomir and Mustafar the clientele were particularly surly looking. Obi-Wan was mostly healed but walking slowly. Barriss was awake as well but a bit disoriented, so Anakin and Ahsoka did the talking and Ahsoka held Nomi on her hip. 

They approached a bartender about a room and were immediately asked for payment by the Tarasin. Anakin looked around. “We don’t have credits but I can tell that your boiler is breaking down. This time of the season that could drive business away. One room for all of us, three nights, and I’ll fix it.” 

“You fix it first” the man said. 

“My friends are hurt. Let them go upstairs and I’ll fix it.” The Tarasin eyed him suspiciously but tossed Ahsoka a key. “Room is upstairs, number 340. Tools are back here, follow me.” 

He nodded to his friends and followed the man behind the bar. The tools weren’t the best but they’d likely get the job done. He was given a pair of gloves to avoid burning himself and he got to work. He was starving and exhausted but they needed a room. 

He got to work, and sealed the crack easily, then made some internal adjustments. All in all it only took about half an hour. The proximity to the heat had him sweating. He stood, removing his goggles and gloves and put the tools back. When he stood the Tarasin man was staring at him strangely. 

“What? Boiler’s all fixed.” He said. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” he said, gesturing to the holonet. Anakin got a strange sense of deja vu. 

The holonet was reporting that the same anti-slavery activists who had killed Ithano on Felucia had also killed a pirate captain named Q’anah and her crew. Q’anah had been working for Separatists on a mission that involved smuggling humans. Stars, there was even footage of a pirate dragging Nomi up the ramp. The report said the infamous pirate may have been working with Sith, and that the vigilantes had stopped her before surrendering themselves to save the station.

The reporter was interviewing Dawes. “I ain’t never seen anyone fight like that. I hope they’re all okay. That little girl, those fellas’ are her dads. No family should have to go through that. But they stood up for us Outer Rim folk and no one else does that. Not for us.” 

Anakin turned to the Tarasin man and was very aware of the ‘saber clipped at his belt. This far out there was no way to know if people at the way station would consider them enemies for killing Separatist aligned-pirates or not. Everyone in the establishment was staring at him though. It was a very awkward and long few minutes. And then the Tarasin man brought his clenched fist to his chest and took a knee in front of Anakin. Anakin was about to assure him that it wasn’t necessary but other patrons started doing it too. 

There were only fifty or so sentients in the bar but they were all making the same gesture of respect. It was unnerving. 

“Really, it’s not necessary. We were just trying to do what we thought we had to. Um, I need to go, check on my friends…” 

The Tarasin stood. “Those pirates are terrorists. They come through here and they treat all life like it’s cheap. Anyone who’s stayed here long enough has lost people to them. Q’anah was a murderous bitch who’d sell anyone and anything to turn the smallest profit. Ithano was worse. Rapists and killers the lot of them. It’s hard to stay alive out here when no politicians care about you. I don’t know you but I know you’ve done more for us than anyone one the Core ever has. Name’s S’nan. You need anything, you let me know. We won’t tell anyone you’re here unless you want us to. You gotta protect your kid.” 

Something did come to mind, actually. “There is one thing. The ship, we took it from the pirates. If you could change your logs, make it look like that vessel never came through here, we’d appreciate it. Do whatever you want with the ship. We won’t be using it again.” 

S’nan nodded. “Consider it done.” He clapped Anakin on the shoulder and comm’d his hangar attendant. 

Anakin made for the upstairs quarters and his family. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside Anakin immediately made for Obi-Wan, who was eating a ration bar from the ship and looked to be feeling better. He silently offered Anakin a bar. 

Barriss was awake but still not feeling fantastic. 

“So good news and bad news.” Anakin said. “Good news is we’re big damn heroes here too. Bad news is there’s holo footage of us playing all over this area of the Outer Rim showing us taking out Separatist aligned pirates. That woman who was mostly machine was apparently a big time pirate captain named Q’anah. They’re calling us the Outer Rim Shepherds. Apparently there’s a lot of discussion as to who and what we are. Jedi who left the Order, self-trained Force assassins, no one seems sure.” 

Barriss started laughing hysterically. “Are you alright?” Ahsoka put her hand on her shoulder. 

“I was the model padawan at the Temple,” she got out between peals of laughter. “And now the Outer Rim thinks I’m some kind of Republic-deserting vigilante.” Well, that was sorta funny, Anakin had to admit. 

“Barriss, can you sense Master Vos?” Obi-Wan asked. Barriss grew serious at that and closed her eyes. 

“No. I’m not sure if it’s the distance, the head injuries, or both.” 

“Oof,” Ahsoka said, bending over for a ration bar. “Anymore of those pain meds? Shock whips hurt like hell.” Anakin opened a pack and tossed them to her. 

“When I heal more I’ll fix it for you,” Barriss said. 

“No rush. I’ll live until then.” She swallowed the pills dry and laid on her stomach on a sleeping palette. 

“Should we message Master Unduli?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Probably. Ahsoka and I were talking and we think that the Sith aren’t going to give up hunting us any time soon.” He mentally told Obi-Wan what he feared they wanted Nomi for and felt Obi-Wan’s anger flare up in response. “So we might be best off just heading for Coruscant with as many Jedi as possible.” 

“Alright. Ahsoka, can you give me the frequency?” Ahsoka recited the data and Obi-Wan entered it into the room’s holo comm. Immediately Master Unduli came into view. 

“Obi-Wan! Anakin! Where are you?” God this was depressingly familiar, Anakin thought. Anakin gave their coordinates and prepared to give the brief version of how they’d taken the ship. 

“Obi-Wan!” Master Jinn came into view. “Padawan, what happened to you?” He could see Obi-Wan’s eye and the multiple shock whip marks peeking out through the bacta bandages on his chest.

“Ventress happened, Master. She may have killed me but Anakin stopped her. He killed her first.”

“Anakin, you killed a Sith?” Luminara asked. 

“Ahsoka helped. Barriss is fine too, just a bit out of it. And I made sure there’s no record of our ship having ever landed here. Just please, get here as soon as you can. Barriss and Obi-Wan could use a more experienced Healer and there’s holo footage of us going around. It’s possible we’ve already been recognized and we’d rather not be taken again. Nomi needs to be somewhere safe.” 

“We’ll be there in less than five hours, I promise.” Luminara said. 

“Thank you. We need some rest but we’ll see you soon.” Anakin said, ending the transmission. 

Obi-Wan was already taking more painkillers. He laid down on a palette, trying to find a position that wasn’t painful. Finally he settled on his side. Anakin pushed a palette next to him and laid down facing him, Obi-Wan’s face buried in his chest. He felt Nomi push her palette against his and curl up, her back against his. Ahsoka and Barriss were already sleeping curled into each other. He sent Nomi a wave of comfort and affection and once again, all of them drifted off, hoping for a few hours of peaceful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least they weren't kept in a cell for days. Maul isn't going to be pleased about his plans being interrupted. Neither will his Master. And two Council Members are going to unwittingly go up against a Sith Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli landed on the small station with a terrible sense of deja vu. However this time the galaxy was missing a would-be Sith, thanks to her padawan, and so hopefully things would go more smoothly. 

They had to get all four padawans and the youngling back to the Temple. For the rest and recovery they’d need if nothing else. Then they’d deal with this new Sith threat and the nature of the bond between Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

Docking the ship, Luminara and Qui-Gon disembarked and waiting for Quinlan to do the same. Once all three had paid their fees to the hangar they set off looking for their charges. Luminara still couldn’t get used to the feeling of not having a Training Bond, but luckily Qui-Gon was in the same boat. No sooner had the feeling settled over her then the man’s hand was on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Were things less dire she perhaps would have taken his hand in hers. 

“Well I don’t think we’ll have to look very far,” Quin said with a ghost of a smile. Luminara followed his gaze across the cantina and found Barriss haggling over something on the countertop with a Tarasin bartender who looked rather amused. Barriss looked tired and had some dark brown bruising around her face but otherwise seemed no worse for wear. She also apparently felt them and looked over, smiling once she realized who it was. Grabbing her supplies off the counter she tossed something to the bartender and practically ran toward their trio. 

It was good to see Quin hug his padawan so tightly. They’d clearly been worried about each other. To be honest Luminara was worried about Quinlan, too. She hadn’t realized how much he was drinking these days or how pale and exhausted he always seemed. As younglings and padawans they’d been so close..

“Master,” Barriss said, grinning. 

“Barriss. And what happened here?” Quin’s eyes followed the bruises on her skin. 

“Ventress happened. Though I got off easy. We were worried she might have killed Obi-Wan for a few minutes. I was just getting more painkillers and a few odds and ends.” She held up the bundle in her hand. 

“Can you take us to the others?” Qui-Gon asked. Barriss nodded and soon they were in front of a collection of rooms above the cantina. Barriss knocked before entering and Luminara was very glad to see Anakin sitting next to a sleeping Obi-Wan. 

Never would she ever take her padawan’s presence for granted again. They met midway across the room and hugged. 

“Master, it’s good to see you. I’m worried about Obi-Wan though. He and Ahsoka could use some serious healing.” Looking over her padawan’s shoulder Luminara saw that Obi-Wan was stirring and Ahsoka did look worse for wear. The Togruta girl was happily munching on the jerky Barriss had obtained for her though. Nomi appeared apprehensive but friendly enough from her place on the other side of Obi-Wan. 

Luminara approached Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon only a step behind her. The boy sleeping at an odd angle on his side with his anterior facing down towards the floor. Before she could reach out her own padawan (if he was still that) put up a hand. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, carding a hand gently through the slightly shaggy auburn hair. Gradually Obi-Wan woke fully. He sat up with Anakin’s help, wincing as he did. 

“Good to see you all,” the young man said with sleep in his voice. “How long was I asleep?”

“Almost four hours,” Anakin replied. 

“Gods, feels like barely five minutes.” 

“Obi-Wan, can you get your tunic off?” Qui-Gon ventured. “Luminara is going to try and heal what she can for you.” 

Luminara watched a wordless exchange between the two human padawans and then Obi-Wan was lifting his arms as Anakin helped him out of the shirt. For her part, Luminara tried not to gasp at the injuries she saw. This was worse than she imagined. Obi-Wan really needed a bacta tank but well, fat chance of there being one here. His black eye had looked rough but the marks on both sides of his torso...She felt anger roll off of Qui-Gon and wasn’t overly surprised to feel it matched her own. But anger was no good for healing. 

Closing her eyes, she focused on the almost-Knight in front of her. She could sense not just the bruises from what must have been a shock whip but the neurons crying out in pain from multiple electrocutions. Obi-Wan had been right in saying that Ventress had nearly killed him. Without a bacta tank nearby there was only so much she could do to offset any permanent neurological damage. He’d definitely have scar tissue but hopefully that would be the worst of it. He’d need multiple intensive healing sessions though. She lost track of time as she often did in a true Healer’s trance. She focused on manipulating the Force through the major Chi points, encouraging more rapid healing to begin where the injuries were most grievous and relieving the pain there. 

When she was finished she opened her eyes and was pleased that the young man’s torso looked better, if not fully healed. 

“Thank you, Master Unduli. That feels worlds better.” Luminara noticed Nomi was staring in rapt attention at them. 

“Just Luminara is fine. And you’re welcome. You were very loyal to endure such treatment to spare your loved ones.” 

Obi-Wan only nodded as Anakin helped him get his shirt back on. 

“Ahsoka, did you need looking after as well?” Luminara asked gently. 

“I’m fine, but thank you. Some real food courtesy of Barriss and pain meds are all I needed. By the time Ventress took me Obi-Wan was already pretty beaten up. When he lost consciousness Anakin...Anakin took the entire cell wall down and the guards. He got me out of my restraints, I got our sabers, and then we took on the remaining crew and Ventress.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Anakin interjected. And Luminara missed their bond fiercely, knowing she’d be able to feel his anxiety and protectiveness if it had been there. 

She put a hand up, mirroring Anakin’s previous action. “I know you didn’t. And regardless, I don’t believe that it would be my place to judge anyway. You kept each other safe from someone who works with Sith. I do want to perform a bit of Healing for Barriss, though. Repeated head trauma can be an issue even for Jedi.” 

Barriss nodded and came forward, Ahsoka only a step behind her. Hm. There was a development she’d keep an eye on. 

Barriss’ concussions were thankfully not serious and easy enough to heal. Though it looked like all five of them could benefit from some rest. After treating Barriss Quinlan spoke up. 

“We’d love to catch up, but it’s probably best if we all start making our way back to Coruscant as soon as possible. You all just dispatched of an operative of the Sith and we’re too close to Mustafar for my liking.” 

“I agree,” Anakin said. “Ventress said she planned to hand us over to Darth Maul. That must be who she was working with.” 

“Alright then. Barriss, you and Ahsoka can ride with me. It’ll be a tight ride but we’ll manage. Luminara and Qui-Gon have the bigger ship.” 

Luminara watched as Anakin crouched down in front of Nomi. “Hey kid. So we’re gonna have to split up to get back to where we’re from. But I promise we’ll all get there and be together again. Do you wanna ride with me and Obi-Wan or with Barriss and Ahsoka?

Nomi’s eyes went across everyone in the room before settling back on Anakin. She pointed and nodded at him and that seemed to settle the matter. Anakin grinned tiredly at the child and Luminara could see that she may very well already have a grand padawan. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to pack up their few belongings and make their way to the hangar. On their way out the bartender, S’nan, bowed his head to them. 

Actually it seemed that everyone in the small cantina at the way station was looking at them. Or rather at their padawans. Many others were bowing their heads in the dusty, twilight atmosphere of the place. An attendant at the hangar entrance bowed also when caught sight of Anakin’s tall frame. “Safe travels, Shepherds.” The Twi’lek said as they passed. 

Shepherds? Apparently the did have a reputation out here. She very much looked forward to hearing that story. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin sat in the back of the ship, strapped in next to Nomi in preparation for their first hyperspace jump. Obi-Wan was asleep and strapped into the only bunk on the cruiser which allowed for it. With Luminara’s help he’d shifted into a state between a medically induced coma and a very deep sleep. Anakin was content to feel the other man’s Force signature at peace for the first time since being tortured by Ventress. If Obi-Wan needed it he could take the bunk for the rest of the trip. Nomi was small enough to be able to sleep half curled in a chair with her head on Anakin’s leg anyway. 

Speaking of, the girl grabbed his hand as they braced for the jump. In no time it was over and she was back to playing a game on the data pad Qui-Gon had given her. 

Anakin couldn’t remember having ever been so tired. They’d been kidnapped for the first time almost a standard month ago. And now, on almost the other side of the galaxy, they were heading for safety. He didn’t know if the Temple was still home, but it was a place to catch their breath at least. 

Just as he was undoing his straps Qui-Gon came by. The older man sat opposite him and Nomi, looking too tall for the small benches, though Anakin was nearly of the same height. 

“I want to thank you for keeping my- for keeping Obi-Wan safe. I don’t know what I would have done had he not been able to walk away from the situation.” 

Anakin swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous under the older man’s gaze. “I don’t either. When I felt him pass out I kind of went on autopilot. At one point I could feel Ventress reaching for the Dark and I knew how easy it would be for me to do the same. I nearly did. But knowing Obi-Wan-I couldn’t. It wasn’t what we agreed to when we promised to keep each other safe back on Ithano’s ship.” 

“I’m glad you have each other. I was surprised at first to see the young man I raised so close to someone else. Much less bonded in the way the two of you are.” 

“Is this where you threaten to break my legs if I hurt him?” Anakin asked, half serious. From stories, Qui-Gon was not a man to be crossed. 

“No,” the older Jedi laughed. “Obi-Wan might not admit this to anyone but I’ve often not treated him the way I should. He deserved better than a Master who turned him down multiple times. Even after that, I would let him in only to turn around and demand he stay at arm’s length. I’m not proud of that. My own Master left the Order and he and I were very close. I was scared of how much it would hurt to consider someone family and watch them walk away again.” 

Anakin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He’d always assumed that Qui-Gon was a fantastic Master that any padawan would be lucky to have. But he was more sure of his connection to Luminara than perhaps Obi-Wan had ever felt with his own Master. 

Thankfully Qui-Gon continued. “I was wrong about many things, but especially about that. I believe I understand, or at least I’m beginning to understand, why the five of you have become so close. It’s not only through trauma but through a lack of fear. And I hope that wherever your paths may lead, that those bonds serve you well.” 

“I-thank you.” He was saved from having to say anything else by Nomi growing bored with her game and looking at Qui-Gon. She pointed at him with a determined look on her face. “You want to sit with Qui-Gon?” A nod. “Alright, let’s you get you out of these straps. Is that alright with you?” The older Jedi was already smiling though. 

“Of course it is. Hello, little one.” Anakin watched as Nomi climbed up to sit next to Qui-Gon. Soon she was standing, pulling at his long hair gently, and he felt a wave through the Force that was sheer curiosity. 

“I think she’s interested in hair and lekku. She was asking Ahsoka all kinds of questions about her montrals not long ago.” 

“Very normal for children in your age range, isn’t it? We don’t have many toys here but when we get to the Temple there will be plenty. Along with children your own age.” Nomi looked at Qui-Gon for a moment at that and shrugged, resuming her exploration of his hair. 

Anakin was going to open his mouth to make sure Qui-Gon knew that Nomi wouldn’t be raised in the Temple creche but figured he should talk to Obi-Wan first. They needed to rest before they made any decisions anyway. For now he would have to be content with everyone being safe. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barriss wasn’t sure what the future held, but waking up to find herself asleep against Ahsoka’s shoulder was the highlight of the past couple weeks for sure. Likely the highlight of the past couple of years. Ahsoka was still asleep on her cot, recovering from her wounds. 

Barriss carded a hand through her own hair absently, feeling her padawan braid like a question mark about her future. Double checking that Ahsoka was secure on the cot she quietly took a seat next to her Master in the cockpit. For a long time they watched the stars together in silence. 

“So,” Quinlan started. “You stole a Temple ship with another padawan to go rescue two people who were practically strangers to you?” Well, her Master was never one to beat around the bush. 

“Yes. I don’t know why exactly I did it. I think maybe I saw myself a little in Ahsoka. We’ve lost so much in this war. And she was risking everything to go after her family. It didn’t seem right to watch her go alone.” 

“So Ahsoka was going after Anakin. But were you running to something or away from something?” 

Barriss wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry over the fact that this was the only conversation they’d shared outside of barked order in months if not longer. She couldn’t hold her tears back about this issue any longer so she cried quietly, letting them fall as she continued to speak. 

“Both. Master, you’re so important to me but I don’t know where to find you anymore. If you’re not angry or grieving then you’re asleep after hitting the bottom of a bottle. And I don’t know what to do.” She felt Quin turn his head and startle when he saw her tears. She really had always been a model padawan. She’d ignored her Master’s flaws and learned everything she could from him. She had rarely cared that she spent so much of her down time alone because she had her Master. But over the past years she’d come to know true loneliness. 

“Barriss. I didn’t know you were feeling all of that. I’m so sorry.” For the first time in her life Barriss saw Quinlan Vos look completely dejected. 

“It’s not all on you, Master. The Order assumes that because we’re Jedi we know how to handle everything. We’re resourceful and brave and selfless. But no one can be all those things all the time. Especially not when we so many horrors on the front lines. We’re soldier and Jedi, with no access to things that soldiers and Jedi sometimes need. The mind healers are overworked and they grew up in a time of peace. Some of them are treating PTSD for the first time. Jedi fall apart all the time and no one’s there to pick up the pieces.” 

Quinlan was quiet for a long time after that. Eventually he did speak. “I-I want to learn how to be there for you again, padawan. I didn’t even realize how far we’ve drifted from each other. I never meant to hurt you, or myself, like that. Is-Are you interested in trying again?” 

Barriss wouldn’t have stopped the smile from spreading across her face if she could have. “Of course I am. Things have changed since I left though. I don’t know if I see things the same way the Order does anymore.” 

“I don’t know if anyone in our little team does. I know your friend back there has a lot of mixed feelings about her own Master.” 

“Yeah, she’s been through a lot, too. I don’t know how I’d feel if you hadn’t come after me. And Ahsoka is so...she’s driven and fierce. She went up against a Sith! We fought a rancor together! And she’s only ever looked scared when she thought about Master Secura not coming for her.” 

“You seem to think very highly of padawan Tano. It’s not everyday you decide to take up with a stranger.” Between the insinuation and Quinlan’s grin Barriss knew she was blushing an emerald color. 

Barriss wiped her face with her sleeve. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She smiled as the vastness of space went by, feeling less lonely than she had in a long time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu didn’t get nervous. He was a seasoned Jedi Master and one of the youngest to ever hold a Council seat. Currently the only person who might obtain such a rank at a younger age was Aayla Secura, who was going into this meeting with him. They were more certain by the hour that the Chancellor was up to something involving the Sith and he was going to find out no matter what it took. 

The Senate building was quiet as there wasn’t a session called for this week. A rarity as the war ramped up. Mace and Aayla nodded politely to a few Senators and staffers here and there as they made their way to the Chancellor’s private office. Double checking that his shields were up and tight, they approached the small lobby. There wasn’t an actual receptionist at the desk, only a protocol droid who took their names and asked them to take a seat. 

They didn’t wait long though. Within minutes they were being summoned into the Chancellor’s private office. There was a high backed chair that the man was sitting behind, a dark red sofa against the far wall, and two plush looking chairs on the opposite side of the massive desk from the Chancellor. 

“Master Windu, Master Secura, please have a seat. You’ll have to forgive an old man for not getting up. My back isn’t what it used to be.” The Chancellor offered them a watery smile and they sat. 

“Not at all, Chancellor Palpatine. Thank you for having us on such short notice.” Aayla bowed her head respectfully, but years of knowing the Twi’lek woman let Mace know she didn’t mean a damn word of her projected deference.

“I’m sure you have a very busy schedule, Chancellor so I don’t wish to keep you. We’re here to discuss the issue of padawan Anakin Skywalker’s possible whereabouts. The Council hasn’t had word from the boy or his Master since their time on a Felucian way station.” 

“Yes, yes,” the man steepled his fingers together absently. “Very troubling that this silence continues. Has young Skywalker ever indicated a desire to leave the Order before?” 

“Not directly.” Mace was a master in deception. But even his lie about not having contact with Master Unduli or her padawan hadn’t drawn interest which was a bit worrying. “Skywalker has always had his...own unique ways of rebelling though. Explosions, sneaking out of the Temple, sexual liaisons, to name a few.” 

“Hm. My understanding is that such actions are not entirely out of the norm for padawans. In fact, it was brought to my attention that three other padawans are also missing. One of whom was on the same mission as Skywalker.” 

Mace knew a good poker face when he saw one and reacted appropriately, as did Aayla who spoke first. “It’s true. My own padawan is among them. She and Skywalker have always been close. I believe she may have set out on a misguided effort to rescue him.” 

“And you did not go after her?” It was a jab phrased as a polite question if he’d ever heard one.

To her credit, Aayla didn’t even bristle. “My padawan is not a youngling. She is seventeen and nearing her time to take her Trials. Until I receive word or have reason to believe that she’s in danger, I will allow her to find her own way home.” 

“Ah yes, the distance that you Jedi are so famous for keeping even from your charges. Perhaps that’s just an old man’s resentments speaking. I always wanted children of my own, you see. As for Skywalker, what is the Order’s plan as the situation stands?” 

“We believe the boy’s Master is in pursuit of him. However with resources spread thin due to the war we aren’t allocating anymore resources for time being. If Skywalker doesn’t contact his Master or the Order within a month’s time, we will declare him Missing In Action. Internally, only of course. To the media we’ll simply say he’s preparing for his Trials.” Mace was more sure by the minute that Palpatine knew something he wasn’t sharing. For someone who’d been eager to spend time with Skywalker he was trying to hard to appear disinterested. He was glad he’d instructed Vos and Jinn to use forged ship ID’s when landing at the Temple. 

“Of course it’s not my place to tell the Jedi what to do,” the Chancellor started. Which Mace knew to be a bunch of bantha shit. Palpatine had discreetly asked for several missions to happen on his watch. “But that doesn’t seem a good way to treat an asset such as ‘The Chosen One.’” 

“All due respect, Chancellor, but we’ve never publicly confirmed our belief that Skywalker is the Chosen One. Most of that is media speculation taken from an offhanded comment by Master Unduli. The boy is unusually strong with the Force, but the Council knows to be wary of prophecies.” There was only a flash in the Chancellor’s pale eyes, gone in a second. But it was enough for Mace to know that the Chancellor was now suspicious of him. He didn’t think Aayla caught it but then she wasn’t known for the same skillset that he was. 

“Of course, of course. I’m afraid you were quite right about limited resources. If there were troops to spare I might send them off to find Skywalker, but as you well know we can’t spare any units in the current landscape of the war.” Something pulled at Mace’s brain at that. The statement wasn’t an outright lie but there was a deception hidden in there. A lie regarding troops. This got more and more dangerous. “I also do have limited time, but if I’m able to find any resources to point us in the direction of the Temple’s wayward padawans I will let you know immediately.” Another half truth to obscure something else. Barely a ripple in Mace’s own perception. That was one time too many to be a coincidence. The Chancellor wasn’t just good at lying, he was VERY good at lying to Jedi. It was a technique that Mace had mastered over many years of study and through a need to excel at political subterfuge and few other Masters could do it as well as he could. Except apparently, for the Chancellor. 

Mace understood the cue perfectly well and stood alongside Aayla. “And we’ll do the same. Thank you for your time, Chancellor.” 

He and Aayla were silent on their way back to the Temple. But as soon as they were inside its door he turned to his friend. “Under no circumstances is that man to enter this Temple. Especially not with Unduli and the others returning so soon.” 

Aayla’s brown furrowed. “I agree. Something about him was very off, though I’ve rarely seen him face to face. Does he have any Force Sensitivity?” 

The question startled Mace, though it shouldn’t have. “Not that I’m aware of. Did you pick up on something?” 

“Possibly. Just towards the end of our meeting. When he mentioned not having resources, something slipped. Not his features or body language, but it was like he was squeezing his fist too tight around his control and just for a moment, something slipped through. I could have sworn I felt a Force presence.” 

That sent a feeling like lead into the Council member’s stomach. “He was lying a little too well to be speaking to two Jedi Masters. We should speak with Master Yoda immediately.” 

Aayla nodded and they were off, Mace comming Kit along the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had never been so glad to see the Temple. Their ship was slightly ahead of Master Vos’s so they waited patiently for their friends to land. Anakin was never more than a few steps away from him and under other circumstances that might have made Obi-Wan feel smothered. But as it was he appreciated the proximity. 

Qui-Gon and Luminara had spoken with Master Yoda on their way in and insisted that everyone be allowed to rest for the night before being pulled before the Council the next day. Obi-Wan was grateful for that as well. Nomi was already nodding off against Anakin’s shoulder, hand around his padawan braid. Obi-Wan was nearly nodding off against the wall of the Temple hangar when Qui-Gon approached him. 

“Luminara and I spoke while you were sleeping on the ship. We agreed it might be best to give the three of you,” he gestured to Anakin holding Nomi “some privacy. If you’d like, you can take our quarters and I will stay with Luminara tonight.” 

Obi-Wan hadn’t even thought that far ahead in his exhaustion but it would be nice to have some time with Anakin and Nomi. To rest and then talk about what their plan was, if they had one. “Thank you. We very much appreciate the offer.” 

Qui-Gon nodded with a small smile and then Obi-Wan knew that Ahsoka and Barriss were landing. But how- He looked to Anakin who seemed just as surprised though who was wearing a small smile. 

“I think it’s bleed through through the bond I have with Ahsoka,” Anakin explained. “I think she could feel you a bit when we were on Ventress’ ship. Think it means you’re establishing your own Familial Bond with her?” 

Obi-Wan could only shake his head fondly. “I’m far too tired to contemplate the nature of Force Bonds at the moment. I need at least a few more hours of sleep.” Though he did know that Ahsoka and Barriss were making their way towards them before he had visual confirmation. After a round of embraces for all of them, including Nomi, they slowly made their way to their rooms in the part of the Temple that housed Master/Padawan teams. 

Obi-Wan noticed that Ahsoka went with Barriss and Master Vos rather than to her own rooms and didn’t blame her. After wishing their own Masters good night, Obi-Wan opened the door to the rooms he shared with Qui-Gon. 

“Okay, Nomi,” he yawned as Anakin set the girl down. “Do you want to shower before bed?” 

Nomi mirrored the yawn and shook her head in a clear negative. Just as well. “Alright. Do you want to eat something that’s not a ration bar?” That got an emphatic yes and Obi-Wan could sympathize. 

Qui-Gon wasn’t much for cooking Obi-Wan appreciated the basics at least. As Anakin used the ‘fresher he made himself busy making noodles with bantha strips and a bit of cream sauce. They ate in almost total silence, all of them too exhausted to make conversation. After clearing the plates and making sure Nomi used the ‘fresher Anakin spoke to her. “Okay. It’s bedtime for all of us. Where do you wanna sleep, kid?” Nomi looked around before patting the sofa she was sitting on. “Good call. Obi-Wan and I are gonna sleep in the bed in there.” He said pointing to Obi-Wan’s room. “If you have any nightmares or you get scared, you can come sleep with us. Just don’t climb over Obi-Wan because he’s still healing.” Nomi nodded and rolled her eyes upward as if to say “of course I wouldn’t hurt him”, which was indeed the feeling they both got from her Force Signature. 

Obi-Wan got some pillows and blankets for the girl and tucked her in. Very gently he kissed the top of her head. “Good night, little one. Sleep well.” When Nomi fixed Anakin with a pointed look all he could do was smile offer the same gesture. 

Obi-Wan left a crack in his bedroom door so Nomi could come if she wanted to and in a few seconds he had removed his boots and pants and put on a fresh undershirt. Anakin hadn’t even bothered, sleeping in only his pair of undershorts. They were both too tired to appreciate anything except the comfort of sleeping together in a place that was soft and safe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka stretched and burrowed into the covers as light from the east facing window filtered into the room. It took her a moment to remember that her room didn’t face east. Right. She was in Master Vos’ and Barriss’ quarters, sleeping back to back with Barriss in the Mirialan’s bed. They’d slept this way more often than not since taking off to find Anakin and Obi-Wan but usually on bedrolls or floor pallets. Feeling the other girl’s soft breathing patterns behind her was comforting. Much more comforting than the thought of the conversation she’d have to have with her own Master today. 

How would she tell Master Secura that she no longer felt she had a place at the Temple? She wasn’t being petty or trying to hurt the Twi’lek woman. But she knew who her people were now, and it wasn’t the Council or the Senators they served. And what would Anakin and the others decide to do? 

Behind her Barriss rolled over and Ahsoka did the same so they were face to face. 

“A lot on your mind?” Barriss asked quietly. 

“You could say that.” Ahsoka exhaled audibly. “I don’t know what to say to Master Secura or how to say it even if I did. And I don’t know what Anakin and Obi-Wan want or what the Council thinks of us and everything we did and-” she was cut off by a hand gently laying atop hers. 

“We can talk to Obi-Wan and Anakin and Nomi first. The five of us need to sit down and figure out what it is we want before we talk to the Council. Then we can have a united front. After the five of us have a sit down, we’ll talk to Quinlan and Masters Jinn and Secura. Everything else will fall into place. We’re still Jedi, no matter what the Council says. You faced a Sith. You kept your cool while one tortured you and you made sure your friends were safe. No matter what happens, we’ll stick together. If you want.” 

Ahsoka wasn’t sure how to respond to that except to blush a deep bronze color. “I mean, I know you and I didn’t even know each other a couple of weeks ago. You really want me to stick around?” 

Barriss gave a half smile. “I may not have known you long, but I’ve been through enough with you to know that I’d be proud to call you my friend. And it seems like neither of us give up on our friends, few that we may have. I’m not as close to you as Anakin is, but we’ve fought for each other and our other friends. That...that means a great deal to me.” 

Ahsoka fought the urge to curl into the other young woman and stay that way until they forced out of bed, but she knew that wasn’t an option. “Okay, friends. ‘Til the end of the line, as Anakin is fond of saying. Guess we had better find the boys and Nomi and have our sit down sooner rather than later.” 

“Agreed. Master Vos is still asleep but I imagine Nomi has the boys up. Head to Obi-Wan’s rooms?” 

“And hope they have breakfast.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Obi-Wan was making breakfast when Barriss and Ahsoka knocked on the door. Nomi was wide awake and Anakin was nursing some caf. 

“Shouldn’t the less injured person do the cooking?” Ahsoka grinned as Nomi ran towards her, eager to be scooped up. 

“I’m pretty sure my cooking has injured some people,” Anakin said, picking up the datapad Nomi had discarded. 

“Luminara will be by in a few minutes. She’s going to take Nomi to see the creche and maybe meet a few other younglings. Just a tour. She’s coming back here after an hour or so.” 

Ahsoka immediately got that it was to give them time to talk privately without stressing Nomi out. 

“Until then, breakfast is served.” Obi-Wan smiled and his black eye was looking much better, but it was still a reminder of what they’d been through. However she was distracted at just how much food he’d managed to whip up. 

“Where did all of this come from?” It looked like he was throwing a banquet. 

“I called down to the kitchens with a few requests. They don’t normally do that but they know we’ve been through a lot. Bantha bacon and Thiamar sausage just for you.” He grinned at that last part. 

“Anakin, you can’t have him. Obi-Wan is pure and good and he made Thiamar sausage. Despite not being physically attracted to him, I’m going to marry him.” 

“Hey! You can’t just marry everyone who cooks meat for you!” Anakin said indignantly. 

“Can and will. Obi-Wan, how do you feel about Bothan music for the ceremony?” 

Obi-Wan blushed bright red and laughed. “Sorry, I’m a bit taken with Anakin. Besides, I made sure to get something for everyone. Fruit and steel cut grains for Barriss, a little bit of everything for Nomi, eggs with cheese and hot sauce for Anakin, and pancakes for me. We could all use some comfort food today. Dig in.” 

Everyone loaded their plates up and Barriss helped Nomi decide what she did and didn’t want. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the company and the taste of real food that wasn’t ration bars or made in a questionable way station. As they were cleaning up there was a knock at the door. 

Ahsoka opened it to see Master Unduli. She smiled and let the Mirialan Master in. Anakin was already crouching down and explaining to Nomi that she was going on a brief trip with Luminara. She’d get to meet other kids like her and play with some toys, and then she’d be right back here. Nomi seemed a little anxious at going off with Luminara but agreed after Anakin said Luminara had saved them and she was like family to him. Ahsoka caught the Master’s surprised look of affection but didn’t mention it. Once Nomi was off on her field trip a more serious atmosphere permeated the living room. 

Anakin started things off before the silence became awkward. “Alright. So we’ll all be expected to talk to the Council at some point today. Likely individually but I also want us, if everyone is on board, to speak to them together. I want to be able to tell them, with everyone present, what is we want. But first we have to figure out what that is. So here’s what I want, in order of importance. I want to keep my Soul Bond with Obi-Wan and my Familial Bonds with Ahsoka and Nomi. To me, those things are non-negotiable. I also want the five of us to stay together, at least for awhile until we figure out the nature of our bonds. Last night Obi-Wan could sense Ahsoka at the same time I could. I don’t know if it was through the bond Ahsoka and I share of if we’re all starting to create Familial Bonds with each other. And regardless, we’ve been through too much together to be broken up now. Especially now that we’ve drawn the attention of a Sith.” 

“I agree,” Obi-Wan said. “But what about Nomi? We’ve talked about not wanting her raised here. But if we all go off on missions together, who raises her?” 

Ahsoka decided to throw her two cents in. “Nomi is old enough for us to ask her what she wants. What if she meets other younglings and wants to stay here? And Obi-Wan is right. If we all want to stay together, how do we keep her safe? Plus the Temple forbids attachments. What are they going to say to four padawans who have decided they’re family now? What if they forbid us from sticking together?” 

There was silence at that before Obi-Wan spoke again. “I can’t speak for everyone. But if that’s the case, then we leave. Or at least I do. The Order didn’t come for us. When Anakin and I were on Ithano’s ship...we escaped but not easily. We were threatened with rape and beatings before we had the Force collars figured out. That would have been our fate if the escape plan had failed. We were humiliated, starved, kept in a freezing cell, and paraded naked around that karking ship. I care for my Master but this Order has failed me. My primary loyalty is to the people in this room and Nomi.” 

Surprisingly Barriss spoke next. “I agree. I know I don’t know any of you as well as you know each other, but I’d forgotten what it was like to have friends and family. I love my Master and I don’t know how our relationship is going to go from here, but I’d rather be fighting rancors and pirates with you all any day over another mission where I can’t even feel connected to the war I might die in.” 

Ahsoka placed her hand over Barriss’ at that, the way Barriss had that morning. “Okay. Whatever we are, I’m in too. So, aside from our little family staying together, what else are we gonna tell the Council?” 

“We’re putting them in a position where four senior padawans are essentially saying we won’t go anywhere unless we go together. With the way resources are spread so thin, that’s not something they’re going to like. It’s rare that even one Jedi-led battalion is sent to deal with a serious Separatist problem. But five of us plus our Masters? I can safely say they won’t stand for that. And they’re not going to let us just stay here while we figure our bonds out.” Obi-Wan raked a hand through his auburn hair in frustration. 

“So where does that leave us?” Ahsoka asked. 

There was a long silence at that. It was becoming clear that they couldn’t fit in at the Temple or with the Order as they were. And they still had to figure out where their Masters stood. Ahsoka’s chest ached at the thought of talking to Master Secura. 

Anakin spoke after a bit. “Shepherds. Out on the Rim, the people out there called us Shepherds.” 

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s thigh. “What about it?” He asked gently. 

“I was so exhausted at the time, but the people we me out there. Dawes and S’nan and the Felucians...they liked us because we did something that no one else does. We helped them. Do you know what people on Tatooine would give to have someone care about them? What if we could be the people who care about the Rim?” 

Ahsoka shook her head about. “What do you mean? The Council isn’t going to let us just go out and what? Conduct our own missions in the Rim?” 

“They might not ‘let us’, but at this point to hell with the Council! They send us out to die in this war to protect the interests of Core Senators and no one cares that people out on the Rim are slaves, get trafficked, have their children torn from them and get sold to the highest bidder. The war has consequences out there too and no one is doing anything to help. But we could.” 

Ahsoka could tell that Obi-Wan carefully chose his next words. “You’re talking about starting our own Order.” 

“I-I guess I am. I mean the Code isn’t working for us. It’s not working for a lot of Jedi and neither is the Order. I mean when I left Tatooine I was free, but my mom was still a slave. Just like all of our friends. The Force doesn’t belong to one Order or government. We know from history classes that other factions of Force Users have existed. We could create our own.” 

“Historically speaking,” Barriss said, “the Jedi Order has wiped most of those factions off the face of the galaxy. Why would ours be any different?” 

Something clicked for Ahsoka in that moment. “Because we’d be on the Rim. The Jedi don’t give a kark about the Rim because there’s no money to take in. No taxes allocated to the Temple.” 

Obi-Wan caught on as well. “We could allow our members to have families. We could even try and let younglings stay in touch with their biological families if they so wished.Though this would be a massive undertaking. We’d have to find a base, establish our own rules and protocols...This would take a lifetime of work.” 

“But we’d be together,” Barriss said almost to herself. “We could make sure someone was always around to watch over Nomi and other younglings.” 

“Before we get ahead of ourselves,” Ahsoka cautioned, “what are we going to tell the Council? That we’re done here? We’re just...leaving? We should talk to our Masters first. See if any of them feel the same way.” 

Everyone agreed with sentiment and after another round of caf, they comm’d said Masters to join the discussion. They weren’t due to meet with the Council for another couple standard hours so hopefully they’d have time to get a better idea of how to present their position. Ahsoka never noticed that she never took her hand off Barriss’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking stuff out but they needed it. Next chapter: the fall out from Mace's meeting with the Chancellor. And Qui-Gon, Luminara, and Quinlan react to their padawans' plans.
> 
> Also, I'm now doing commissions for just about any ship (granted I'm familiar with it) or prompt, so gimme a shout if you're interested.


	11. Changes

“So you’re asking for the four, sorry- five of you to stay together indefinitely? Meaning your Masters would also have to be together?” Master Vos said a bit blankly. 

All four padawans as well as Masters Vos, Jinn, and Secura were gathered in Obi-Wan and Qui-gon’s common room. The Masters sat on the couch as well as Barriss who sat beside Master Vos. The three sat in the floor of the small room.

“Yes. None of us go on missions without at least one of the others. We want to make sure someone is always around to watch Nomi.” Ahsoka confirmed. 

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who you want to raise her here but not in the creche?” 

“Well, that part is actually up to Nomi,” Obi-Wan said. “But she’s been through a lot and we all know first hand that the creche isn’t equipped to handle younglings who have issues. I won’t stand to see her pushed through classes while any psychological scars she might have are ignored.” 

“I agree. If it weren’t for Master Unduli being a talented Healer and a patient being then I wouldn’t be nearly as well adjusted,” Anakin added. “The Temple creche isn’t a place for younglings who knew their families or experienced tragedy.”

“I don’t blame you,” Qui-Gon said from his seat on the couch. “But if the Council says no, what then?”

The four padawans exchanged looks. “If they say no,” Barriss said carefully, “then we propose our second option. That the four of us, and of course our Masters if you’re interested, leave for the Outer Rim where we establish a satellite of sorts if the Temple backs us and our own operation if they won’t.”

“We’ve done a lot of thinking over the past few days,” Anakin said in an equally measured tone. “On the Rim people needed us in a way that people in the Core don’t because they have plenty of Jedi to attend to their needs. But the Rim is more dangerous and gets almost no help. We could start our own Temple of sorts with a modified Code. The one we have isn’t working for any of us.”

“And we know where we’d set up camp,” Ahsoka chimed in. “Felucia. It’s Outer Rim but still on a major trade route so we could get intel and have access to supplies. If the Felucians and other locals were okay with it we’d set up outside a major outpost in the jungle.”

“You’ve thought this through, then,” Qui-Gon said while stroking his beard.

Obi-Wan answered him. “We have. Master, I’m grateful beyond words for everything you’ve given me, but Anakin is my future and I can’t negotiate on that.”

“I understand, and I’m proud to see you stand for what you believe in.” Obi-Wan beamed at the words which in turn made Anakin smile. “And I must admit that the Code is...problematic for me as it is. I would go with you if my presence was desired.” Qui-Gon finished.

“Of course it is!” And Obi-Wan looked like he would jump into the air in celebration for a moment. 

“Barriss,” Quinlan started. “You truly feel that this is your path?” 

“I do, Master.” 

“I can’t say I’m doing well at the Temple as it is. I support you fully in what you’re doing but I’m not sure what my own mind on the matter is yet. However I will urge the Council to lend you their support.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Barriss was disappointed in not having the immediate response that Obi-Wan’s Master had given but it was a start. 

Up until this point Master Secura had been silent. When she’d been reunited with Ahsoka she’d hugged her padawan but it lacked the emotion that was so present between the other teams and then found a seat. Thankfully Ahsoka was holding it together. 

“It’s possible the Council will cast all four of you out and they’re certainly in no position to capitulate to the demands of adult padawans who broke protocol as you four have. Soul Bonds were outlawed over five hundred years ago and hacking private files to then steal Temple property is certainly punishable by banishment from the Order.” She took a deep breath. “That said, I will do what I can to advocate for you.”

“Thank you, Master Secura,” Ahsoka said quietly. 

“Well,” Master Jinn said as he stood. “We should be heading to the Council room. We’re due to appear in just a few moments.”

Anakin stood. “Right. Here we go.”

The walk to the Council room was made in silence. However Barriss seemed to sense that Ahsoka was sinking into sadness over her Master’s response so held back until they were both at the back of the group. Then she held Ahsoka’s hand and squeezed, leaving their fingers interlaced until they were entering to stand before the Council. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pretty mid-morning Obi-Wan noted, looking out the large window behind the Council Members to the Coruscant traffic. He bowed as Master Secura took her seat around the half circle that made up the elite members of the Order. Then it was the four of them with Master Jinn and Master Vos standing before the Council. 

The doors opened behind them and Luminara entered, standing with them and bowing as well. 

“Much to discuss, we have,” Master Yoda began. “And much time, war does not give us. So begin we will, with the actions of Luminara Unduli, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Quinlan Vos, all Masters of the Order. Charged you are with disobeying direct Temple orders. What to say for yourselves, have you?” 

Luminara stepped forward first. “I admit that I disobeyed orders. However I do not think I made the wrong call and I would make the same decision again. My padawan was kidnapped by slavers. Given his history, a history which everyone in this room knows, I knew I could not simply hope for the best and leave him to be abandoned in that scenario. Anakin may be nearly old enough for his trials, but trials should not include being threatened with slavery.” There was murmuring among the Council at her words but she stepped back, having said everything she felt she needed to on the matter. 

Master Vos stepped forward next. “I too acknowledge that I disobeyed direct orders. However I think it’s time we stop pretending that our padawans are merely younger Jedi whose minds we shape. We are responsible for them and we bond with each other. I could never let her simply walk off into danger, especially when it comes to the dangers that lurk on the Rim.” 

Finally it was Qui-Gon’s turn. “I have had my disagreements with the Council in the past but I have always done what was required of me. As has my padawan. While yes, I did violate direct orders, the Council has violated my trust as a Jedi Master.” He let some murmurings commence before he started again. “Jedi are spread thin these days. We’re sent on long missions and our time to recover gets harder and harder to come by. Our mind healers are preoccupied with politicians and we’re denied the interpersonal connections that make the hell of war survivable. So while I admit that I deserve to be standing trial, I am not the only one who has committed a wrong doing. I would no more leave my padawan to the hands of slavers, ones who had Force suppressing collars mind you, than I would leave anyone in this room to such a fate. But especially not someone under my protection. I should not have had to violate orders.” 

“Master Jinn, surely even you wouldn’t speak to the Council so. It is our job to watch out for the safety of the entire Order. Not just certain people.”

“I’m aware of that and it changes nothing. Jedi are not safe when we’re used as an army by the Republic. If the Republic truly is so great then it’s own forces should be helping us. Jedi and clones should not be at the forefront of a war. We are peace keepers first and foremost.”

“Master Jinn, I have known you to do things your own way but not to be a traitor!” Master Mundi exclaimed. 

“I was asked to speak to my actions and so I have,” Qui-Gon finished calmly. 

“Mmm, so you have,” Yoda agreed, face inscrutable. “Other issues we must address. Of great interest to the Council the nature of the bond between padawan Skywalker and padawan Kenobi is.” The diminutive Master gestured for both young men to step forward which they did. “A Soul Bond we are informed you share. True, is it?” 

Obi-Wan steeled his nerves and reached for Anakin’s hand. “It is. We’re not sure when exactly it formed or how yet, but it’s there. Sometime after we were kidnapped on Ithano’s slave ship most likely. We can read each other’s emotions constantly and our signatures are now permanently meshed.” 

“Many years it has been since a Soul Bond the Order has seen. Outlawed they were for the safety of the Jedi. Intend to make one, did you?” 

Anakin squeezed his hand then and spoke up. “No, we didn’t intend to. But we’re also not going to try and sever it. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

Yoda was quiet for a long moment and the rest of the council minus Master Secura looked surprised at the statement. 

“No undoing is there,” Yoda said. “For life a Soul Bond is. But also a symbol of your attachment it is.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He had to say this next part. “With all due respect, Master Yoda and Masters of the Council, our attachment is the only thing that kept us safe, sane, and able to break Force suppressing collars while we were captured by slavers. Perhaps our attachment is not the negative thing we’ve been told it is.”

Dear gods, if the Council members would just stop clucking like outraged hens...

“What do you mean it allowed you to overcome Force suppressing collars?” Master Windu asked, leaning forward in his chair. Obi-Wan didn’t think he’d ever be so grateful to hear a question like that from Master Windu.

“We were fitted with collars that interrupted how we access the Force. It took us a couple of days to figure out how to break them but eventually Anakin was able to.” 

Anakin spoke again. “I was meditating to try and reach the collar by using the Force to push through from the outside in. But then I thought about how close I was to Obi-Wan and how that kind of connection gave me inner strength. That’s when I realized that I had to destroy the anti-Force mechanism in it by pushing at it from within myself outwards. I was only able to do it by drawing on the strength of the bond we share.” 

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s reassurance through that bond and he sent a wave of affection through it. “Masters, we didn’t plan on forging a Soul Bond together but Anakin is right in that we wouldn’t have it otherwise. We’re better together than we are alone. We’re stronger individually and together since Bonding. And just as we wouldn’t allow anyone to try and compromise our Bond, we want to ask that we be allowed to stay together permanently. We’re a team and we want to work as such. However we understand that the Council may not permit this.” 

“Right you are,” Master Yoda agreed. “Tolerate the Bond we might, but stay together you may not. Deployed you will be to where the Council sees fit.” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look that said they knew it might come to this. Would likely come to it, even.

“Well I suppose that’s good to know at least,” Anakin said. “Because we actually had something beyond that to propose.” 

“Oh? Propose what, would you?” 

Obi-Wan sent admiration for his partner through their bond. “I’m sure you know by now that I have two kinds of uncommon Bonds. I share a Familial Bond with Ahsoka. And over the past month the four of us have been through much together. We were kidnapped, escaped with the help of Ahsoka and Barriss-and we really needed their help for that one. We fought a Felucian rancor, kept Nomi safe, were kidnapped again by a would-be Sith apprentice, killed her, and helped people on the Outer Rim who really needed it. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Barriss aren’t just other padawans to me. They’re my family. So is Master Unduli. And well, if the four of us can’t stay together and raise Nomi here, which we understand, then we’re leaving.”

“Padawan Skywalker, what do you mean you’re leaving?” Master Windu asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Just that, Master Windu. We’d leave, with Nomi if she wants to come and without her if she wants to stay. Our time on the Outer Rim showed us how much there is to do there. And it’s not right that just because there aren’t wealthy politicians to back the Order from the Rim that Jedi never get sent to help. Even on my own home planet there was no one to intercede on behalf of slaves or the poor. But we could be the ones who help out there.” 

“You’re talking of what? Your own Order?” Master Windu looked like he might be about to enter an apoplectic stroke. That didn’t bode well…

“Yes. Ideally we’d have the backing of the Order and act as a satellite with a modified Code. But we’re prepared to create our own Order from scratch if necessary.”  
“A modified-what kind of modifications are you talking about?” 

Obi-Wan took over. “For starters we’d abolish the idea that attachment is inherently bad. Certain types of attachment yes, but not attachment as a whole. We’d also want any younglings we might find on the Rim to be able to maintain contact with their families. We don’t believe that emotion or even passion are to be avoided. We want to focus more on balance. Though of course we wouldn’t actively recruit until we were established. We were thinking to set up our operation on Felucia. It’s on the Outer Rim but also part of a major trade route so we wouldn’t be without supplies or intel. We could work to know the leadership of the planet and others near it at first, then focus on missions and later recruitment and training.” 

“And if we forbid it?” Master Windu asked curtly. 

“Frankly, we’d do it anyway,” Obi-Wan replied. “To be honest the Order doesn’t have the resources to try and stop us. And it’s preposterous to think that one faction can own the Force.” 

“I’ll be going with them,” Qui-Gon said, stepping forward once more. “The Code as we live it has been less than helpful, especially as the war continues and resources for Jedi negatively impacted by it continue to dwindle.”

“I have to agree,” Master Vos said. “I haven’t been alright in some time and my padawan was the one who had to point it out to me. I can’t remember the last time I slept without knocking myself out with alcohol. We lose our brothers in arms on nearly every mission and there’s not a way for us to grapple with that. Releasing emotions to the Force is an inadequate strategy for PTSD. Code or no Code, we’re not automatons who can go to war without incurring mental and physical scars.” 

Obi-Wan realized he was witnessing history in a way because both Master Windu and Master Yoda looked floored. But apparently their team wasn’t done as Luminara spoke again. 

“I too will be going with my padawan. The Code is not adequate for war time and possibly not adequate for times of peace either. Things have not always been this way in the Order as any Archivist can tell you. In fact the Order in the past would never have been at the forefront of a war. It’s my opinion that the Order is far too close to the Republic and has lost sight of its true purpose. We cater to politicians at the expense of our ranks and people across the galaxy who need our help more. We have become complacent political servants and that obscures issues which are crucial.” 

Well, that was certainly bold, Obi-Wan thought. But not surprising coming from the woman who had threatened to leave years ago to train Anakin on her own. 

Finally Master Yoda spoke. “Leaving, all of you are then?”

“I can’t speak for anyone else but I certainly intend to,” Qui-Gon replied evenly. 

“I think I was the only one undecided,” Master Vos started, “but standing here I have to say that yes, I’m leaving as well.” 

“Stop you we cannot. But our support we will not lend. Compromise the Order we will not.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. He hadn’t actually expected any help from the Council. It was a little difficult to wrap his head around the idea that he was leaving but the idea of staying and not being with Anakin or having Ahsoka and Barriss around would have been unbearable. 

“However,” Master Windu cut in. “We can’t let you take off just yet. There’s a matter that might concern you, Skywalker. And we need to attend to it first.” 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

“What matter?” Anakin asked. 

Mace sighed, looking for all the world like he’d rather be anywhere else. “We might as well tell all of you as I can’t imagine you keeping this a secret from your...friends. We believe that there may be more to Chancellor Palpatine than meets the eye. He requested to meet with you privately as you may be aware, and upon looking into his travel records, we found discrepancies. Discrepancies which add up to the Chancellor taking multiple trips to Dathomir and Mustafar, or at least sending people on trips to those worlds. He was meticulous in hiding these ventures and I nearly didn’t catch it. It was only the day before yesterday that Maser Secura and myself meet with the Chancellor. He evaded questions as though he knew exactly how to lie to a Jedi. I’ve never met anyone outside the Order who could do that. And Master Secura believes that she felt a Force Signature from him for a moment.” 

A Force Signature? “Ventress told us that her Master had plans for us on Mustafar but first she was going to take Nomi to Dathomir.” 

“That’s disturbing to hear,” Master Windu mused. 

Barris posed a new question. “Is it possible, I mean it sounds bizarre to say it out loud, but is it possible that the Chancellor is aligned with the Sith? Or even may be a Sith himself?”

“That’s preposterous!” Master Mundi said from his chair. 

“It’s not,” Master Gallia replied. “I have listened to our brethren here speak and they have valid points. It would not surprise me if in our haste to prove how loyal we are to the Republic we let something of that magnitude go by. While I stand by the Code it should not be difficult to see that we have allowed it to limit us instead of adapting it in the best way.”

“I must admit, Master Gallia has a point,” Master Koon said. “The next question is what are we going to do with the information we have that the Chancellor is not who we thought he was?” 

“The sooner dealt with this is, the better,” Master Yoda agreed. 

“What if Obi-Wan and I met with him? It was me he wanted to have around so maybe he’d tell me something.” Anakin suggested. 

Obi-Wan didn’t particularly want to be confront a possible Sith, but it was nice to be included he supposed. And no way would he let Anakin do it alone.

“We need a plan before we do anything,” Master Windu said. “We can’t send anyone in blind.” 

“Wait,” Ahsoka said. “Meeting with him isn’t a terrible idea but it might raise his suspicions. Plus if that old guy is a Sith, then he knew that Ventress had Nomi. And I don’t want him knowing where Nomi is no matter how well guarded the Temple might be.”

“You have a better idea?” Anakin asked. 

“Maybe…” Ahsoka brought her fist to her chin. “What if instead of going to him we try and flush him out. Get proof that he’s not only visiting Dark planets regularly but that he’s directly tied to the Sith?”

“And how would we do that, padawan Tano?” Master Windu asked. 

“Well,” Ahsoka continued, “it’s not like we’ve never tailed someone. We just have to be extra careful. We should put a tracker on his ship. The most unobtrusive one we can find. We know where his personal ship is and we know that Senator Amidala is a strong ally to us. She can help us identify his personal cruiser and might have some information on his habits. Meanwhile we should go over what information we have regarding how often he visits Dathomir and Mustafar.” 

Barriss caught onto the plan and jumped in. “Yes! That way we can have stealth ships waiting in orbit. Small teams of two or three would be best. One person should try and follow the Chancellor to at least locate where exactly he’s going while the other team members wait in the atmosphere. Actually, teams of three would work best for that.” 

“This will require many Jedi,” Master Mundi protested. 

It was Master Windu who responded. “The situation warrants it. If the Chancellor is working with Sith or worse yet, is one, then it could be the turning point in the war. But we’ll need more than aerial cover. I want at least two Jedi on the ground and following the Chancellor. But it must be Jedi who can cloak their Signatures for long periods of time.” 

“I can do that,” Anakin volunteered. “I mean I could hide my Presence for awhile before, but since I Bonded with Obi-Wan I’m sure I could do it for long periods of time.”

“Practice it,” Master Windu said. “We can’t take any chances. I would bring up padawan Tano and Offee stealing one of our ships but as you’ll both be leaving the Order soon I suppose there isn’t a point, is there?”

“Hehe...no?” Ahsoka ventured, grinning wider than was necessary. “If it makes a difference, we um, donated the ship to a good cause. A lot of women who would have been trafficked on Zygerria used it to get away.” 

Mace pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. “Thank goodness for that.” He deadpanned. 

“Much progress we have made,” Yoda said. And Obi-Wan caught how disgruntled Master Windu was with the cheer in that statement. “Discuss further plans, the Council must. Until more is known about the Chancellor, stay here, we advise you to. Keep your intentions to yourself for now, we ask you to.” 

Obi-Wan thought that all in all that was rather reasonable. They weren’t being threatened or silenced for leaving. Keeping things under wraps until things with Palpatine were over was a better strategy than having a schism going on at the same time as a delicate operation. So for now, it was business as usual. 

“We’ll tell anyone who asks that you’re being granted a reprieve in light of capture. Also anyone who asks will be told the three of you,” Master Windu looked at the three other Masters standing trial, “are awaiting sentencing and that padawans Tano and Offee are being punished. Skywalker and Kenobi, you are not to tell anyone else about your Soul Bond for the time being. Am I understood?” 

“Of course, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly. The others followed his lead. 

“Speak again, when ready to act on the Chancellor, we will,” Master Yoda concluded.

And with that, their group of seven was out the door. Obi-Wan figured it could have been much worse. At least they’d have some time to catch their breath before chasing down a possible Sith.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was focused. He’d only felt this honed in a few times in his life. Once when he first meditated with Obi-Wan and once during the battle on Mirial which had earned him his tattoo. And here he was again, paying attention only to the task at hand, all background noise filtered out as he entered a state of singular awareness. 

“Good job! Turn it and...yes!!!” Nomi’s laughter rang out as they cleared another level on the holo game they were playing. It was a game for younglings designed to enhance their sense of spatial awareness. It involved turning and stacking three dimensional geometric shapes according to size, shape and color without going out of bounds. And Anakin was proud to say that he and Nomi were kicking ass. “Alright, ready for the next one?” Nomi gave him her patented “was there ever a doubt” look and Anakin brought up the next level. 

In the background Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked on fondly. “Okay, this rhombus might be tricky. You got it?” Nomi rolled her eyes and maneuvered the shape onto its correct position. 

“After this level I need you guys to take a break.” Obi-Wan said from his place on the couch. Nomi nodded without taking her eyes of the projection and Anakin didn’t acknowledge the comment. 

“Ya know, Anakin makes a pretty good Dad,” Ahsoka said as she finished up the last of the dishes from their light lunch. 

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “He does.”

“And so do you.” 

“Ahsoka, I don’t know the first thing about children.” 

“We’ve all done shifts in the creche. Meaning we all know that no one really knows what they’re doing when it comes to younglings. But not a lot of people would take a kid’s feelings into consideration every step of the way like you do. It suits you.” 

Obi-Wan blushed and pretended to be interested in a data pad. “When we were on Ithano’s ship, Anakin and I talked about if we’d ever considered having families. Have you considered it?” 

Ahsoka took a seat on the sofa next to him. “No. I don’t know if I have a maternal bone in my body to be honest. But since we blew that hangar sky high I’ve started...re-evaluating what family means to me. Before it was just me and Anakin. Two kids who didn’t fit in protecting each other’s backs. I might not ever be someone’s mom but I think I could make a pretty great aunt.” She finished the sentence with a grin. 

Obi-Wan laughed because honestly, Ahsoka would be the best aunt of all time. She might already be filling that role along with Barriss. But he reminded himself that he had to let Nomi make this decision. It would hurt if she wanted to stay. It would hurt so much and it might not ever stop. But if she felt safer here than she would out on Felucia then he had to give her that. He wondered if this was similar to how his parents felt when they gave him to the Order. 

The team finished their level and Nomi stood to turn the game off. “Not even one more level?” Anakin asked. Nomi looked to Obi-Wan with her expressive dark eyes in exasperation. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head in solidarity. 

When all five of them were on the couch Obi-Wan figured he should just lay it out for the young girl. “Okay. So here’s what’s happening. For right now we’re staying here because there’s something important that we might have to do. But after we’ve done that, we’re going to leave. The three of us grew up here but we can’t stay forever. So we, along with Barriss, Master Jinn, Master, Luminara, and Master Vos are going back to that hot jungle planet we were on. Felucia.” He paused to see if Nomi was still following. She seemed to be so he continued. “You visited the creche today with Master Luminara right?” A nod. “That’s where we grew up. No one who grows up here knows their parents. And we’re not allowed to have families. But Anakin and I want to be a family. That’s why we have to leave. I don’t know when we’ll have to, but eventually we will. When that time comes you get to choose. You can stay here if you want and grow up to be a Jedi of the Republic. They’ll teach you how to use the Force, how to make your own lightsaber, and you’ll have plenty of other younglings your age to be friends with. Or you can come with us. We’ll teach you everything we can but we don’t have all the things that this Temple has. No other younglings will be going with us so you might get lonely. You don’t have to decide right now. I just wanted you to know so you can think about it. Alright?” 

Nomi looked concerned but after a few minutes she finally said “Alright. I’ll think.” Obi-Wan looked to Anakin and didn’t need their Bond to know that he’d be equally saddened if Nomi stayed, but it was her choice. And more of a choice than most Force Sensitive younglings got. 

“Okay. And if you want to go play in the creche just let us know and we’ll take you. You can ask us anything. We’ll be okay with whatever you decide.” The girl looked a bit suspicious at that but nodded anyway. She scooted off the couch and went back to her game, playing alone as Anakin took a seat between him and Ahsoka. 

“Do you know when Barriss will be back?” Anakin asked, changing the subject. 

“No. She’s having a heart to heart with Master Vos so I figure she might be out for a while.”

Anakin nodded, knowing he’d have to have a similar talk with Luminara. Their whole relationship might have to be restructured depending on how they decided to organize things on Felucia. There was so much to think about. A month ago he never would have considered really leaving the Order. And now he couldn’t think about not being with Obi-Wan. 

“Hey,” Ahsoka chirped, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What’s the plan for dinner?” 

Obi-Wan laughed. “You two eat more than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“You haven’t seen anything,” Anakin grinned. “One time we ate an entire pot of bantha curry by ourselves. I thought Luminara left it out for us but apparently she was having company and it was supposed to serve six people.” 

“She still won’t give me the recipe,” Ahsoka pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I have no problem believing that, and it makes me terrified to think how we’re going to stock our own...home? Temple? I suppose we’ll have to figure that out as well.”

“Hey, how about tonight Nomi sleeps with me and Barriss,” Ahsoka suggested. “It’s been a long day and we don’t know what we’re looking at in terms of the Chancellor yet. Much less beyond that. I’m sure you two could use some downtime.” 

“She actually slept through the-” Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s pointed look. “Yes. You’re completely right, that’s a great idea and I very much appreciate you for suggesting it.” 

Ahsoka smiled and gave rolled her eyes, arms still over her chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had never cooked three meals in a day in his entire life before. It was strangely a bit exhausting. Though Anakin was helping with dinner which was...appreciated but not entirely helpful. 

“Barriss should be back with Master Vos any minute,” Ahsoka was saying. 

“Good to hear,” Qui-Gon said. “I know we have much to discuss but I think it’s been a long day for all of us and we could use some relaxation.” To make his point opened a high up cabinet where he stashed his wine. 

“And I thought I was the only one with a taste for Twi’lek vintages,” Luminara smiled. 

“Oh, no. I’ve been a fan for years. I started keeping them up here when Obi-Wan decided to start carting them off to Force knows where. Never broke the habit.” He smiled warmly at the Mirialan Master. 

Obi-Wan was not going to ask questions about the deep green flush on Luminara’s cheeks. “People who aren’t cooking don’t get to tell embarrassing stories about those who are,” he called out. 

“Good rule,” Anakin agreed. Obi-Wan looked at the vegetable he was supposed to be dicing and hoped everyone was alright with a thicker curry. Ahsoka was thawing the Thiamar sausage from breakfast and they’d crumble it in later. The spicey-sweet scent of crushed peppers and nutmeg from the base were already drawing everyone closer to the kitchen. 

Qui-Gon looked like he was about to reply when the door opened and Barriss and Master Vos entered. They looked tired but were radiating a kind of contentment. Barriss had something in her fist-

“Your padawan braid!” Ahsoka exclaimed, abandoning her post in front of the sausage to get a better look. 

“Yes. Master-Quinlan and I decided that since we were leaving, it was time. I doubt the Order will ever consider me a Jedi but it’s good to know that my former Master does.” 

“Always gonna be proud of you, kid,” the Kiffar man said. “What smells so good?” 

“That would be the meal that Obi-Wan and Anakin are preparing,” Qui-Gon replied. 

“Wow, you can’t cook at all. How’d your padawan learn?” 

“I had a major growth spurt when I was thirteen,” Obi-Wan replied. “I had some of the kitchen staff teach me since I was eating us out of house and home.” 

“Wine?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“No thanks. Staying off the stuff for awhile.” Obi-Wan caught Barriss’ smile and he had a feeling that they’d be just fine. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All in all dinner was relaxing. Obi-Wan was glad to see Nomi eating more than ever and hoped she’d manage to gain some weight as she was still thin for her age. They all sat on the floor and he was comfortably nestled into Anakin’s side. The whole apartment smelled like curry but in a comforting way. The seven of them chatted and joked around bites of tangy curry and warm bread. By the time all the dishes were done it wasn’t even late but everyone seemed tired. 

At first Nomi didn’t want to leave but once Ahsoka explained that she could take her shape game with her she was much more willing. 

Eventually it was just the two of them in common room. While Obi-Wan had been very much on board the plan for alone time, he found himself a bit shy now that it had come to it. 

Thankfully Anakin stepped up. “Come on,” Anakin said softly. “We could both use some time to unwind.” He took Obi-Wan’s hand and led them into the bedroom they’d shared the night before. They were already barefoot but Anakin slowly shed his outer robe, revealing soft trousers and an undershirt. Obi-Wan followed the example climbed onto the bed after Anakin. The taller man pulled him so that they were spooning, his back to Anakin’s chest. 

“We never got to do this without wondering if a karking pirate was gonna walk by,” Anakin said, nuzzling into his neck. “Just this is fine with me. I’d never push you.” Obi-Wan thought to their shared shower on Felucia and shuddered pleasantly. 

“I know.” He felt Anakin’s padawan braid tickling his neck and tugged on it gently. “And I want this, if you do. If not then there’s no rush from me, either.” 

A playful bite to the shell of his ear. “You should know going forward that I will always want to get close to you.” 

He smiled contentedly. “Good. I have a feeling I’ll be much the same way. I just- right now I just want to take this slowly.” He slid his hand over the larger, darker one. “We have a bed, we’re not freezing or navigating jungle terrain without shoes, and it’s just us.” 

“Mmm. Just us. I like that we managed to form a Soul Bond before we had sex. Some people would say we’re doing things out of order.” 

“Good thing we’re us then.” Obi-Wan turned so he was facing his partner and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was happily received. He moved a hand up to Anakin’s face, thumb tracing the strong jawline as his lips moved against the other man’s. Kissing in a proper bed was so much better than than in a cell or a way station room’s shower. Everything felt warm and languid. 

Obi-Wan nipped Anakin’s lower lip with his teeth, drawing an appreciative hum from his partner. Before he realized it there was another tongue in his mouth gently sliding against his own. Gods that was nice. He moved his hand to the back of Anakin’s scalp, fingernails gently raking against the short hairs there. Another groan and a hand was going up the back of his shirt, fingertips pressed firmly against the skin. He’d never thought his back was sensitive but that felt fantastic. 

“Glad you approve,” Anakin murmured. In retaliation Obi-Wan sat up and took his undershirt off, throwing it to the floor. “Not that I mind but you did say slow.” 

“Hm. Maybe not quite that slow.” He adored the grin he received in response. Anakin propped himself up on an arm and took his own shirt off, hands going to Obi-Wan’s hips to tug him back down. 

“C’mere.” His hand went to the fine red hairs on Obi-Wan’s chest and they were kissing again. The skin to skin contact so much better than the layers of fabric. He sighed as Anakin moved to his neck, hot mouth biting skin and pulling back slightly to let his tongue soothe over the bites. He pulled back to respond in kind, going lower and nipping at collar bones, running fingers and tongue over the diamond patterned tattoos that flowed just beneath them. 

Suddenly he found himself pinned, Anakin straddling his hips and leaning down to with an arm on either side of his head, back arched like a loth-cat. Before he could react that mouth was back at his throat, one hand slowly making its way down his chest. He gave an involuntary thrust of his hips as a calloused thumb and forefinger applied pressure to a nipple. 

“Mmm. Like that?” Oh, he absolutely had to do something to gain some ground. He snuck one arm around to grab his partner’s ass and had the delight of seeing Anakin yelp and roll his hips at the same time. They both ended up laughing for a few moments before kissing again. Things went from warm to hot very quickly after that. Obi-Wan could feel a muscled thigh in between his legs and couldn’t help but press himself into it. He remembered the shower and Anakin getting on his knees and thought of something he very much wanted to try. 

Without breaking the kiss he felt for their Bond and visualized himself kneeling in front of his partner while he sat on the bed, both of them naked. “Oh fuck,” Anakin panted above him. “Yes, very much yes right now.” Obi-Wan grinned at how fast Anakin stood, shedding his pants and-oh. No underwear. “Took them off before dinner. I was optimistic.” 

Standing and doing the same Obi-Wan grinned. “Glad to hear it.” And finally they were both naked, embracing and unrushed. He pushed himself close, standing on tiptoe to bite at the junction of neck and shoulder, sliding back down and-oh. He’d nearly forgotten how good it felt to have Anakin’s cock rubbing against his. “So much better like this,” he murmured. 

“Like what?”

“Just us and warm. Now sit.” Anakin complied immediately on the edge of the bed and Obi-Wan sank to his knees, thankful that beds at the Temple were closer to the ground than not. This way his partner’s height wasn’t an issue. He tried to remember what he had enjoyed when their roles had been reversed. He started with a long, exploratory lick up the underside of the shaft followed by another, flattening out his tongue. 

“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” and he hadn’t realized how good it would feel to make someone else feel good. But having Anakin above him and panting was a high of its own. He licked at the head, holding it steady with one hand and lowering himself to swirl his tongue around it. There was a hand in his hair, not pushing but running nails along his scalp like he appreciated. He used his tongue to build up moisture, catching on that a nice slide would be essential to going further. He gagged a bit when Anakin’s cock hit the back of his throat but he tried not to let it stop him, pulling back and going back in, trying to relax the muscles in his throat and breathe through his nose. “Gods that’s so good.” He gripped the shaft with his hand, sliding it up and down what he couldn’t yet cover with his mouth. “Uh, you gotta stop.” 

He pulled back immediately. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No. You are way too good at that.” 

He looked up at the darkened blue gaze. “That’s a problem? We do have all night.”

“We do. But for our official first time on our own terms, I was thinking of something else.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Get up here.” Obi-Wan did and found himself lying side by side his lover again. Anakin into him. “Want you inside me.” He froze, knowing that something like that might come up but the prospect-his mouth was suddenly dry. 

“If you don’t want to I t-” 

“No. I very much want to.” 

“Oh, good.” Another long, filthy kiss. 

“I just-I’ve never gotten anyone else ready before.” 

“I’ll tell you if anything feels uncomfortable.” And then Anakin was hanging over the side of the bed, digging in his discarded robe. After a moment he sat back up, triumphantly holding a small bottle of lubricant. 

Obi-wan grinned. “I may be inexperienced but I do have lube.” 

“Wanted to be sure.” He pressed the bottle into Obi-Wan’s hands. “It’ll be easier like this,” he said, turning onto all fours. Obi-Wan was not going to argue with the view. He moved himself behind Anakin, dragging nails down his back lightly and biting playfully at the apex of one firm cheek. He felt cherished to be trusted with something like this. He coated the four fingers of his right hand and then started with his index, circling the entrance presented to him and easing the tight ring of muscle. He was pleased to note that the lubricant was self-warming. He slid the finger in slowly, working to add his middle finger at feeling Anakin’s eagerness. He scissored them, pulling out almost completely then sliding back in. Working a third finger in he felt the first real resistance. He slowed down and angled his fingers until-

“Ah! Oh, fuck!” 

“Mmm. Like that?” 

“You know I do. More.” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if anything would ever feel as good as taking Anakin apart like this. He obliged, sliding his ring finger in farther, hitting that spot again. Finally he had three fingers in and Anakin was still so tight. 

“Now,” Anakin breathed. “Between your mouth and your fingers I’m not going to last much longer.” Fair enough. 

“Turn around. Want to see you.” The taller man obeyed, dragging a pillow under his hips. Obi-Wan scrambled for the bottle and pour some more into his hand, slicking up his cock. He braced himself on his arms above Anakin and lined up, pushing in slowly. 

“Ah-no, keep going. I like that it hurts a little. Means every time I sit down tomorrow I’m gonna think about you fucking me.”

“Gods!” The words and the unbelievable tight heat were almost too much. When he bottomed out he was beyond words, pressing his forehead to his Bond mate’s and pausing to get his bearings. Nothing came close to how good this felt. Their Force Signatures were indistinguishable and that on top of everything else-

“Need you to move. Please.” 

Oh, that was a fantastic idea. He pulled back, relishing the drag through the slick heat and slid back in, hips rising up to meet him. After a few thrusts they established a rhythm and Anakin’s please for ‘more’ and ‘harder’ were impossible to deny. Obi-Wan found himself fucking into the other man hard and fast and “Perfect. You’re so fucking perfect, love.” A pleased flare in their Bond. He tried to elicit that response again. “Love. My dear. Sweetheart. Mine.” He thrust in at the last one, calling out as he could feel exactly how much both of them enjoyed that. He wrapped his still-slick hand around Anakin, knowing that they were both close. His hips were starting to stutter and he could barely think. 

Beneath him Anakin froze for a moment before arching his back, spilling hot over both their stomachs. That was it for him. One last thrust and he was gone, coming harder than he had in his life. It was several moments before he had the presence of mind to pull out. Once he did he kissed Anakin with a hasty “be right back”, returning with a warm cloth so they could both clean up a bit. 

Afterwards they lay together, Bond humming happily in their minds. “That was incredible. Thank you.” He nuzzled into Anakin’s chest and soon found warm arms around his back. 

“You did all the work,” the other man joked. “But that was pretty amazing.” Obi-Wan tugged absently at the small ponytail at the back of his head, the press of it uncomfortable at the angle he was laying. 

“We should cut these off,” he muttered.

“Actually, we should.” 

“What? Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean before long we won’t be padawans. We might not be Knights of the Order but we won’t be padawans either. I was hoping Luminara would cut my braid but we could do this for each other.” 

He considered it and really, it made sense. “Alright. There’s a personal vibro-razor in the bathroom.” And in moments they were in front of the bathroom mirror. Obi-Wan cut Anakin’s hair first, close to the length of the rest of it and tidying up the ends a bit. Then he turned, pony tail still in his palm and felt a symbol of his own apprenticeship falling away. They wordlessly helped each other in the shower before falling back into bed naked and exhausted. So many things were changing but he had a feeling they might just be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family bonding fluff. And sex! Might be a li'l bit before I update this as I'm trying to finish Summoned and Cloaked before Halloween and I want to get another chapter of Workin' Man up soon. And Secret Agent Man...I have way too many WIPs. Thanks as always for reading XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Anakin woke slowly. Everything felt warm and comforting. He realized Obi-Wan was still in his arms, just as naked as he was. He grinned sleepily. He’d had sex before but never...it had never meant as much as it did with Obi-Wan. He didn’t ever want to share himself like that with anyone else. Just the man sharing his bed. He was only a bit sore but gods it was delicious. He gently bit along Obi-Wan’s shoulder, up towards his neck. 

“Mmm,” was his partner’s sleepy response, accompanied by that firm ass wriggling back against him. Anakin had never had morning sex but was suddenly very interesting in trying it out. “We have so much to do today,” Obi-Wan grumbled, sensing his thoughts. 

“One of those things being showering. Which would be more efficient if we did it together.” 

Before long both of them were wide awake under the spray of warm water, decidedly not focused on getting clean. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They joined Barriss, Ahsoka, and Nomi in Barriss’ quarters afterwards, Obi-Wan happy that he wasn’t the cook for a change. Nomi was happily investigating some toys that Ahsoka had borrowed from the creche. 

Quinlan entered soon after, looking his usual haggard self and carrying what appeared to be a two gallon container of caf. It was a bit early to see if Qui-Gon and Luminara were up plus Anakin really didn’t want to know if their evening had any similarities to his. So after everyone was fed and caffeinated, talk turned to the Chancellor. 

“I think Barriss and Ahsoka have the beginnings of a good plan,” Quinlan started, guzzling his second mug of the strong caf. “Two teams of three fighter pilots just outside atmo, a larger ship for transporting him as hostage waiting farther out, and two Jedi who can hide their Signatures on the ground to directly tail him, two others waiting on the ground. The only problem is we need to figure out his schedule.” 

“I may already have that covered,” Ahsoka smirked. 

“What?” 

“Come on, everyone knows I’ve gotten into trouble for slicing. I was up all night. Getting his personal schedule from the Senate building was easy. Finding his actual calendar and decrypting it took a lot longer. But I cross referenced it with the dates that Aayla and Mace mentioned and I think I figured it out. Look at this.” The Togruta booted up a data pad and everyone huddled around it. “These dates are when he’s scheduled personal time off for conferences on Naboo. But Senator Amidala is a friend of mine and she doesn’t sleep much either. There are no conferences on Naboo for those dates. Nor any pressing political issues going on. And they match up with the same time of the month we suspect he’s been going to Dathomir.”

“Snips does it again,” Anakin grinned. “But why go to Dathomir around the same time every month?” 

“I have a theory about that,” Barriss said. “The Dathomirian Witches use a strange blend of the Force and their own magic. Certain times of the month are sacred to them. So while Ashoka finally got an hour or so of sleep, I read up on them. The visits coincide with the Dathomirian new moon. A monthly triple new moon to be exact. If Palpatine is courting their power for political gain, then it makes sense he’d take part in their sacred rituals.” 

“What kind of ritual?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Hard to say. Not many outsiders witness Dathomirian rituals and live to tell about it. But one happened not long after Ventress kidnapped us. I have a feeling Nomi was supposed to be at that ritual.” 

A collective dark shudder went through all of them at the thought. 

Ahsoka continued, pushing one lekku behind her shoulder. “If we’re right about the timing, it gives us less than two standard weeks to prepare, select teams, and for Anakin and whoever goes with him to practice hiding themselves in the Force.” 

“Obi-Wan. I want Obi-Wan to go with me. We’ll both be stronger if we’re closer together.” Anakin insisted. 

“Shocking,” Barriss deadpanned. “But it might be a good idea for Qui-Gon and Luminara to be the backup ground team. That way we’d have two Masters just in case. I think Master Windu will want to be on the main ship, which leaves us with six pilots to decide on.” 

“Since when did this become our jurisdiction?” Quinlan asked with a grin. 

“Since it’s me the Chancellor’s been targeting,” Anakin replied. “And Nomi.” 

“I want to be one of the pilots,” Ahsoka added. “I can out maneuver just about anyone in fighter jet. I mean, if that’s okay with you, Barriss.” 

Barriss looked down. “I suppose since my healing skills are the best of the group and someone has to watch over Nomi, I’ll stay behind. But don’t any of you dare think that I’m sitting on the sidelines for every mission.” 

“Barriss,” Obi-Wan started. “You’re an amazing fighter, negotiator, and Knight. We’d never see you as some kind of default creche master. I know first hand I don’t ever want you wielding a ‘saber against me on a battlefield.” 

“When you’re angry, you’re frankly the scariest out of all of us,” Ahsoka agreed. “And we know that if Nomi is safe with anyone, it’s you.” 

“Alright then. I’m going to keep researching Dathomirian practices. Anakin and Obi-Wan should contact the Council about our plan.” 

“And I am going to introduce Nomi to her very first flight simulator,” Ahsoka grinned happily. 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Are you sure she’s ready?” 

“Obi-Wan, it’s a simulator. I’m not putting her behind the dash of a podracer. It’ll just be another interactive game for her.” 

“You’re right, I know, I just worry.” 

“Aw, such an anxious dad. Come on kid, I think you’re gonna like this game.” Ahsoka left with an eager Nomi following behind her. 

Quinlan shook his head. “The two of you get kidnapped and within weeks you’re turning the Order on its head. Force Bonds, raising a kid...I thought I was the standard for chaos around here.” 

Anakin grinned. “Glad to have you aboard Team Chaos.” 

“Are you two gonna officially adopt her?” He leveled his gaze at both Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

“We um, haven’t thought that far ahead. I mean a lot depends on how things go with Palpatine and on what Nomi wants. If she wants to stay here, we won’t make her leave.” Anakin said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Plus our relationship is...new. And we don’t know if she wants to be officially adopted. I-she means so much to me but we still have really only just gotten her to be truly comfortable around us. It might be best to focus on how she needs to heal from whatever her life used to be and then address it when she’s in a more mature and stable frame of mind.” Obi-Wan added. 

Quinlan gave an odd sort of smile. “Ya know, I think this new Order is gonna be a good thing. Wait an hour or so before you contact the Council. I’m gonna go harass Mace first, wear him down a bit for you.” With a wink, the Kiffar man was out the door.

“He’s certainly doing better,” Barriss grinned. “I think coming with us will be good for him. Give him a stronger sense of purpose.” 

“Us too. Assuming we survive this Palpatine issue,” Anakin muttered. 

“Hey, of course we will,” Obi-Wan cut in. “We didn’t survive pirates and Sith to die on Dathomir. We should get to work actually testing out our cloaking abilities though. The mission is soon. Barriss, I suppose we’ll leave you to your research. See you for dinner?” 

“You bet.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloaking turned out to be easier than Obi-Wan imagined, but sustaining it over time was difficult. And they had to get as much practice in as possible. 

They had taken a break to speak with Master Yoda and Master Windu about Barriss’ plan. Reluctantly, the two seemed to agree with the personnel assignments. Along with Ahsoka, Master Tiin, Aayla, Master Fisto, Master Plo, and Master Gallia would be in fighter jets. Qui-Gon and Luminara would be ground back up as planned. 

When they weren’t training Nomi, the four former Padawans trained themselves almost constantly. They were nervous about the mission and knew they had to be in top form. Barriss researched and spent every hour she could with the Healers, determined to increase her considerable skills. They all spent time sparring in the ‘saber training room. When Anakin and Obi-Wan sparred, they always seemed to draw crowds. 

Anakin said it was their Bond. How they knew what the other was sensing, thinking, turning a fight into an intricate dance. When they fought as a team, no one lasted long against them. Frankly it was the best thing Anakin had ever experienced. Feeling so in tune through the Force with Obi-Wan was like a kind of high. They often ended up skipping showers and hauling each other back to their room. 

Ahsoka continued to share quarters with Barriss and Quinlan. Barriss had always been the solitary type and hated sharing a bed with anyone even when she’d had to on missions out of necessity. But Ahsoka was different. She found herself enjoying waking up with Ahsoka next to her. And the Togruta apparently turned into an octopus in her sleep, slinging arms and legs over Barriss and pulling her closer, which Barriss found she didn’t mind at all. 

It was getting on into the morning though and she really wanted some caf before starting back on her research. She gently tried to extricate herself from Ahsoka’s limbs, but the other girl wasn’t having it. Ahsoka grunted in her sleep and pulled Barriss back towards her. 

“Ahsoka, I have to get up!” 

“Nuh-uh. Sleep.” 

“Not all of us sleep until noon.” 

“Warm,” Ahsoka argued, not moving. 

“I don’t care how cute you are when you’re half asleep and grumpy, I will pour ice water on you if you don’t let me up.” 

Begrudgingly Ahsoka lifted her limbs and pulled the blankets tighter around her. Just as Barriss was about to open the door and get the caf started, she heard the other girl say something else. 

“Heh, you think I’m cute.” She grinned and rolled over, burrowing deeper into the bedding. Barriss was still blushing emerald while she made the caf. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was in what he deemed The War Room, an out of the way conference room that was now being used to discuss their strike against Palpatine. In less than a week they’d set out and he’d never been so nervous. Not because of the danger involved, but because he’d never had so much to lose. He’d never been in love or had a Bond Mate. Or a child who at least partially depended on him for care. Or a purpose beyond the Order. 

Now he, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, their former Masters as well as Yoda and Mace, and Senator Amidala were gathered in the room, all their intel on display. 

Anakin had exchanged greetings with the Senator who had been a friend to both him and Ahsoka on various missions. He was relieved to hear her voice her own suspicions of Palpatine. “He plays his cards too well and too tightly to his chest. At first I thought it was simply a master used to his game, but there were...things that stood out when I paid attention.” 

“What things?” Mace asked seriously. 

“He’s careful to portray himself a kind of centrist. Someone who desires change but seeks to foster it in small increments. Not an unusual approach for a politician, especially an older one. But I’ve him stall on negotiations far too often. So I read up on him. Only what’s publicly available of course. He puts all his focus on appearing as a mediator while not having actually passed any anti-Separatist or pro-Republic legislation in over a year. He plays sleight of hand and misdirection with legislation expertly. When I took in the past eighteen months or so of information from the Senate records, I knew he had to be stalling on purpose. Given how strong the Core still is there could be no other reason for such a pattern. I spoke with individual Senators myself to make sure.” She produced a data stick. “This contains a list of who I spoke with and how they voted or intended to vote on various measure, including graphs of consensus. I think you’ll find it very curious indeed.

“Thank you, Senator,” Mace said earnestly. “This will be of great help if we find what we think we’ll find.” 

“But you must have asked me here for more than my own conclusions.” 

“Indeed,” Luminara spoke. “We have reason to believe that the Chancellor has been visiting Dathomir for some time on a regular basis. We’re not sure what his purpose is, but we intend to find out.” 

“Dathomir? The planet saturated in the Darkside?”

“One of them, Senator, yes.” 

Barriss spoke up. “Dathomir is specifically home to Force Sensitive Witches. They call themselves the Night Sisters. Palpatine’s comings and goings match up with several of their major rituals. We believe he’s timing this visit towards similar purposes.” 

The meeting dragged on and Anakin found himself growing restless. It shouldn’t take hours to finalize plans. 

His agitation peaked when Master Mundi objected to so many Council Members providing support. 

“All due respect Masters,” Anakin ground out as Obi-Wan placed a hand on the small of his back. “But we’re dealing with Dark Side, Night Sisters, and a possible Sith. We need the best swordsmen and most experienced Force Users. And it’s not as though it would kill some of the Council to get their hands dirty in this war once or twice.” 

Before anyone could respond Luminara called for silence. “We have a plan. Thanks to Senator Amidala we know what ship the Chancellor will be taking and we know when we should leave. Before matters grow out of hand, I suggest we agree that this is our plan, thank those who are willing to risk themselves for it through intel or action, and call it a day.” 

There was a general, if reluctant from some quarters, agreement and everyone filed out the room to prepare themselves for the mission that would launch in a matter of days. 

Anakin was walking as close to Obi-Wan as he could, intent on getting back to their room and then blow off some steam in a sparring session when someone called for him. 

“Padawan Skywalker, may I have a word with you and Padawan Tano?” Anakin turned towards Padme’s voice and felt some of his anger dissipate. 

“Of course Senator. If you don’t mind if Padawans Kenobi and Offee come as well.” 

Padme didn’t change her facial expression but Anakin could tell she was surprised by the request. “Of course.” 

Once back in the War Room, the five of them huddled in one corner as Padme hugged Anakin and Ahsoka. “It’s good to see you both again. It’s been too long. I only wish that circumstances were not as they were.” 

“Don’t we all,” Ahsoka sighed. 

“Something’s different with you two. And not just your hair. When I’d heard you’d been kidnapped, Ani, I was beside myself. And then Ahsoka launched a rescue mission and well...the reports vary widely from there depending on who you ask. Are you both alright?” 

“We are,” Anakin answered. “We almost weren’t, but thanks to Obi-Wan and Barriss we survived. Pirates, Force suppressing collars, Sith acolytes...fun times.” 

“If anyone would survive it would be you,” Padme smiled. Anakin felt something negative from Obi-Wan flare up. Jealousy? 

“I won’t lie to you, Padme. After this mission I won’t be a part of the Order anymore. Too many reasons to get into but the most important for me is Obi-Wan.” He held his partner’s hand and took a moment to enjoy the flush on his partner’s cheeks. 

“You two are- oh! Well, you deserve happiness. Though I’ll miss seeing you when I’m on Coruscant.” 

“They got Force Married,” Ahsoka quipped. “It’s a whole thing. Souls bound together for life. So Barriss and I are going with them. Can you imagine what else they might get into without us around?” She grinned at her Senator friend and Padme could help but laugh. 

“Ahsoka, Force Married is not a thing! We’ve been through this,” Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Padme looked at the young man standing with Anakin. He had kind blue eyes and was soft spoken in a way that showed he had the ability to back up his gentle words with force if need be. Unexpectedly she hugged Obi-Wan as well. 

“I hope we get to know each other better in the future, but I’m glad Anakin has someone to watch his back.” Barriss was surprised to receive the same treatment. 

“Ahsoka will never admit it but she needs help sometimes. I hope this mission goes well and that we can properly celebrate before you head off to live your lives.” 

And with that the former Queen of Naboo swept out of the room. 

“Wow,” Barriss said sounding slightly stunned. “She’s something. Brains and bravery. I wish all politicians were like that.” 

“But is she as cute as me?” Ahsoka grinned. 

Barriss flushed emerald. “I hate you so much.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was nervous. He hadn’t spoken much with Luminara one on one since getting back to the Temple. So sitting with her now in his-their-old rooms since he’d basically moved in with Obi-Wan was odd. 

His tea was getting cold but he barely noticed.

“Anakin, you know you can talk to me about anything,” the Mirialan woman gently prodded.

“I know,” he sighed, “but things feel so different now. I feel like the world changed in the last month and I was there for it but it doesn’t make it easier to navigate in some ways.” 

Luminara smiled softly. “I understand. And I have a feeling that the real changes are only beginning. But you will always be family to me.” 

“Thank you. I- I wanted to ask you about cutting my braid. I know Master Vos cut Barriss’ and I know the Order is done with us after this mission. I don’t care if they ever see me as a Knight but- have I don’t well by you, Master?” 

“Anakin, you have exceeded every expectation I’ve ever had for you. I could use words like brave and kind and resourceful, or less kind words to describe some of your piloting skills,” she joked, “but you fought the Darkness within yourself when those you loved were in trouble. I can think of no greater Trial, especially for you. I am so proud to see the man you’ve become.” 

Before he knew it he was embracing his Master tightly. When she released him she added quietly, “I would be honored to cut your braid.” 

Anakin nodded and Luminara suddenly had her ‘saber in hand. Anakin bowed his head slightly and Luminara’s green ‘saber flared to life. 

“Anakin Skywalker, as your Master, I deem you worthy of progressing from your status of Padawan. Whatever you find in your future, know that I believe you worthy of Knighthood, of not just carrying on and serving the Force, but of finding new traditions and ways living with it.” He felt the braid fall and caught it. Almost a foot of braided hair with beads and the odd colored band woven in. When he looked up Luminara was standing, lightsaber already clipped back to her belt. 

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin nodded, not sure what to do with the braid just yet. 

Just then Qui-Gon entered from the hallway outside. 

“Ah, I suppose I should discuss a similar issue with Obi-Wan. Congratulations, Anakin. Come what may, you have earned this.” 

When Anakin got back to the rooms he was sharing with Obi-Wan, the shorter man smiled at seeing the lack of braid. 

“I take it it went well?” 

“Yes. Feels strange to not have it there after so long. Think the Council will be pissed we’re walking around as technically not-Knights in the Temple?” 

Obi-Wan grinned. “When was the last time we actually cared about the Council’s opinion?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka knew that Barriss and Anakin had had their Masters cut their braids. Obi-Wan likely would do the same soon, before the mission. She couldn’t ask that of Aayla. Not only would the Twi’lek woman have refused, but she wasn’t leaving with them, didn’t share Ahsoka’s doubts with the Council and Code. 

She and Obi-Wan were making dinner as Nomi and Anakin played games when Barriss arrived. So far it was just the five of them, their Masters meeting coming shortly. Everything was ready when Ahsoka wiped her hands off on a dish cloth and realized that her friends were looking at her. 

“What? What are you three up to?” 

Anakin, having paused the game with Nomi, stood. “We um, wanted to be the ones here for your braid cutting. We know your relationship with Master Secura is...different but you’re our family. You’ve proved yourself just as much as we have. And if we’re starting our own Order, then our say-so matters. So, if you want, we’d be honored to sever the symbol of your Padawan status.” 

Ahsoka felt overwhelmed. She’d never imagined her friends would think to do this for her. 

“I-” she pushed passed the lump in her throat. “Yes, I’d be honored for those I consider my family by choice and my future colleagues do that for me.” 

Anakin approached as they shared a Familial Bond, a question in his eyes, and she nodded. Barriss and Obi-Wan stood nearby, Nomi sitting on Obi-Wan’s hip. 

Anakin smiled gently and tugged on the chain she’s proudly added beads to for years. 

“Ahsoka Tano, you have helped save the life of everyone in this room and countless souls outside it. You’ve proven your loyalty, devotion to the Force, to serving life itself, over and over again. We’re all humbled to have you with us for the next part of our journey. Knight, Master, or whatever rank you feel in the Force that sits well with you, you are loved, and you’ll inspire love and empathy in many others.” 

In one swift, small flick of his wrist the blue blade cut her chain. She caught it easily and hugged Anakin tightly, giving Obi-Wan, Barriss, and Nomi the same treatment. She didn’t quite trust herself to speak yet. 

None of the Masters remarked on her change in appearance but she did get knowing smiles from them. It warmed her to think that this was her family. Her place wasn’t determined by walls but by those she chose to protect and care for. She felt something settle in her, a oneness with herself and the Force that was new yet comforting. She took a moment to appreciate the scene. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin seeming to share the same space as usual, Luminara talking to Nomi and getting her to try new foods, Qui-Gon pretending he wasn’t smitten with Luminara and Barriss and Obi-Wan animatedly discussing the theory behind certain Healing techniques. Contentment coming from Quinlan and the bags under his eyes looking a little less heavy. Their mission in a few days would be dangerous, but what was in this room was priceless. She fingered the Padawan braid in her pocket, an idea forming about exactly what she’d do with it before the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and neither is this story! I finally have some time off for the holidays so definitely planning on using it to write as much as possible. And see The Last Jedi a billion times. Next chapter will be a long one about the mission to track Palpatine so it'll take some time to get it posted, but I want it to be worth it. Thanks for any and all kudos/reviews. They're the best Christmas presents of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I'm not going to write anything involving explicit description of sexual assault, there is going to be reference to it. I will try to post TWs at the top of each chapter as they apply. Please feel free to message me about any concerns regarding consent/lack thereof or slavery/trafficking you have.


End file.
